A Series of Drabbles: Epilogue to Miracle Love
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Multiple and random events featuring Fuji, Tezuka, and the twins. Family/Romance/Humor/Drama------------- OMAKE 7-12 Surprises in a Day --------------- MPREG
1. Chapter 1

-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 1 - Fun in the backyard

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ever since the day Fuji was back in his and Tezuka's room, Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu had been sleeping between them on the same bed. Fortunately, the two never woke up in the middle of the night crying for food or changing diapers, so Tezuka and Fuji never minded.

It was a bright approaching summer day outside. The birds sang melodically to the spring breeze when a laughter filled with joy intercepted.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mitsusuke ran into the kitchen where Fuji was making sweet potato for his babies' lunch and fiddled in between his legs.

Fuji turned the stove off and left the wooden spatula in the pot before bending down to pick up his daughter. "Ah, it's my beautiful baby girl." He caressed her hair, moving his fingers down her shoulder length hair.

She giggled joyfully. "Dada and Ni are monsters." She mimicked her arms into a large circle. "Chasing Mi!" Her little chubby hands went over her eyes and she made a soft purring sound.

"Maa…should we get back at the monsters?" A mischievous scheme glinted in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Punish bad monsters!"

The 'Mother' and daughter left through the back door to the garden outside.

Scurrying feet trotted down the wooden stair case a few seconds later, but it became silent as it nearing the kitchen. 2 heads peeked into the kitchen slowly.

"Not here!" Kunisyuu ran out of the hiding spot and ran into the kitchen to look inside the cabinets. "Not here too!"

Tezuka chuckled. "Come on. Let's go look in the backyard." The slightly closed door told him that the hiders were in the backyard.

Kunisyuu ran over to the door and dashed outside the moment Tezuka pulled the door opened and walked out.

Both looked around the garden while standing in front of the closed door. "Dada. I don't see." He frowned.

"Maybe they're hiding in the patio." Tezuka urged the little boy and he ran over to the patio that was covered in vines.

Just when Tezuka was under the patio, musical laughter rang in the air. Both father and son turned around, and before they could see Fuji and Mitsusuke, a stream of water splashed on them.

"Yay! Mommy! We got them." Mitsusuke raised her arms into the air and cheered. She held a small water gun in her hand.

"Yep! We surely did drench them well." A victorious smirk plastered on Fuji's face. He was also holding a water gun.

Kunisyuu growled under his wet hair that covered his eyes. "That's not fair. Dada." He whined and tugged on Tezuka's slack.

"Of course not, we must get them back. And wet." Tezuka quickly grabbed a pail of water and thrust the content at the two with the water guns. Kunisyuu cheered.

Fuji and Mitsusuke erupted into laughter and began to shoot. Tezuka and Kunisyuu chased the shooters as they got shot over and over again around the garden.

"Woo, that was fun." Fuji flipped his hair away from his face. "And tiring." He collapsed onto the grass in the middle of the garden.

"Lots of fun." Kunisyuu climbed onto Fuji's laps and cradled his neck. He placed a kiss on Fuji's nose.

Fuji grinned and moved his hands through his hair to neatly press it down. "Honto ni?"

Kunisyuu nodded enthusiastically.

Mitsusuke ran along and pushed on Kunisyuu. "I want to sit on Mommy!"

"No. I got here first." Kunisyuu stubbornly refused and latched on to Fuji tighter.

"But Mommyy." She whined and pouted with her hands on her hips.

Fuji chuckled and pulled her in. "No need to fight. Come here, I always have room for both."

"What about me?" Tezuka came up from behind with 3 towels. He gave 2 towels to Fuji to dry himself and Kunisyuu, while Tezuka took Mitsusuke and dry her.

"Noooo, big monster is eating me." Mitsusuke squealed as Tezuka rubbed her hair.

Tezuka chuckled. "Because little monster makes a nice lunch."

Fuji Kunisyuu laughed along. "Ahh, who wants lunch?"

"Me! Me!"

Fuji released Kunisyuu. "The last one gets all broccolis." He quickly stood up and ran toward the house.

"I'm not eating broccoli!" Mitsusuke followed.

"All broccolis for Dada." Kunisyuu ran away, leaving a happy Tezuka behind.

"Aa. Broccoli is not so bad." He murmured and picked up the forgotten towels.


	2. Chapter 2

-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 2 - Birthday Present

-o-o-o-o-o-

February 29 - Age 3 -

"Whoah Daddy. Look at all the fish!" Kunisyuu squealed with amazement as he glued his face to the fish tank with angel fish swimming around in fluid motion.

Tezuka and the twins were going present hunting for their 'Mother'. Tezuka was driving the twins around when they spotted a pet store on the side of the street with Chihuahua and cats in front of the store.

"They're so beautiful, Daddy." Mitsusuke came up behind from Kunisyuu, holding onto Tezuka's hand.

"They sure are. Should we get them?" Tezuka bent down and squatted beside the twins.

"Mhm." Kunisyuu contemplated while scrutinizing the fish. His forehead crunched up cutely.

"I wanna see more." Mitsusuke turned and pulled Tezuka away with her. Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Come on. Let's decide on after we've seen everything." Tezuka took Kunisyuu's hand.

After a while of walking around, the father and children came to a tank all the way in the back of the store.

"I don't see anything." Kunisyuu darted around to look for a living creature.

"Ooh, I like this rock. Daddy. Lots of colors." Mitsusuke pointed to an orange and round object with tiny spikes poking out.

"Looks like Mommy's pricklies." Kunisyuu said as he looked at a purple one. He remembered wandering into the forbidden room with many green prickly plants, while his 'Mother' was in there. He was curious, so he went in, but his 'Mother' told him it wasn't safe, so he never entered the room again.

"I think we should get this."

"Yeah, Mommy will love it very much."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Sea urchin? This?" The twins nodded joyfully. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" They replied simultaneously.

"Alright." Tezuka sighed and grinned amusingly.

The store assistant came over and prepared the gift for them. While they waited in the front for the assistant, Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke marveled themselves with the typical house pets.

"Here's your bed of sea urchins." The assistant placed the tank with 4 sea urchins in different colors on the counter. "Is this all you will be purchasing today?"

Before Tezuka could give the assistant a confirmation, the twins sauntered over. "Daddy, I want a puppy."

Tezuka looked at them with an expression that said 'no', but gently.

"Please?" The twins pouted.

Tezuka was about to refuse, but the too cute begging faces of his children made his heart weak, so he submitted to them. "Okay, which one is it?"

The twins cheered and led Tezuka and the assistant over to a cage with a small Alaskan Mamulet puppy.

"This one!"

After Tezuka paid for Fuji's birthday present and the twins' new pet, the trio went to pick up a pre-ordered cake before headed home.

The twins dashed into the house with their pet right when Tezuka opened it. He followed his twins to the living room where Fuji and his mother were, supposedly.

"Mommy! Look what we got." Mitsusuke carried the puppy as they ran toward Fuji and Ayana who were just chattering on the couch.

"Wow, he's so cute."

"Yep, we begged Daddy for him." Mitsusuke put the puppy onto Fuji's laps and climbed up on the couch beside him, while Ayana picked up Kunisyuu and sat him on her laps.

"But aren't you both supposed to get your Mommy a birthday present?" Ayana inquired teasingly.

"Ohh we did."

Just then, Tezuka walked into the room with the present. "Here it is." He moved to Fuji's side and bent down to give him a light kiss on his forehead. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Mitsusuke said and stood up to wrap her arms around Fuji's neck.

Kunisyuu slid off Ayana and ran over to hug Fuji'sleg. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." He kissed both of the twins' foreheads. He turned to Tezuka and winked. _You'll get yours later._

"Open it. Open it!" Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu ranted as Tezuka placed the wrapped present on the table carefully. Then, he took the seat next to his mother.

"Ahh, let's see what you both got me." Fuji leaned forward and stripped the wrapping paper. "…" Fuji stared at his present amusingly and then chuckled. "Sea urchins."

"Do you like it? Do you like it?"

"We picked it out."

"Of course. I love it. Thank you, my babies."

The tank of sea urchin was set up in Fuji and Tezuka's bedroom. Since he got himself a room for his copious cacti collection, Fuji thought maybe he should start another collection of sea urchins. After all, both species have something in common.


	3. Chapter 3

-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 3 - Kindergartenf

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Age 5-

Fuji clasped on the last button of Mitsusuke's forest green uniform dress with a small plaited vest. Tezuka had finished dressing up Kunisyuu and he was readying their backpacks.

Today, the twins started their primary schooling, kindergarten in a private grade school.

"Okay, you're done." Fuji spun Mitsusuke around before pulling her into a hug. "You're so adorable."

"Thank you, Mommy."

Tezuka peeked into the room. "It's time."

"Okay." Fuji cupped Mitsusuke's face. "Remember what I told you?"

"Hai!" Mitsusuke grinned. "Be nice to the teacher."

"That's my baby." Fuji kissed her cheek before Tezuka took her hand and led her out to the car.

"Bye, Mommy!" Kunisyuu hugged Fuji before running outside.

"Remember what I said?" Fuji called out to Kunisyuu as he got into the car.

He peeked his head out before shutting the door. "Hai! No troubles for the teacher."

Fuji blew a kiss to him and waved. "Bye and have fun."

After Tezuka dropped the twins off at school, he headed to work. At 1 pm, Fuji drove his new beamer that Kuniharu gave him as a present for his birthday 2 years ago to go pick up the twins. The windows were tinted with a dark hue, so the inside was hidden from outside views.

He waited in his car in the driveway for the teachers to walk their students out. When he saw his twins, he lowered the window.

Before he could call out to them, they ran over and the teacher opened the door for them. Fuji thanked the teacher and drove home.

"How was the first day?" Fuji looked into the rear mirror and was surprised to see the twins sighing. Apparently, all their energy were forgotten somewhere during school hours.

Mitsusuke turned her head to the window and sighed.

Fuji heard and looked into the rear mirror. "What's wrong baby? Did your first day not go well?"

Mitsusuke looked down at her laps and stayed silent.

"Kunisyuu?" Fuji asked tenderly. Now, he was getting worried. His babies were not like usual with their perky self.

Since the twins began to move up on their milestone of development, Mitsusuke had always preferred their daddy, and Kunisyuu prefered to stay with his 'Mother". If one wanted to get something out of Mitsusuke, then expect Tezuka to do so.

Mitsusuke secretly gave her brother a glare that told him to keep quiet.

"It's nothing, Mommy." Kunisyuu assured Fuji after giving one last glance at this down sister.

When they got home, Fuji hushed the twins into the shower and gave them a bath before giving them lunch. After the twins were fed, their cheeriness went back to normal. Fuji read children's story books to them and taught them a few words and some math.

Fuji was glad that his babies were fast learners and very willing to learn. After all, what could be expected from the children of a tensai and a prodigy?

Tezuka returned from work just in time for dinner that Fuji helped prepared with Ayana while the twin were playing with their grandfather.

Dinner passed and Ayana told Fuji to attend to Tezuka instead of helping her washing the dishes.

Fuji walked out of the bathroom with the sleeves of his shirt drawn up and hands wet. "I've prepared your bath."

"Thank you." Tezuka removed his blazer and tie with Fuji's help.

"You're welcome." Fuji looked up at Tezuka willingly.

Tezuka couldn't help but leaned in for a kiss. "How do you manage to always taste so sweet?"

Fuji punched Tezuka playfully with a shy smile. "Get going or the water is going to turn cold."

"Okay." Tezuka kissed Fuji on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Before Tezuka entered through the bathroom door, Fuji called him.

"What is it? Do you want to join me?" Tezuka smirked.

Fuji looked at Tezuka with one eye brow raised and chuckled. "Jeez, when did you find your ego? But no, come to our twins' room after you've finished. Mitsusuke needs your wonder."

Tezuka nodded. "I will."

Fuji gathered the twin on Kunisyuu's bed and told them fairy tales, while waiting for Tezuka.

The door opened slowly and then Tezuka stepped in after closing the door. At the sound, the twins looked up and Mitsusuke's eyes lit up brighter.

"Daddy!" Both children called out at the same time.

Tezuka smiled and trotted over to the bed and gave the twins kisses on their cheeks. "How was school?"

Mitsusuke's smile dropped and she began to fidget.

Tezuka smiled tenderly. "I think my baby girl misses her dad." Tezuka picked her up and coddled on her bed.

Fuji just smiled and put his attention back to his son.

Mitsusuke lie quietly in Tezuka's big arms. "What's wrong sweetcake?"

Mitsusuke shifted and turned so her face was buried against Tezuka's chest.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Tezuka encouraged.

"I don't want to go to school anymore." She muffled into Tezuka's chest. The muffled voice stopped Fuji and Kunisyuu what they were doing to listen, although Kunisyuu already knew what happened.

"Why not? Do you not like the school?" Tezuka asked softly while rubbing her back.

"No Daddy. Class was really fun, but…" She trailed off.

"But?" Tezuka enticed while lifting her face up to look at him.

"I don't like the boys at play time. There were mean to me." Little tears brimmed on her eyes.

Tezuka's eyes shone with deadly aura. "Who are these boys?" He asked sternly.

"Atobe Junior." She murmured softly.

"Atobe Junior?' Tezuka inquired. The name sounded really familiar, yet he could not remember.

"It's Atobe Keigo's son, darling." Fuji reminded when he saw Tezuka's troubled look.

"Aa. I see." Tezuka nodded. The tension loosened. He wiped off the tears that were about to fall. "Don't cry."

"Why didn't you tell Mommy?" Fuji asked. He picked up Kunisyuu and joined the Father and daughter. He settled Kunisyuu down and took Mitsusuke into his arms. "I was worried. I thought you were hurt somewhere." Fuji's forehead creased.

"I'm sorry Mommy." She hugged him back.

Kunisyuu silently climbed into his Father's laps.

"Nobody." Fuji emphasized. "Messes with my girl and gets away with it."

"Are you going to punish them, Mommy?" Mitsusuke's eyes glittered with a hopeful smile.

"Hai."

The next morning, Tezuka drove the twins to school as usual, while Fuji began his morning with a brighter than bright smile on his face. Surely, Tezuka would know what the sign meant, but he kept quiet since it was for the revenge of his daughter. Just this once, he'd be an accomplice.

At 10 when play time was set, Fuji stepped out of his car from the school parking, humming. He made his way over to the boy's bathroom. He could hear chatters of little kids nearby. Soon, he was met with a group of boy that he speculated the one walking in the middle with a pompous aura around him was the culprit of his daughter's distress yesterday.

"Hello, boys." Fuji stepped in front to block their way with a sweet smile that made the boys huddled together in fear.

Later on when Fuji came to pick up his twins, he was greeted with delightful smiles. "So, how was school today?"

The children chuckled. "It was really fun Mommy."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Guess what, Mommy." Mitsusuke asked cheerfully.

"What?"

"The bad boys were hanging on the tree branch after play time." She laughed. "And everyone saw them."

"They were so red."

"Is that so..." Fuji grinned amusingly.

o0o0o0o

Atobe was angry as he and his son made their way to the principal's office.

"A-Atobe-sama." The school secretary choked out as she saw them.

Without a word, Atobe stomped into the principal's office and slammed the door behind him.

The principal jumped at the noise. His eyes widened. "A-Atobe! You scared me."

"Jirou, what's the meaning of this?"

Jirous gulped. He was just finished talking with Atobe Junior's teacher and knew what Atobe was referring to. "I honestly don't know. I just talked to his teacher, but he doesn't know who had done it."

"Well son, tell him who did it." Atobe pushed his son forward.

He looked at his father with red eyes. "I don't know father. I've never seen him before."

"What?" Atobe chortled.

"Honest father. But I think it is the twins' doing."

"What twins?"

"The twins that I met yesterday. They made me mad. They were stealing all of my friends."

"Silly boy, no one has enough charming to steal anyone away from you."

"Well, they did." Atobe Junior stubbornly replied.

"What are their names?" Atobe asked sternly. Jirou leaned across his desk.

"Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu." The little boy murmured.

"No, their surname."

"Te…zuka-Fuji." Atobe Junior stuttered out as he tried to remember the name.

Jirou slipped his hands and fell on the table top with a loud clank.

Atobe's eyes narrowed. "Did you just say Tezuka?"

"Hai, and Fuji too."

o0o0o0o

Tezuka dropped his twins off to school like the first day.

All was going well at the Tezuka household when the phone rang. After Fuji hung up the phone, a grim aura surrounded him as he made his way to the car and drove to school.

Fuji walked to the principal's office like he was told by the secretary over the phone in graceful stride. He passed the jumpy secretary, forgot to greet her.

Just as Fuji slammed the door of Jirou's office opened, his twins ran over to him gleefuly.

"Mommy!" They looked happy, so Fuji cracked a smile and dismissed his grim aura.

"I'm here." Fuji ignored the other occupants in the room. "What happened? Why are you both in the principal's office?"

Kunisyuu smiled all too innocently and started the tale. Fuji could see the twinkle in his son's eyes as he spoke, and it only meant one thing that Fuji knew very well; the kid was lying and very good too. Fuji inwardly smiled. "Mitsusuke wanted to visit her friend in Atobe Junior's class, but her friend wasn't there, only Atobe Junior and his friends were. When we left, he ran over to block us, but the ink bottle fell and drool all over the teacher's table, who walked in and gaped like a gold fish." He cutely sighed to signal the ending of his short tale. "Atobe Junior blamed us and that's how we are here."

"That's unspeakable." Fuji frowned. "He should be punished."

"What? He lies father." Atobe Junior seethed and pointed a finger at a calm Kunisyuu.

Atobe twitched and demanded loudly. "Jirou! I want them suspended. Now!"

"Wait wait wait!" Fuji held his hand up. "Hold on a minute. Why are my babies suspended and not yours?"

"It is obvious. They lied and blamed my son wrongly. The son of Atobe Keigo does not convey false information using such lowly tactic."

Fuji snorted. "You kidding. Your son has been bullying my babies since the first day of school. You should be thankful that I pardoned it and let it slide."

Atobe Junior's eyes widened. "T-That's the person that bullied us father."

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "You really have the gut to mess with me, don't you?"

"What?" Fuji waved the comment innocently. "I only punished them. Be glad that I didn't feed them Inui's concoction."

"Ha! And you didn't deny it." Atobe smirked. He thought he might be able to win.

"Of course. I'm only being honest, just like my babies, unlike your mighty highnesses."

Atobe's smirk fell.

"Akutagawa-san." Fuji flashed his trademark smile, succeeding on throwing the principal off.

"H-Hai, Fuji-san?" The man respected Seigaku's tensai since junior high and still did. He marveled at Fuji. The tensai only got prettier since he last saw him.

"Can my babies go back to their classroom right now? They are missing out on important lessons the more they stay here with a monkey and his son. They'll interfere with my babies' precious study."

Atobe gawked.

Jirou nodded nervously. "Y-Yes, you both can go." He said to the twins.

Fuji escorted his twins out, but before he left, he turned around and glared at Atobe venomously, who closed his gawking mouth, but looked taken back. "If I hear your son messing with my babies again, I suggest you upgrade your home security system. Better watch out for your food too, it's prone to be poisoned. Got it?"

"G-Got it." Atobe gulped and the door slammed shut.

Fuji walked his babies back to their classroom.

"Wow Mommy! That was so cool." Kunisyuu squealed as he held onto to Fuji's right hand. "I want to be like you. Can you teach me?"

"Of course I will. I will pass all of my knowledge down to you, so no one can mess around with you. They'll be so sorry if they do."

Kunisyuu smiled brightly.

Mitsusuke silently grinned. Her life was sweet, having the most fearful 'Mother' protecting her and her soon-to-be-sadist brother learning from their 'Mother', everything should go well. Even their father must submit to their 'Mother''s sadism.

Mitsusuke squeezed on Fuji's hand tightly, who squeezed back gently.


	4. Chapter 4

-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 4 - An Acquainting Reunion

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Age 7-

A musical doorbell chimed through the semi-quiet house with rippling effect moving from walls to walls.

"I'll get that!" Mitsusuke shouted as she ran from her room to the front door. An excited smile was glued onto her petite face that resembled Fuji's perfectly formed one. Her running footsteps echoed throughout the house.

Mitsusuke tiptoed and twisted the door knob with her petite left hand. She wasn't quite tall enough to reach the knob fully yet.

Her smile dropped with a frown on her face as she looked up at the tall young man who was leering down at her. His face was shadowed by a white Fila cap.

"Who are you?" She asked defiantly, keeping her face straight.

The tall young man bent down to her level. "Yo little niece! Don't you recognize me?" He took off his cap and flashed a wide smile at her.

Mitsusuke squealed and lunched forward. "Uncle Ryoma!"

Echizen was pushed back slightly as he landed to sit on his butt. "Of course it's me squirt." He rubbed her head, tousling the neatly pressed silky brown hair.

"Ne, uncle Ryoma. Mommy said you're always the last one to arrive." Mitsusuke sat on Echizen's thigh, looking at him like a cute little puppy waiting to fetch a stick.

"Does your mom always talk bad about me? It seems like that's all you've heard of me." Echizen lifted Mitsusuke off of him and stood up. He took her hand and walked into the house.

Mitsusuke shrugged with a smile that told Echizen what he said was affirmative.

"Oh, Echizen." Fuji walked out from the kitchen with a slight surprised expression on his face, but it was soon dismissed with his automated smile.

"Hello, Fuji-sempai. It looks like you need a bath soon." Echizen smiled haughtily as he looked at a flour-covered Fuji.

"I do indeed, but I didn't expect you to be the first one to arrive. Did you really miss me that much?" Fuji cooed playfully.

"Nah. I just wanted to see Mitsusuke as soon as possible."

Mitsusuke squealed delightfully.

"Stop flirting with my daughter." Fuji teased, but his eyes were opened and flared off a mildly uncomfortable aura at Echizen, who shivered unconsciously. He chuckled at Echizen's reaction. "Come on baby, let's get you changed." Fuji held out his hand in which his daughter took it right away. "Kunimitsu will be down shortly after he finished dressing up Kunisyuu, so make your self at home and don't wander into forbidden areas."

Echizen scoffed when Fuji disappeared from the stair case. He scratched his head and turned to walk outside.

When Fuji finished bathing his daughter and dressing her up, he sent her downstairs with her father while he bathed and washed himself. When he was all groomed, he went downstairs to see all his old friends from Seigaku had arrived and was currently huddling around his twins.

Before he could make himself known, Kunisyuu spotted him. "Mommy!" He ran over to Fuji and pulled him over to the crowd. "Look what Uncle Eiji brought." Kunisyuu pointed to a mossy green-color coated cage with a small green parrot.

"Hi kids!" The parrot squeaked out and then made a laughing sound.

"Touch him, Mommy. He's really soft." Kunisyuu moved his hand through the bars of the cage to the parrot's feathery tail.

"He is." Fuji stroked the tailed gently.

The group chatted over the lunch-meal that Fuji prepared with Ayana before she, Kuniharu, and Kunikazu left to go elsewhere. The twins ate with their new pet, teaching it a few more phrases.

After lunch, Oishi and Kawamura helped Fuji cleaning up while the rest were free to stroll and settle down around the house.

The three were conversing happily when they heard a high pitched scream and a small explosion followed after. Fuji immediately dashed to the garage, where he believed the explosion came from.

The smoke that floated everywhere in the garage made Fuji cough as he found the button on the wall to lift up the garage door.

"What's going on down here?" Fuji asked through the smoke as it dissipated slowly outside. His eyes widen at the sight of Kunisyuu standing by an Inui who looked like a mad scientist with his lab coat. "Inui. Explained." Fuji glared at the man.

"What happened?" A shocked Tezuka ran from the side door of the backyard with everyone else trailing from behind. He knew Kunisyuu was with Inui in the garage.

Inui fidgeted uncomfortably beside the little boy as he fiddling with his glasses.

Kunisyuu swiped his semi-charcoal-covered forehead and ran over to Fuji's side. "We were experimenting and it blew up Mommy."

Fuji frowned at his twin boy, but Kunisyuu carried on. "It wasn't my fault though. Uncle Inui told me to add water in before adding acid, but he didn't tell me which is which."

"You know I wouldn't harm the kid. I just wanted to pass something onto him before he grows up." Inui carefully chose his words as he explained. Although his concoction was deadly, Fuji proved to be resilient.

Fuji seemed to be thinking about Inui said, for his frown was loosening up, which allowed Inui to sigh a breath of relief.

"So baby, what did you learn from Uncle Inui today?" Fuji asked amusingly as he wiped his son's face clean.

"Ooh." Kunisyuu's face lit up. "I know how to make Aozu, Mommy. It tasted really good. Too bad Uncle Inui didn't get to taste it before it blew up." He sighed cutely with a slight disappointment.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Really good?"

"Hai! I'm going to let everyone tries it too, after I make more." Kunisyuu said with enthusiasm, not noticing any faces going pale around him. "For dinner."

Of course, Fuji's face was pale, but it was his natural beauty and not a sudden reaction.

"Daddy, what's Aozu?" Mitsusuke innocently tucked on Tezuka's hand.

"It's…" A line formed on Tezuka's forehead. "…nothing." Tezuka turned and pulled his daughter along with him back to where they were before the explosion was heard.

Everyone nervously swept away when they were sure no harm was done…yet, or at least until dinner came around.

It was an hour after noon. Fuji and Eiji were conversing peacefully when a yellow ball whizzed into the living room and hit the wall above Fuji's head.

Fuji's dazzling blue eyes darted at the door, waiting for whoever was going to enter was going to become dinner, but his eyes shut when he saw it were his twins who ran in happily.

"Mommy, I learned this move Uncle Ryoma taught me." Mitsusuke said excitedly, waving her hand, which held a small racquet in the air.

"And me too." Kunisyuu plopped on the seat beside Fuji.

"And what would that be?" Fuji asked his twins.

"It's called a twist serve." Mitsusuke's voice boomed with merriment.

"Wow, really? My babies are so talented, already learning a serving move." Fuji complimented.

Echizen stepped up from standing beside Tezuka. "Of course, it's all thanks to me. I taught them."

Momoshiro hissed in fake annoyance. "They learned it from watching you. _Watching, _Ryoma. _Watching._"

"Chh. Mada mada dane." Echizen pulled down his cap and left the room. If people didn't know him better, they'd think Echizen was moping.

"Kya! The twins are taking after both of you, such fast learners and smart too." Eiji squealed before gathered Mitsusuke in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Your hair tickles, Uncle Eiji." Mitsusuke squirmed in Eiji's arms.

"Hoh! That's right. I gotta teach you my special hidden ability." Eiji boasted with a wide grin.

"Yay!" Mitsusuke cheered.

"Hoi Hoi! You're going to be so flexible by the end of the day." Eiji released Mitsusuke and stood up, taking her hand. "Let's go!"

The two enthusiastically left the room.

Fuji suddenly remembered how twisty Eiji could get. "Eiji! I'm going to break you if you dislocate her!" He yelled out and was responded by a small and distant voice of 'got it'.

"Come on Kunisyuu. I'll teach you how to make sushi." Unknown to Kawamura, a few faces paled and left the room in hurried. Kunisyuu hurriedly followed his uncle Taka out with much enthusiasm to learn.

Fuji sighed and looked up at Tezuka when everyone left beside them.

"Are you tired?" Tezuka sat down beside Fuji and pulled his lover to his chest. He moved his hand through Fuji's hair gently.

"No, but I feel like an exhausted house wife." Fuji snuggled into Tezuka's warmth.

"I'm sorry. I'll find a house keeper if you want."

Fuji chuckled and lifted his head to look at Tezuka. "No, I was only joking. House work is not all that difficult. Besides, your mother does most of it." Fuji lie back on the sofa with his head on Tezuka's laps. He brought his hand up to play with a strand of Tezuka's hair. "We haven't had much time to ourselves like this, with Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke around."

At Fuji's longing voice, Tezuka couldn't help but bowed down and kissed Fuji's lips.

"I know, but the twins will be growing up soon. We'll have more time by then."

Fuji's face suddenly fell solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka immediately cupped Fuji's face and brought it closer to his own.

"I'm worried that once they grow up, they'll have suspicions and want to know…you know, of our miracle, something so unnatural--"

"Shh." Tezuka placed his index over Fuji's lips. "They'll understand that you gave birth to them. And for that, they'll love you no matter what the circumstance is." He brushed his hand over Fuji's cheeks, who moved into the warm hands. "Don't worry. They're happy and everyone is happy now. Don't think about the future, only think about what is right in front you."

The simple Tezuka that everyone knew was never expected to know his passionate side, because only his family got to receive that pleasure.

Fuji nodded and smiled. He took hold of Tezuka's hand that was on his cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Tezuka smiled and swooped low to kiss Fuji again.

Dinner came around quickly with Kawamura, Oishi, and Kunisyuu being the chefs for the evening.

Everyone, aside from Fuji, Mitsusuke, and Tezuka, was definitely not looking forward to dinner. The reason rested on Kunisyuu's insistence on helping with preparing dinner.

Inui regretted that he taught Kunisyuu the art of concoction before dinner began, and everyone blamed Inui for letting his guard down.

When dinner was set, everyone sat around the dinning table with hesitant appetite, looking at the food skeptically.

"Okay babies, why don't we do the prayers before meal?" Fuji prompted the children that sat between Tezuka and himself.

The twins nodded. They closed their eyes and held their hands together as everyone followed suit. "Thank you for the food we eat and for the ones who made the food."

Their eyes fluttered open. "Time to eat!"

Fuji and Tezuka reached out to get food for their twins.

Oishi and Taka also reached out to get some food, but Oishi stopped when he noticed the usual big eaters were not helping themselves to full serving. "Aren't you all hungry?"

"Well…is it safe?" Momoshiro was drooling, but his brain was hesitant to send signals to his muscles to grab the food.

Fuji looked at Momoshiro with slight confusion. "Why wouldn't it be safe?"

"…" Momoshiro fidgeted nervously under Fuji's questioning gaze. He had become smart to know that it was not good if he said the problem started with Kunisyuu's cooking ability.

It was silent for quite awhile when none spoke up, who had the same nervousness as Momoshiro did, until Oishi grabbed the idea of what was going on. "Oh, I see what you mean." He chuckled. "Don't worry. I promise this meal contains no…unusual ingredients. After all, I watched over Kunisyuu, so there shouldn't be a problem unless…" He glanced at Kunisyuu, who pouted and returned quickly.

"I didn't put anything in. Honest." He looked at Oishi with his widened eyes.

"See? Now let's eat." Oishi smiled assuringly at his nervous friends.

The group resumed to a happy dinner.

"I think Kunisyuu should be with Oishi more often if he's around Inui as often." Eiji grinned idiotically. "Just to cancel out the effect."

"I agreed." Momoshiro said with his mouthful. "By the way, this spare rib is way too awesome!"

Everyone laughed at the mess Momoshiro made; his mouth was smeared with brown sauce and food particles were flying out of the cavern.

"Takeshi! You're spitting into my food!" Echizen complained as he scooted away, pulling his plate along.

"Don't follow Momoshiro's sample. It's not proper." Fuji turned to his twins and heed them the lesson.

The twins nodded. "I never do that." Kunisyuu proudly stated as he leaned to Fuji for a hug.

"Me neither. Right Daddy?" Mitsusuke smiled up at Tezuka, who gave an affirmative grunt.

"Listen to your parents and don't be like me." Momoshiro continued talking with his mouthful. "I don't want to end up beneath the dirt if I influence you both in any ways. It's unhealthy for me."

"Tsk. You know how to be healthy?" Echizen scoffed.

Dinner ended pleasantly. They split the cleaning among each other for fair shares of the work.

By the end of the day when everyone retreated to bed, Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu relayed what they learned to their parents, which were: experimenting different concoctions that everyone thought to be the most horrid thing; learning the art of professional tennis skills; achieving the knowledge of how to feed oneself from scratch; understanding the need to be a caring person while others were defined as reckless and immature; manipulating the body to bend in the most unusual way; talking to animals; and never following Momoshiro's example.

Of course, Fuji and Tezuka needed to thank their friends for today, passing down their legacy to the twins. And simply, the twins needed more practice before they could become masters in those teachings from their uncles.

**AN: I had a hard time thinking of a plot, and I hoped this is good enough because I found this to be not as funny as I thought it to be. Anyhows, if anyone has any suggestion, please let me know. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. I am glad that you find these drabbles enjoyable.**


	5. Chapter 5

o0o0o0o0o0o

OMAKE 5 - My Valentine

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Age 9-

The road was crowded. Almost every restaurant was occupied with loving couples.

"Kunimitsu, where are we going?" Fuji turned to look at Tezuka, who was eyeing the road.

A smile came to Tezuka's face when he glanced from the road to look at Fuji's luminescent face, owning to the moonlight. "We're almost there." Tezuka's left hand reached over to the shot-gun seat to take Fuji's hands.

"I'm getting impatient." Fuji said jokingly.

"It'll be worth it." His left hand patted Fuji's hands assuringly.

Soon, Tezuka turned into a small harbor and parked in the midst of other cars. Tezuka hurriedly went over to the passenger's side to open the door for Fuji.

"Let's go." Tezuka held out his hand in which Fuji took it graciously to pull himself up and out of the car.

"You're making me nervous, every time on this day." Fuji leaned into Tezuka for warmth.

Tezuka brought his right arm around Fuji's shoulder and they walked toward a small building.

"But you like surprises." He kissed Fuji's crown.

"In fact, I do." He smiled up at Tezuka.

"This way." Tezuka steered Fuji through another pair of doors after they entered the building.

Fuji looked around the building as he waited for Tezuka to check in at the counter. There were different designs and colors of boats lying about, shiny and coated.

"Come. We can go now." Tezuka jingled a pair of keys in front of Fuji's face.

Fuji chuckled and grabbed the keys. "What are these for? I hope it's not the keys to a secret room tonight. I was surprised you didn't take me to a hotel."

Tezuka grinned and shook his head. "No. This is much better than hotels." Tezuka took the keys back before pulling Fuji along.

They walked out of the back door that led directly into the harbor, where the boats were parked on the water.

Tezuka stepped down into a small rowing boat. It moved with the weight side to side on the water surface. "Give me your hands."

Fuji smiled amused. It was so typical of Tezuka to choose a rowing boat over a motor boat.

Once they were seated in the boat, an employee walked over to release the robe. They thanked him before Tezuka rowed them away.

"I didn't know you know how to row a boat." Fuji lie with his head on Tezuka's laps as he looked up at the starlight sky.

"I know a lot of things. I just don't do it often." Tezuka smiled.

"Then, you only do these things with me?"

"Hn."

Fuji reached up to caress Tezuka's face. "I love you."

Tezuka looked down and bent low to kiss Fuji's lips lovingly.

After a couple of minutes, Fuji found their boat entering a secluded area that was fenced with water willows. Tezuka rowed them under an entrance created by the willow's branches that hung like a curtain.

Fuji sat up as his eyes darted around him to take in the vicinity. It was dark, but not completely. Through the leaves and branches, he could still see the light from the sky that pierced through. Even without much light, Fuji could see the beautiful greeneries that nature offered.

There was a small island like earth protrusion in front of them. Around it was water and willow trees that added up to wall-like arrangement.

Tezuka smiled. He knew Fuji would be captivated with what he planned ahead. He guided Fuji off the boat.

"Wait here." Tezuka left Fuji to stand by the table in the middle of the clearing.

"Okay."

Tezuka disappeared behind the willow tree that was off to the side.

Suddenly, strings of rainbow lights flickered on. Slowly, the willow tree that Tezuka disappeared behind lit up first, and then the willow trees around them, flickering on one by one until they reached the end.

A flash sparked before more colorful lights appeared around him. The tips of the synthetic grass twinkled with green lights. The branches of the rose bushes were entwined with white and pink lights. The edge of the table and 2 chairs were lined with blue lights.

Then, Tezuka appeared from behind the willow, holding a large bouquet of at least 20 different flower species.

A soft melody tuned on.

"Syusuke. I hope you like what you are seeing. It took me a long time to set this up."

Fuji took a step forward.

"I know it is not much, and I'm not really a romantic person. But if you are willing, will you stay by me until we both aged into gray days?"

Fuji strides closer to stand in front of Tezuka. His eyes were moisturized.

Tezuka reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a box. He flicked it open with one finger and kneeled down. "Would you marry me and be my Valentine until the end of time?"

Droplets fell onto the glistening grass. Fuji broke into a watery smile and his body trembled with happiness. He took the bouquet and lunged into Tezuka arms. "Yes, I would. I would walk with you for eternity if possible. I love you, Kunimitsu. I will always will."

"And I you, Syusuke."

Fuji released the hug to let Tezuka slide the sapphire stoned ring into his sleek ring finger.

Fuji wasted no time to kiss Tezuka firmly, but gently with love.

Unexpectedly, Fuji's phone ringed. They broke the kiss as Fuji recognized the ring tone.

"Hello?" Fuji brought his hand to wipe the happy tears away, but Tezuka stopped him. Instead, Tezuka brushed his thump over Fuji's cheek to take away the moisture.

"Mommy!" The beautiful voice of Mitsusuke rang through the speaker.

"What is it, sweetie?" Fuji moved to sit on Tezuka's laps. His head rested on Tezuka's shoulder

"We're hungry. Can you come home and make us something to eat?" Mitsusuke whined.

Tezuka chuckled. His ears were near to the cell phone.

"Where's Grandmother? You could ask her."

"Grandfather and grandmother went out long ago, and Kazu-Oji-san doesn't know how to cook except boiling water."

'Mitsusuke!'

Fuji and Tezuka heard a deep voice in the background. It belonged to Kunikazu.

'Don't bother your parents.'

'But we're hungry and there's no real food.'

"Sweetie, why don't you ask Kazu-Oji-San to ordered take-out food for tonight? Your father and I won't be home anytime soon."

'Mommy said we're going to have to eat take-out food.' Mitsusuke relayed the message to Kunikazu.

"Okay Mommy. We'll do that. Have fun with Daddy then."

"Thank you. I love you, sweetie." The moment it ended, Tezuka bent down to continue what they started before the interruption.

"We haven't had much time for each other since the twins became part of our life." Fuji hushed against Tezuka's lips before pecking it once.

"Then let's make it up all tonight." A twinkle of mischief coated Tezuka's voice before Fuji was pushed back on the ground with Tezuka towering over.

**For Yuujirou, who requested a Valentine drabble.**


	6. Chapter 6x1

o0o0o0o0o0o

OMAKE 6 - 1

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Age 13-

Every one said that the age of 13 was the evil epoch. It carved out the innocence in the younger ones. For one thing, their curiosity developed too profoundly.

Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu were enrolled in Hoshen Junior High Academy a month ago, a notorious school for the affluence around the area and tennis players.

They often walked together to school every morning, but occasionally, Tezuka would drop them off if his working time was a convenience with their school time.

"We're home!" Mitsusuke's beautiful voice filled the quiet house. She looked to her brother, who shrugged and proceeded in before her.

"Mom said she has an interview for a magazine press today."

_[AN-the twins didn't know Fuji was a male, and since they always called him 'mommy', they had the generalization that he's a female. Let's all pretend that their parents were very careful about their secrets.]_

Ayana, Kuniharu, and Kunikazu went on a vacation to Germany a week ago, and they wouldn't be home in 2 months or so.

The siblings walked by the living room to their room that they'd shared since they were babies. They were going to get their own rooms as soon as Fuji cleared out his cacti to make the room available for Kunisyuu, while Mitsusuke got the room that was once a studied room for their great-grandfather.

"I have so much homework to work on. The teachers were assignments crazy, never once did we have any free time until the bell rings." Kunisyuu dropped onto the bed and hugged the bolster covered with apples cover-sheet. He breathed in the scent of the bolster before letting out a satisfying sigh.

"You can't expect anything less from Hoshen Academy. It's not called prestigious for nothing, you know." Mitsusuke laid on the bed with her arms spread out widely. "Home sweet home." She murmured with a smile and closed her eyes.

"Indeed." Kunisyuu agreed out loud. A moment of silent passed by before he sat up and looked over at his sister. "Mitsusuke, are you going to run for the student body Vice President?"

Mitsusuke's eyes moved over to her brother. "I suppose so. Why? Are you?" Her eyes widened when Kunisyuu's smile widened. "Really?"

"Nah." He fell back down on the mattress.

"Oh good. I don't want to run against you." A relieved smile was on her face. "It'll be complicated."

"I know. You should thank your aniki for making your life easier. Without me, no one can stand against you." A teasing grin spread across his face. "Oh, did I tell you? I'm going to try out for the Tennis team."

"I'd figure that out if you didn't tell me. I want to try out for the girl's team too, but their potential insufficient. I don't want to waste my time." She pouted.

The twins had been playing tennis with their parents since years ago, and they had improved excellently. They were equally taught from Fuji and Tezuka's techniques, so none was better than the other. In addition, their uncles came by on occasions to teach them some of their techniques as well.

"They should have a coed Tennis team." Mitsuske said with disappointment in her voice. She really liked tennis, but Hoshen Academy only trained the boy's team to compete in prefecture and national levels, while the girl's team was only trained for the prefecture level.

"Who knows, maybe you could convince the school board to let you into the team, or ask mom to do it." A chuckle left his mouth. "Mom always has a way of doing things."

"You think a lot like her, but I really doubt dad will let mom do anything non-sense." She thought for a while. "Or maybe I should just try."

"Now you're thinking."

A pillow flew between the beds and landed on his face.

"Don't tease me." She said playfully. "I need to start on my history homework." Mitsusuke stood up and went over to her desk. She took out the texts and materials from her backpack and settled them on the table as she hummed happily.

"Why couldn't we be in all the same classes this year? It'd be so much easier if we are. You know, we can divide up the workload."

"Stop being lazy and get starting." Mitsusuke turned around. "The try out is for tomorrow right?" She tapped the pen she held in her hand on her chin in contemplation.

"Yeah. Are you going to show up?"

"Should I?"

"It's up to you." Kunisyuu reached for his backpack and took out his science book.

"Hm." She smiled brightly before turning back to her homework.

For a while, they did their homework with a few sounds of pen against paper and pages flipped.

"Ne, my teacher taught us a really weird chapter today." Kunisyuu murmured. His brows furrowed as he skimmed through the reading.

"What is it?" Mitsusuke continued writing without looking at him.

"The reproductive system."

Pen stopped its scribbling on the paper. Mitsusuke looked up and turned around.

"Yeah, it is." She scrunched up her nose. "My teacher talked about it. I'm going learn about it for the next chapter. Some of my friends said something about period. Do you know what it is?"

"No, I'm just learning the basic."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Footsteps angrily thumped onto the floor. The sound made its way into the kitchen, and then the sound of water ran.

"Mommy?" Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke poked their heads into the kitchen.

Fuji turned to the voice and quickly fixed himself with a smile and put down the glass of water. "Hi babies." Fuji came over and hugged them.

"Are you not feeling well?" Kunisyuu frowned with worries.

"I'm fine." Fuji let out an assuring smile.

"That's great then. I thought someone made you mad." Mitsusuke smiled.

Fuji chuckled and led them outsides to the hall. "Are you both working on your homework?"

It was late afternoon.

"Yes," came the simultaneous reply.

"Then run along while I fix dinner." Fuji pushed them into their rooms and closed the door. He turned around and softly hummed as he ascended the staircase to get to his and Tezuka's room to freshen himself.

The shower calmed his mood completely. Just as he pulled his shirt over his head, the doorbell chimed. He quickly descended the stair.

Nearing the bottom, Fuji saw Mitsusuke making her way to the door, but told her he will get it instead. Mitsusuke then walked back to her room.

It really made Fuji ponder as to who would be visiting their before when there was no head up call. He shook his read to rid of the thought and reached for the knob. The moment Fuji opened the door, his smile was replaced by a shock comprehension.

"Hi!" The visitor greeted with a bright smile after an equally shocked expression. "Is Kunimitsu home?"

"N-no." Fuji looked unsurely at the visitor. He began to compose himself and politely welcomed the visitor. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

Fuji closed the door gently before letting his curious gaze followed after the visitor into the guest room.

"I believe this is the second we met. It is Fuji-kun, is it not?"

Fuji nodded with a friendly smile, even though the person in front of him made him somewhat uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I didn't get your name before."

"It's Minami Ashiya." The visitor had a cheerful smile about her face.

"Ah. Minami-san, Kunimitsu is still at work. He won't be home for 2 or 3 more hours. Is there anything you need or I can help you with?" Fuji asked with sincerity.

"Oh no. It's fine. I just came back from England and wanted to visit him." Then, her eyes looked around the room as if searching for something. "Are his children home?"

"Yes, they are doing their homework in their room." A question raised in Fuji's mind. Did Minami know of their miracle?

"I see."

Fuji nodded once, and there was silence. Neither knew what to say.

"Fuji-kun. Do you live here, or are you just watching over Kunimitsu's children while he's at work?"

Fuji looked at her. His inquiry confirmed. Minami did not know, but what did she know about their relationship? "Yes, I live here. Why do you ask?"

Minami shook her head. Her long hair moved along with the motion. "Then, are you living with Kunimitsu as lovers?"

Fuji blinked before giving a dry smile. "I supposed you can say that."

"I can't believe your relationship lasted until now."

Fuji would have taken that in a negative way, but before he could presume, he needed to make it clear.

"I really love him." Fuji looked to his hands. "And…his feeling reflects mine."

Fuji's tone was rigid. Minami paused and looked contemplating at Fuji, before she realized the effect of what she said had caused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

It was then that Fuji looked back up.

"I just thought…you both broke up long ago because of the twins' mother. I thought Kunimitsu and the twins' mother…"

"I understand." Fuji smiled softly.

"Mommy?" A head peeked into the room.

"Yes, sweetie?" Fuji stood up to come over to his son.

"Can I water your cacti?" Kunisyuu happened to take a liking to cacti, like his 'Mommy' did.

"Sure, and make sure to wash yourself afterward."

With a contended smile, the boy ran off. Before Fuji turned around, he anticipated that he'd need to answer the unspoken question.

"Why does he call you his mom?" Minami asked in confused curiosity.

"Because I'm his mother." Fuji thinned his lips and puffed a small sigh. "I gave birth to him…and his sister."

Minami stared at Fuji like she saw nothing. She thought it was incredulous for her to think what Fuji said was real, but the seriousness Fuji exuded told her otherwise. "Then, do they know?"

Fuji shook his had side to side. "We are keeping this secret from them for as long as we can."

"You are afraid they will not accept you?" Minami's tone was consolable. She worried for Fuji as well, yet not knowing why.

"I don't want to lose them if they found out and feel ashamed of their unnatural birth. We have been living together for almost 10 years now, and it's going just fine. They don't need to know, as long as they are happy, I'm ok with anything." Fuji unconsciously bit chewed on his lower lip.

"But you do know that they are growing up, don't you? They will find out sooner or later. Why not tell them now?" Minami had worried lines on her forehead. Sure she thought Fuji giving birth was unbelievable. If Tezuka wasn't Fuji's partner, then Minami would be sure that Fuji was merely jesting. "It'd hurt them more if they are they ones to find out."

"I have considered, but every time I tried, I couldn't utter a word. I-"

"Mommy?" It was Mitsusuke's turn to peek into the guest room.

"What is it, dear?" Both occupants in the room turned toward the door.

"Daddy called. He said he will be home early today."

"Mm. I'll get dinner fixed right now. Why don't you head to the shower." Fuji stood up.

"Hai!" Mitsusuke smiled and left.

Fuji turned back to Minami. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"If that is not a bother for you or your family." Minami smiled wistfully.

"No."

"Thank you."

For the next hour, Minami helped Fuji prepared for their meal that evening. As they finished Kunisyuu and Mitsusuke trotted into the kitchen together with their pet dog and parrot.

"Mommy, listen. I taught Ari a new phrase today." Mitsusuke brought the cage to Fuji, who was stood by the stove. "Ari, how does Mommy look today?" She talked to the parrot.

"Mommy is pretty. Mommy is pretty." Ari squealed with delight. Fuji chuckled and patted Mitsusuke's head.

"It took 5 crackers for Ari to learn this."

"Really now. Ari already knows how to play mischief?"

"Ari is a very smart parrot, you know. And what he said is true too." Mitsusuke set the cage down on a table top in a corner to get food for the parrot.

"Your mouth is really sweet today." Fuji looked at his daughter with skeptical eyes.

Mitsusuke looked back with an innocent face. "Isn't it always?"

"Yes, but today is different." Fuji cringed up his nose. "Alright, what is it?"

Mitsusuke smiled mischievously. "I'll tell you later."

The crew in the kitchen heard the front door opened just when they finished setting up the table.

Before further footsteps could be heard, Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu, who carried Armani-their Alaskan Mamulet-, darted out of the kitchen to greet their father. Fuji would have gone after them, but he didn't want their intimacy to make Minami feel left out, so he stayed with her.

"Do we have guests?" Fuji could hear Tezuka as he neared the kitchen. Of course Tezuka would know if there was a new pair of shoes in the house.

"It's Minami-san." Kunisyuu informed.

Seconds later, Tezuka and the twins came in with Armani in Tezuka's arms.

"Kunimitsu, welcome home." Fuji walked over to hug Tezuka briefly before Minami came around.

"Hello Kunimitsu." Minami smiled brightly.

"Ashiya, you're back." Tezuka gave her a small smile that his stoic, yet handsome face, could entailed.

"Yes, and the first thing was coming here. I hope you and Fuji-kun don't mind."

Tezuka looked to Fuji, who had an approving smile on his face.

"It's fine."

The family and friend sat down for dinner with mostly Minami talking about her trip and Fuji clipped in comments. The twins talked to their father about their day at school and tennis.

Once Armani finished his meal, he leapt onto Fuji's lap and curled up to sleep.

The meal ended with the twins cleaning up the dishes, so that their parents could entertain their guest.

**AN - This omake is not finished yet. There will be parts to it, unlike the previous ones. I got some suggestions about the twins finding out about their birth 'father', and a third child. I wil try to put both into this omake chapter. **

**As for Love Testament. I am working on it, but every time I finished with a part, I felt unsatisfy, so I erased it and tried to make a new one. It's in process. I just dont know how this is going to develop. It would help if you have any ideas.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6x2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 6-2 - Truth of Truth (Con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It got late into the night as they conversed, mostly Minami who did the talking of her whole voyages. Fuji showed Minami to Ayana and her husband's room. It was the only proper room for her to sleep in.

Next stop, as was everyday, he proceeded to his children's room. He reached for the door knob and turned.

Two heads stopped at what they were doing and looked up, one seemingly reading from the inch-think text book in her hands, and the other writing.

"Are you both not sleeping yet? It's already 20 after 10." Fuji went over to Mitsusuke's bed and sat beside her.

"Almost. I have 1 more page I need to read since we are having a quiz tomorrow." Mitsusuke replied as she turned her eyes back to the text.

"Hn. What about you?" Fuji turned to look at his son, who was laying flat on his stomach, writing.

"I'm filling out the form for the tennis club."

"Your father will be happy to hear that. When is the try-out?" Fuji inquired with interest. Anything that had to do with his children had his interest.

"It's tomorrow after school." Kunisyuu suddenly looked up. "Oh. I need to ask Dad to borrow his racket."

Fuji looked confused. "Why don't you use yours?"

"Oh, I need the luck to make into the team." He replied simply.

_Kids._ "Then go ahead. He won't mind you taking it. I'll tell him later."

"Cool. Thank you, mom."

Fuji turned to his girl. "Don't you have anything to tell me?" He asked with knowing eyes.

"I do!" Her eyes lit up. "I want to join the boy's tennis team. Can you help me?"

Fuji raised his eyebrow with an amused smile. "That's…a difficult one."

"But you always have your ways with things. How can this one be any different?" Mitsusuke pouted.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to help you, but your father especially told me not to do…illegal things." Fuji smiled.

"I don't think blackmailing is illegal."

"But your father does." Fuji punctuated. "It's the school rule, sweetie. I can't do anything about it unless there is a good reason." Mitsusuke's face dropped with disappointment. Fuji reached out and caressed her face. "If you like, I will find a good school with the best girl tennis player for you. Do you want that?"

"No, it's alight. It's not really important. I can always play for fun." Mitsusuke placed her hands on Fuji's.

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked.

She nodded. Fuji pulled her into a hug and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad. I was thinking you would want to commute far away."

"No mommy. I don't want to leave you." She returned the hug. "Ever."

"Me too." Fuji stood from the bed. "Sleep early, okay?" He then turned to Kunisyuu and gave him a kiss on his head. "Good night."

"Wait." Kunisyuu held onto Fuji's wrist as he got ready to leave. "Can you go to the Father-Daughter and Mother-Son dance next week?"

Fuji's smile froze in place. Breathe, he told himself. He looked away with a hesitating frown.

"You can't come?" Kunisyuu inquired wistfully.

"I…don't know." Fuji put on a smile and patted his head. "I'll see."

o0o0o0o

Sound of the shower ran in the bathroom of their bedroom when Fuji entered through the door and closed it behind him.

Fuji moved to sit on the bed, legs under the comforter and hands holding a book, with his back against the headboard.

A moment later, Tezuka approached, dressed in his PJ with a white towel around his neck that he used to dry his hair.

Fuji glanced up at Tezuka briefly before returned them to the book in his hands.

Tezuka sat in his desk, forgetting to dry his dripping wet hair, as he flipped his laptop opened and started on a file.

Fuji sighed silently and stood up, leaving the book beside the night stand. He walked around to the desk. He took the towel and rubbed the wet hair. "Does it get busy at work again?"

"Hn."

Once the towel sucked up most of the wetness, Fuji hung it over another chair in the room.

"How was your interview today?" Tezuka turned to look at Fuji, who was walking back to him.

"It's fine,"

Tezuka raised his brow. "Just fine? Mitsusuke told me you were agitated when you got home."

Now it was Fuji's turn to raise his brow. "You really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know." Tezuka pulled Fuji to sit on his laps.

"Well, I almost got the job, but the interviewer was being sexist." Fuji cringed up his nose in distaste. "He only hires females. And you know what? We talked for 10 minutes before he even started the interview, and the first thing he asked was, 'Do you want to go out?'. I got so angry, so I stormed out right away. I would have thrown the vase at him, but it was a magazine press. I didn't want to appear on the front page for attempting murder." Fuji blinked at Tezuka innocently.

Tezuka chuckled. _Just like you._ He pulled Fuji closer to his chest. "And then what happened?"

"I just walked around town to find other jobs, but I found none to my taste in the end." Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's shoulders as he spoke into Tezuka's chest.

"None at all?"

Fuji shook his head.

"How about this. Why don't you work in the Advertising Department of our company? You could use your photos to entrance our patrons." Tezuka lifted Fuji's chin up.

Fuji thought for a while before a smile broke out. "Is that okay?"

Tezuka smiled and dipped down to kiss Fuji softly on the irresistible lips. "Anything for you."

Fuji smiled brightly and snuggled up closer. They sat unmoving from the position for some minutes.

"Kunimitsu."

"Hm?" Tezuka gently caressed Fuji's hands, massaging fingers by fingers.

"Kunisyuu asked if I will go to the Mother-Son dance next week with him." Fuji sighed with unease.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I'll think about it." Fuji detangled himself and sat up. His eyes strayed to Tezuka's hair and he fondled with it nervously. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." Tezuka turned Fuji's face toward him. He wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist and planted a kiss on Fuji's lips.

Fuji was unresponsive at first as he was still nerving with the situation, but the eagerness on Tezuka's lips stirred his thought away. He returned the hungry kiss and their night passion began.

o0o0o0o

Morning came. The dining table was fully occupied and everyone ate their breakfast.

"So, did you think about it?" Kunisyuu peeked from his plate of food.

Fuji sneaked a peek at Tezuka uneasily, especially being locked under his son's gaze.

"Maybe Ashiya could come with you." Tezuka finally said, not without a confusing look from Minami. "Why don't you ask her?"

"But its a Mother's thing." Kunisyuu pouted.

"Aren't you late for school?" Tezuka pushed the chair out and stood up.

"Fine. I understand." Kunisyuu mumbled quietly and stood up to leave, as with Mitsusuke.

"I'll come home for lunch." Tezuka gave Fuji a brief kiss on his cheeks before following his twins out.

"What was that about?" Minami and Fuji walked back into the kitchen to clean up breakfast.

"Kunisyuu wants me to come to the dance as his mother. I don't think they will find out if I cross-dress, but other parents will know for sure. It'll be worst that way to find out that your mother is actually your second father." Fuji fidgeted with the dish in his hands as he washed. He sighed heavily.

Minami came up from behind and squeezed Fuji's shoulder in consolidation. "Then you must find the best way to tell them. I see how much they love you. They won't come to hate you just because you aren't like every mother."

"But will they believe it?" Fuji turned to look at Minami with pain in his eyes. "What about you? You never believed me did you?"

Minami held her breath unconsciously before generated a convincing smile. "I trust what you said were all true…but its hard to believe about the twins' birth. I'm sorry Fuji-kun."

"It's okay. I wouldn't believe it myself if it didn't happen to me." Fuji turned back to the sink and murmured quietly to himself. "I shouldn't have made the wish. It only makes more people get hurt."

Lunch came around.

Minami left to visit her friends before Tezuka got home.

"I didn't make lunch." Fuji said guiltily as they entered their room. He took Tezuka's jacket and hung it in the closet.

"It's fine." Tezuka sat down on the chair and cracked his neck joint.

"Don't burden yourself with those thoughts." Tezuka looked at Fuji from across the room. Fuji looked frail when he became depressed, especially when he didn't get a good sleep last night. "I will take care of it."

Fuji sighed and closed the closet door.

"It's been a long time since I get to spend time with you like this, no one around." Tezuka closed their distance. His eyes then roamed over Fuji, from head to toe. "Did you loose weight?" He held Fuji by his shoulders in an arm length.

Fuji shook his head side to side with a small smile.

Tezuka peered with doubting eyes. "Then, did you eat lunch everyday when you're alone?"

Fuji tore his gaze away as he moved his hands over Tezuka's chest, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Why aren't you taking care of yourself?" Tezuka grabbed onto Fuji's hands as he said gently, and when Fuji tried to pull away, he tightened the hold.

"I am. I'm happy and healthy now, aren't I?" Fuji creased his forehead, but a smile was on his lips.

"Hn." Tezuka nodded in agreement. "But you need to eat lunch every day, even if you are alone."

"I don't feel hungry when I'm alone." Fuji gave Tezuka a sad smile that squeezed Tezuka's heart. "I don't have the appetite."

"Then do you have the appetite right now?" Tezuka let go of one of Fuji's hands to use his free hand to tip up Fuji's face.

"I think so." Fuji replied with a weak smile. He was glad the Tezuka had the skill to steer his troubles away, even if it was only for a moment.

"German?"

"German." Fuji nodded happily.

They settled in a rather high-class restaurant and chose a closed-off booth to sit in. They ordered and waited.

"We haven't eaten out a lot." Fuji sipped his strawberry summer punch. "I like this place."

Tezuka let out a small chuckle. "It's nice." Tezuka maneuvered the wine glass in his hand playfully. "Maybe I should come home to eat lunch with you everyday, if not, you should come to the company."

Fuji stayed silent. He wished he could show up at the company without being pressed with questions and such.

"I wish we could go out as an official couple like others." Fuji said with a wistful smile, almost sad. "I hate staying at home, doing nothing… And when we go out, we can't hold hands or be intimate." A small tear formed in each of his eyes. "We even have to eat in a booth."

Tezuka reached out to take Fuji's hand in his. He had been careless with how much thoughts he put into their relationship. His job had kept him busy most of the time. Sometimes it became so busy that the only time he got to talk to Fuji was a short time during breakfast.

He knew Fuji had put every effort into this almost clandestine relationship by staying home and taking care of the twins. Fuji always had to painfully hide their relationship when they go out, which were rare occasions. Most of the times, it was always Tezuka who took the twins out, and not Fuji. Why? Because Fuji had to play the 'Mother' role. He had to hide his gender. Tezuka had totally forgotten how confined and lonely Fuji felt with the only people he saw everyday were his cacti, the pets, and the Tezukas. Fuji sacrificed a lot to come to be this day: bearing the twins for more than 8 months, living far away from his family, hiding his true self, standing up for Tezuka's father sometimes strict policies, and pretending that everything was alright when it wasn't. Fuji indeed had sacrificed a lot. Tezuka scolded himself for forgetting such important things.

Tezuka wiped away the moistures before they could fall. "I'm sorry." He tucked a strayed strand of hair behind Fuji's ear. "It's my entire fault, forgetting all that you have done for me. I'm sorry for neglecting you in everyway."

"No." Fuji sniffed softly. "I don't blame you for anything. In fact, I'm really thankful to you for accepting me when your family was against it. If you were to abandon me, I wouldn't know what to do." Fuji presented a truthful smile.

"I love you. I really do."

"You are so good to me." Fuji leaned into Tezuka's touch on his cheek. "I love you the most."

Tezuka felt horrible for spending the least time with Fuji, even less than the time he dedicated to the twins. _How can I be such a horrible lover, yet you still love me with all your heart?_ A lump of guilt formed in his throat.

Food arrived and they ate mostly in silence. Tezuka tried to coax his lover into eating the whole serving, but in the end, Fuji only ate half. Tezuka could eat double of Fuji's serving. The stress that only arisen a few days ago had taken a huge toll on Fuji's health. Tezuka wondered what would happen if things won't work out nicely.

Tezuka decided he would take the rest of the day off, seeing how Fuji needed him so much.

They slept in each other's arms on the couch in their living room after they got home and changed out into more comfortable clothing.

Unfortunately at 4 o'clock, Tezuka's phone vibrated and woke them both up from the peaceful little nap. It was a phone call from his work. Tezuka dismissed the call after a minute.

"Do you need to go back to work?" Fuji rubbed his eyes as he sat up from Tezuka's arms.

"No." Tezuka yawned and rubbed his hair. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep, better than last night." Fuji rewarded Tezuka with a quick kiss.

They relaxed back on the couch, Fuji sitting on Tezuka's laps, who was pressing gentle kisses along Fuji's nape.

"I think you will look stunning in a formal dress." Tezuka breathed hot air on Fuji's neck.

Fuji shivered with a chuckle. "I think you like me cross-dressing." He turned around to face Tezuka. He closed his face in and rubbed their noses together. "But I still have my pride, you know? Although I look feminine, it doesn't mean I'm a female." Fuji said with a tease.

"I'm happy with you." Tezuka grinned and pulled Fuji in closer by his waist. "I like my male lover the way he is."

They both moved into to kiss, but as they started to going deep into the kiss, a shattered sound from outside of the living room door startled them. Fuji immediately leaped off Tezuka and dashed out. Tezuka followed closely behind.

Fuji opened the door. His eyes widened and his whole body froze when the identical pair of eyes stared back at him with the same shocked eyes.

Tezuka moved from behind Fuji. His eyes spotted a glass of water, shattered on the floor. He looked up. "Mitsusuke."

TBC

**Thank you those who sent in messages of what you thought. I've decided to keep this omake and continue with it. There will be more TEFU interactions, more than the twins, that is. I hope this drama is okay, for those who wants the drama.**


	8. Chapter 6x3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 6-3 - Truth of Truth (con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mitsusuke." Tezuka surveyed the 2 shocked people. He called out to her again. "Mitsusuke." His daughter turned her head slowly towards him. "Where is your brother?"

"Tennis." Mitsusuke replied precisely.

Tezuka nodded in understanding before he began what Fuji had been fearing most. "Did you…hear everything?"

Mitsusuke made no sign as she stared at the ground. It was silent when she decided to speak up again. "Is that why you can't come to the dance?" Disappointment and sorrow was in her voice as she refused to look at Fuji.

"Mitsusuke." Fuji breathed out. He reached out to touch his daughter, but she stepped back and looked up at him with confused and hurt eyes.

"Tell me what you both said was a joke." Mitsusuke demanded with her controlled voice, but her trembled eyes betrayed her turmoil emotions within. "Tell me my mother is like all the mothers who like to go shopping and spending female times with their daughters."

Fuji's body started to shake as tears fell down from his eyes as he fixated them onto those of his daughter's.

"Other girls at school talked about doing things with their mothers: getting a manicure, going shopping for dresses, and…spending time together. I thought I could talk with my mother about my girl troubles at school, telling you about the new kid at school." She paused and bit her lower lips.

"I do spend time with you. I listen to any troubles you have. I can be the mother that you want me to." Fuji replied desperately in a whisper. He wasn't strong enough to use his voice efficiently.

"But you always skipped out when I asked you to go with me to the mall or to attend meetings at school." Her forehead creased. "You were never there for me when I needed you outside of home."

"Mitsusuke. How could you talk so little of your mother?" Tezuka reprimanded in a stern voice, but not with anger.

"**He** is not my mother."

Fuji thought his heart had stopped beating at that moment. The denial was more painful than the pain that he had to induce during his twins' labor.

"Do you doubt that the one who carried you under his skin for 8 months is not your mother?" Tezuka asked incredulously. "After all these years, did you not feel his love for you even though he is not a typical mother compared to the others?"

No, was what she wanted to say, but she couldn't find her voice at that moment. She was confused, didn't know how to respond to this new shock she was given so suddenly.

Fuji shook his head slightly. He couldn't believe what was happening. His daughter doubted her birth mother, no, father. Fuji swallowed the tears agonizingly. He could feel Tezuka's disappointment beside him.

"Mitsusuke." Tezuka stepped closer to her and held her by her shoulders.

"It is true then, father? That mommy is not a woman?" Mitsusuke inquired softly, so only Tezuka could hear.

"Yes. Syusuke is the person I love the most in this world. I love him even though he is a man and even though our love is different." Tezuka confessed truthfully as he held her gaze. "Do you love him too, like I do?"

"What about my friends? What would they think?" She shifted her gaze to Fuji, who quiet stood far behind Tezuka as if he was afraid to move or make any noises.

"What does that has to do with anything?" Tezuka asked with disappointment. He thought their rearing style was better than what Mitsusuke spurted out.

"Mit-susuke." Fuji held out his hands to her as he called out her name in broken syllables.

Suddenly, Mitsusuke pushed Tezuka's hands away and dashed out of the house.

Fuji collapsed onto the floors as the tears he kept in finally surged out from within.

Tezuka looked after Mitsusuke, but he didn't know who he should choose to be with at that moment. He turned to look at Fuji and decided that his lover needed him the most right now.

Tezuka kneeled down and gathered Fuji's small body into his embrace. He tried to sooth the shaking body within him with consolidate strokes. "Shhh. All will be okay."

"No, it isn't. Nothing is okay." Fuji didn't cease his sob as he snuggled closer to Tezuka's comfort. He couldn't lose his daughter. Without thought, Fuji pushed against Tezuka and ran out of the house.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka stood up immediately and ran after him.

Fuji didn't know where he was going, but he knew he must go somewhere. The road seemed to branch out endlessly. He took a chance and chose the path to the twins' school. His feet carried him away unconsciously, even when he didn't know he crossed the street without looking at the traffic. His focus zoomed in when he heard the car horn.

"Syusuke!" Before any damage was done, Fuji felt himself yanked back.

The car zoomed by in front of him.

"What were you think of crossing the road without looking?" Tezuka chastised, but his heart was filled with much grief more than anger. If Fuji had gotten hit by the car, then he would surely loose his breath.

Fuji didn't reply and kept crying against Tezuka's loudly pounding chest. "Please don't do that again." Tezuka let out a breath of relief and kissed Fuji's head.

o0o0o0o

Mitsusuke ran pointlessly along the road with tears blinded in her eyes. _Why is mommy a man? Why can't we be like a normal family?_

For kids her age to take in the news such as this would be psychologically devastating. Mitsusuke was too confused to interpret the situation more carefully and analyze her hurtful words to Fuji.

_I do really love you. I do. But why? I thought you were a perfect mommy._

Her feet took her to a nearby park. She thought she was running to school to find her brother, but her feet took her somewhere else.

She looked around to find the park vacant of people at the moment. She crumpled under a tree and sat on its root. She brought her knees closer to her chest and buried her streaming face under her folded arms on her knees.

_I know your blood runs through my veins. But why must you be a he? I had been calling you my mommy and thinking that you would be the woman in our family who I can confide in with my troubles._

She felt lost and confused.

"Tezuka-chan?" A voice called out to her softly. It could have been lost in her sob.

Mitsusuke raised her teary face and mnuttered out a soft recognition. "Atobe-kun."

Atobe Kenji frowned at Mitsusuke's desolate face. He came closer and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?" He asked with worries.

Mitsusuke cried hard and threw herself at Kenji.

He held her and rubbed her back. It truly made him feel sad seeing Mitsusuke crying her heart out like this.

"Young Master." Kenji's driver approached them.

Kenji nodded and turned back to Mitsusuke. "Come to my house?"

Mitsusuke nodded absently and went with Kenji to his car in his arms.

o0o0o0o

Tezuka decided Fuji wasn't in the condition to find Mitsusuke. He trusted Mitsusuke would be fine on her own, but not Fuji. Fuji was in a state of emotional breakdown and anything he might did would be too risky for anyone's soul.

Kunisyuu came home not too long after, only to find a quiet house. He was sure that at least one of his parents was home because Tezuka's car was parked outside.

"Mom?" Kunisyuu quietly strode through the rooms on the first floor. "Dad?" When he found no one, he proceeded to the stair.

He knocked before opening his the door to his parents' room.

Tezuka turned as the door opened that revealed his son.

Anxiety ran through Kunisyuu as he realized how heavy and sad the atmosphere was. His mom never once cried, or at least he knew his mother didn't in front of him. "Mom, why are you crying?" Kunisyuu quickly came by Fuji's side and hugged him.

"Kunisyuu?" Fuji whispered through his teary eyes. He cupped his son's face as if he didn't believe he was actually there. "You aren't going to leave me too, are you?" Fuji's breath came into a rhythm with desperation.

"What are you talking about? Why would I leave you?" Kunisyuu frowned in confusion. "Who left?"

Fuji only held tighter onto his son as if Kunisyuu was going to disappear into the air.

Tezuka sighed uneasily as he rubbed Fuji's back. "He's not himself right now."

_He? Did I hear it right?_ Kunisyuu's knitted together in greater confusion. "Dad? What is this about? Where is Mitsusuke?"

Tezuka squeezed his eyes shut.

"Why do you call mom that?" Kunisyuu asked uneasily with nervousness ran through him.

"She ran away." Tezuka opened his eyes and held his son's gaze. "For the same reason that you are confused about right now."

"You mean…" Kunisyuu's eyes widened and looked down at Fuji, who was oblivious to their conversation. "Dad, this is not something to joke about."

"I am not joking." Tezuka said with a definite tone. "We've been hiding this from you and your sister, because Syusuke thought the truth might take you both from him. It was a miracle that he was able to carry you both within him until you and Mitsusuke were born. It is the entire truth."

Kunisyuu's eyes flashed with incredulity and disbelief as he took in the information. His confusion led him to detangle himself from Fuji's desperate hold.

"Kunisyuu?" Fuji's breath labored and his eyes were filled with panic and pain. "Don't leave me." He called out as Kunisyuu slowly retreated toward the door. "Please, don't go."

Kunisyuu turned and ran out.

"Kunisyuu!" Fuji reached out, but Tezuka held him back. "He hates me too." He sobbed more and the tears fell like monsoon rain. "They don't want me anymore."

"No one hates you." Tezuka embraced Fuji's frail body tight. "They just need time to think." He kissed Fuji's head. "I love you." It really broke his heart to see Fuji so…broken and miserable.

o0o0o0o

Kunisyuu closed the door behind him once he was inside his room. He sat down in his desk with his head in his hands. "What is going on?"

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. His mother never was interested in typical women's things. The only fact that his mother was a mother was that he looked like a woman. Fuji cooked only because it was necessary when Ayana was unable to.

Kunisyuu never thought about this predicament before because he was happy with Fuji as their mother. Fuji was the best mother in the world to him: caring, gentle, understanding, and…everything else.

"That explains everything." He mumbled and pounded his head with his fist in frustration.

o0o0o0o

Atobe was on a phone call when his son came home. He ended the called and stepped out of his study room, only to find within his son's arm was a crying girl. He couldn't tell who she was, but there was a familiarity in her that he couldn't conceive.

"Kenji." He greeted his son, who was oblivious to his father's presence, as his whole attention was on Mitsusuke.

"Dad." Kenji looked up.

"Who is this, and what have you done with her?" Atobe demanded in an impatient voice.

"I didn't do anything. I found Tezuka-chan alone in the park when I passed by." Kenji replied with a slight hint of worries. He didn't want his father to get the wrong idea that he used to bully others when he was younger, but not anymore.

"She's Tezuka's daughter?" Atobe inquired with puzzlement. _Why is Tezuka's daughter doing here? Furthermore, why is she crying?_

Atobe inhaled a deep breath and stepped forward to kneel down in front of Mitsusuke. He hated to get soft when women cry. He couldn't help it. "Mitsusuke, is it?"

Mitsusuke nodded. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but the tears were still flowing at constant pace.

"Go get a wet towel." Atobe told his son.

Kenji sprinted off to do what he was asked.

Atobe turned back to Mitsusuke. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head slowly side to side. "Where are your parents?"

Mitsusuke squeezed her hands tighter and the tears spilled more rapidly.

He pulled Mitsusuke in an embrace and rubbed her head comfortingly. "Don't cry. Tell me what happened."

"How can my mother be a man?" Mitsusuke whispered heartbrokenly on Aobe's shoulder.

Atobe tensed.

Mitsusuke pushed herself out to look at Atobe's face with searching eyes. "Is it possible for a man to have babies?"

The hurt expression on her face made Atobe speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say because he thought he shouldn't be the person to have a say in any of this. It was not his family issue that he should put his nose in, but he settled on a neutral inquiry. "How did you know that Fuji is a man?"

Mitsusuke's eyes widened with surprise. "You knew about my mom?" The look on Atobe told her, yes without him uttered a word. "Then, is it really true? That he birthed my brother and me?"

Atobe nodded with solemnity. It seemed that Mitsusuke was having a hard time adjusting to this situation.

"What about my friends?" Mitsusuke trembled as she slid to the floor.

"What of your friends?" Atobe frowned.

"What would they think of me with a…a…male mother? They will think that I'm…not normal." Mitsusuke said with a stubborn pride. She knew she shouldn't utter such thoughts, but with the moment right now, she couldn't think straight.

Atobe would have hit the girl until she came to her senses, but who was he to hit her? "Is what your friends say more important than the love that Fuji gave you? He sacrificed his pride and freedom to carry you, birth you, and then care for you since you were born. Don't you think what you just sad is very hurtful if Fuji hear this?" He felt the need to chastise her childish logic.

Kenji arrived just in time to help Mitsusuke from answering that last question and gave the wet towel to her, who pressed it against her face.

"Take Mitsusuke to your room." Atobe told his son and stood up. He watched the 2 children walked away. When he could see them no more, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

The other line picked up with a brief greeting. "Oshitari. Connect me to Tezuka's phone." His request was instantaneous.

Tezuka picked up the phone with distressed in his confused voice.

"Your daughter is at my place." Atobe said simply. Tezuka thanked him quickly and disconnected the call.

o0o0o0o

Fuji lie on their bed motionlessly. Tezuka was beside him, assuring him that everything will be okay with comforting touches.

He was more calm now, thanks to Atobe's phone call, knowing Mitsusuke was alright.

"Syusuke." Tezuka shook Fuji lightly, but returned by no response. "Let's go find Mitsusuke."

Fuji slowly looked at Tezuka with glazed eyes. The tear stained was dried on his cheeks. He cried so much that he felt his whole body had dried up. "Mit-su-su-ke?"

"Yes." Tezuka helped Fuji to sit up and out of bed.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kunisyuu intersected their ways.

Fuji's eyes glazed with fear and moved behind Tezuka and trembled with paranoia. "He hates me. He doesn't want to see me. I should hide." Fuji said softly like a lost child running away from a threat.

Kunisyuu felt a pang of guilty within his heart. His rash action early had brought fear and pain to his mother, who clearly did not deserved anything of this cruelty.

Tezuka looked sadly at Fuji's condition. He couldn't blame his children or anyone for this outcome, and especially not Fuji. Fuji was the most pure and innocent soul in all this. If someone was to blame, it was himself, for getting Fuji pregnant with his selfish desire.

"Mommy?" Kunisyuu blinked and tears formed. He stepped closer to Fuji, who moved against Tezuka as if being close to Tezuka would make him sink into the latter and become invisible. "I don't hate you." Kunisyuu said with gentle coax voice.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji tightly to tell Fuji that he will be safe from any danger within his embrace.

Fuji stopped pushing against Tezuka and looked into his son's eyes. "You…don't hate me?" His trembled eyes continued to shake, but not of fear. It was surprise.

Kunisyuu forced an honest smile because he felt like the worst person in the world for making Fuji cry. How could he smile when his heart hurt so much by looking at Fuji. "I still love you, and you will always be my mother…who I love the most in this world. I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

Fuji finally smiled a first smile, albeit small.

Tezuka smiled along, happy that his son had taken this situation very well.

Kunisyuu couldn't help but smile. He moved forward and embraced Fuji dearly. "I love you, mom."

**AN: Thank You for staying with me this far. This omake will not result in angst. I favor happiness above all, and drama comes in second.**


	9. Chapter 6x4

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 6-4 - Truth of Truth (Con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mitsusuke was alone on the roof. She used Kenji's window to get out.

The night wind was gentle and not so cold. Up on the sky was a black veiled with sparkly diamonds everywhere and a big old Moon shining forth.

She had been looking up at the night sky for a while now, free of thoughts. Somehow, the moment calmed her and made her forget most of the things she had on her mind, but eventually, the disarray thought came back to her accordingly. She remembered everything that happened, each of Fuji's emotions toward each of her words.

_Did I really say all that hurtful words? It hurt mom so much. _Mitsusuke remembered the moment before she unceremoniously ran out of the house. Now that it was the right moment that she could think of her past actions, she regretted most of them.

Sure, she was shocked, but what she said was not from the bottom of her heart. She admitted that the words from her mouth came from a spontaneous child's mind.

_When did I even care what my friends think? _

A miffed sigh left her lung and dissipated into the air.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Atobe was considerate to open the door for them himself and to dismiss most of his household staff for the evening. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He knew Tezuka and Fuji were the perfect parents that he had ever known, even though they weren't best friends or anything like that.

The distraught look on Fuji's face was a mix of fear, anxiety, unclear happiness, and haste. Without words, Atobe let Fuji, Tezuka, and Kunisyuu into the house gaining a grateful nod from Tezuka.

Fuji's red-blue eyes searched the house. He turned around and clutched Tezuka's hand when he found no one else besides the four of them present. Fuji then whispered, "Where is she?"

Tezuka pulled Fuji into his arms and gently spoke. "You need to calm down first."

Fuji nodded. Eventually, Fuji's heart beat slowed down to a constant pace.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka pushed them slightly apart and looked into Fuji's unsettled eyes.

Fuji nodded anyways.

Atobe quietly walked ahead.

Kunisyuu ran up beside Fuji and took hold of his hand. "I will be with you." He gave Fuji an assuring squeeze.

Fuji looked at his son a let out a small smile. He nodded with a grateful thank.

Tezuka walked by Fuji with his arm around Fuji's shoulders as they followed Atobe deeper into his house that one would call a mansion.

Soon, they were led to a closed door.

Atobe opened the door for them, but the only occupant they found in the room was Atobe's son Kenji. Atobe gave his son a small cue and the boy climbed out of the window.

Not too soon, Mitsusuke appeared from the window. Her eyes widened with incredulity when she saw Fuji standing in front of her by a few meters. "Mom." She whispered.

Fuji bit his lips when his daughter casted her gaze away from him. What he didn't know was Mitsusuke's action was of shame. The shame that she had carelessly spoke the uncanny lie to her mother earlier. Fuji assumed the reason otherwise, for Mitsusuke looking away was of her being ashamed of him, and not of herself.

Fuji gulped down the lump of tears down his throat before speaking softly. "Mitsusuke, I'm sorry for everything."

Mitsusuke kept her head bowed as she stood rigidly listening to Fuji spoke.

"I understand if you don't want to look at me, or accept this mom who you have been calling since you could speak." A silent pause. "I didn't mean to hide this from you, but it truly pains me to think of something like this will happen…It is true that I am no woman, but I tried my best in all those years to be a good mother for you and Kunisyuu."

Fuji couldn't hold the tears in anymore; they fell slowly from his already redden eyes. "It got harder each day as you became attached to me and called me your mom affectionately so. I knew I should tell you, yet I didn't know when."

Mitsusuke's body began to tremble. The pearly tears dripped off her graceful pointed chin and splashed on the floor.

"I will also understand if you do not want this fake mother anymore. As long as you come home, I will do anything, even if it means for me to go away." Fuji took a deep breath before continuing. "I will leave, so your father could marry a true mother, a woman who could tend to your need better than a man can. If that is what you truly want, I will…disappear from your life…so your friends won't think anything bad of you. The last thing I want to do is make my children's lives a misery."

"…Syusuke." Tezuka shuddered as he looked at Fuji with disbelief. He won't accept that, even if his daughter wanted Fuji to leave. He and Fuji strived so hard to get what they had today. There was no way in the world that he would let Fuji leave. Never.

"Your father could wed another to be your step--"

"No!" Mitsusuke's head snapped up. "I don't want a step mother. I only want you." Without wasting any second, she moved toward Fuji and tightly winded herself around Fuji's body.

Fuji cried and hugged his child back with the same desperate passion of not wanting to let go. "I love you so much, and I only want what is best for you. Come home."

"I love you. I'm sorry for all the hurtful things I said to you. I didn't mean any of it. Please forgive me and don't leave. I don't want you to go far away from me. I'm sorry, mommy." Mitsusuke confessed honestly as quickly as a shooting star sweeping across the sky. She only wanted to tell Fuji how much she loved him, even though the truth was known. The truth changed nothing, and only proved how deeply Fuji's love was given to them, his children from his own flesh.

"Mhn." Fuji comfortably rubbed the back of her head. "There is nothing to forgive. I never held anything against you."

Kunisyuu couldn't help but let his tears fell. He moved closer to them and enveloped them both.

Atobe, Kenji, and Tezuka left the room silently to the first floor.

"Atobe." Tezuka started. "Thank you."

"I hate to see women cry, but you're welcome anyways." Atobe let out an amused chortle.

"I'm serious." Tezuka raised an eyebrow at Atobe's can't be helped haughtiness.

"I know." Atobe returned.

They stood with an eerie silence, none knowing what else to say, but to wait until Fuji and the twins came down.

Fuji and the twins had slid onto the floor, with Mitsusuke sitting against Fuji's chest and in his embrace, while Kunisyuu kneeled behind Fuji and hug him loosely.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Mitsusuke began in her soft voice as they all looked to the window.

"Truly is." Fuji replied. "It's the same night, I believed, that you both came to be."

"Tell us about how you and dad met." Kunisyuu said.

Fuji was about to begin, but a sound disrupted them, not one but 2. Fuji chuckled lightly. "I will, but first we need to fill both of your stomachs."

They disentangled themselves and stood up. Both children were at both of Fuji's sides as they descended the stairs to find Tezuka.

They were going home.

Fuji told the twins to freshen themselves while he and Tezuka will prepare dinner.

"Thank you for not leaving." Tezuka pulled Fuji into his chest and muffled the words into Fuji's hair. He nuzzled into the locks longingly.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you back there?" Fuji asked solemnly. The thought of him departing to leave all that he loved behind was devastating, and he was glad that it didn't become a solution.

"You did." Tezuka answered candidly. He pulled apart and kissed Fuji's forehead. "Promise me to never say that again."

Fuji nodded with a promised smile.

"Thank you. Let's get started." Tezuka walked pass Fuji, heading toward the refrigerator.

Fuji looked at Tezuka with much gratitude. Fuji ran up behind Tezuka and hugged him. "I love you." He let go with the same speed that gave Tezuka not a chance to respond and put on his apron.

Dinner was awkwardly silent, but at least the twins ate something.

The night was still earlier. Mitsusuke had decided to sit out in the patio in the garden while her parents were inside helping each other washing the dishes. Kunisyuu retreated to his room not so long after his sister left.

She didn't know how long she had sitting there, but she could feel the deep into the night breeze blowing through her. She shivered at the first wind, but suddenly she felt the wind being blocked out.

She turned around and saw Fuji smiling tenderly. He had draped a jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"May I sit here?" Fuji signaled to the ground beside Mitsusuke.

She nodded silently.

"Thank you." Fuji sat down slowly. He bit his lips nervously as he did so, not knowing how to approach his daughter. "How was dinner? I made it quite quickly, so it might not taste as savory."

"It tasted wonderful. I forgot to thank you for dinner." She replied demurely, as she entwined her fingers uneasily. "Thank you."

Fuji smiled gladly, but kept silence as his subconscious danced with joy, for he got a positive comment from his daughter.

"…Mom. No. Dad…I mean. No. You can't be Dad. It'd be too confusing. Not a good idea-"

"Sweetie, what are you mumbling about?" Fuji inquired with curiosity.

Mitsusuke didn't know she had said that aloud. She inwardly smacked herself before recomposing herself. "It was nothing, Mom-" She stopped abruptly when she realized she was calling Fuji 'Mommy' on habit. She needed to change that.

"Mitsusuke, does that make you uncomfortable?" It didn't take a genius to know Mitsusuke's inner turmoil, especially when Fuji bore her.

"No." She sighed with tiny disappointment. "Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" She looked into his unsettled eyes.

Fuji swallowed and answered truthfully. "I only feel uncomfortable when you are uncomfortable. The only thing I really wish right now is for our relationship to go back to the way it was before, with your carefree personality. I know I cannot change what you think, but instead I will change myself."

"You don't need to do that." Mitsusuke took Fuji's right hand into hers. "I will go back to the way I used to be. Please give me time. It would make me the worst daughter in the world if you change for my sake."

Fuji looked at her through loving tears. He placed his free hand on her cheek. "I am the happiest mother in the world to have such a wonderful daughter as yourself. I cannot ask for more." He pulled her into his embrace and snuggled his face into her hair.

Mitsusuke smiled and brought her arms around his waist. "Can I still call you 'mommy'?"

Fuji loosened the embraced and pushed apart with quite surprised eyes.

Mitsusuke thought Fuji was offended by the regard with his surprised eyes, so she quickly added. "It's not that I refuse to acknowledge you as who you are. It's just-" When Fuji's face loosened with ease and humor, Mitsusuke caught on and smiled. "Old habit dies hard."

"I don't mind what you regard me by, as long as your feeling for me is true and doesn't change."

Mitsusuke let out a joyful smile and lunged into Fuji.

"Let's go inside."

"Yes, mommy."

Fuji stepped in his room and closed the door behind him after he departed with Mitsusuke downstairs.

Tezuka was on his laptop, but looked up when he recognized it was Fuji who just entered. He swiveled the chair around and held out his arm for Fuji to sit on his laps. "How did it go?" He kissed Fuji's cold cheek.

"Very well. Perhaps we can go back to how we used to be soon." Fuji bit his lips jovially and snuggled closer to Tezuka.

"That's great." They stayed like that, savoring each other's warmth until Fuji's skin turned warm from cold. "Do you know what makes me the happiest man on earth right now." Tezuka said in a deep voice with mischievous glints in his eyes.

Fuji feigned innocence and played on. "I don't know. Why don't you _show _me?" Fuji played at Tezuka's shirt buttons, popping them loose slowly.

"Are you sure you want me to _show_ you?"

Fuji purred into Tezuka's ear affirmatively.

At Fuji's confirmation, Tezuka wasted no time picked Fuji up and threw him on the bed. He joined his lover instantly.

o0o0o0o

The twins were in their room doing homework when they heard a scream from the second floor.

They were about to bolt out of their room to the source of the noise when another noise followed.

They immediately recognized the ecstasy in that second noise and blushed furiously.

"I don't want to know what that was." Kunisyuu mumbled and went back to his desk still flushing red.

Mitsusuke looked at her brother's back with the same red face before turning back to her own desk. "Where's my music player when I need it?" She rumbled through the drawers in her desk clumsily.

o0o0o0o

**AN:** This is the end of this omake. I want to make another omake for the second miracle. **I will fix this chapter if it's unsatisfy to anyone, but you will need to point it out to me. **I feel this chapter goes through really quick and I'm not sure whether the whole chapter is constant with the emotions and situations.

Thank you** _Kyuubimeihime, 3chi4, , Mitsuke, Yuujirou, Tacuma, toraMizu, Ruuna, athrun zala08, nequam-tenshi, Sayoko's-fire, devi no kaze, sadari, Vhii1217, and naitram_c189_** for giving me an answer to my inquiries. The names are beautiful, but only a few will be selected. I will also mix a few, so I hope you don't mind. These informations will go on to my next omake. And also thank you the rest for reading.

**-------------At what age should the twins be when Fuji becomes pregnant again?**

**_O.O ---- I apologize for getting the reviews and chapters mixed up because of me deleting the Author's Notes chapters. If it's conveinent, can you review in another chapter and let me know or do so anonymously and I will reply to the reviews in my next chapter . Thank You!_**


	10. Chapter 7x1

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 7 - Surprises In A Day

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Age 13.9 - Saturday Morning

Sizzling sound evoked in the kitchen with a buttery aroma floating about.

Kunisyuu walked into the kitchen after he brushed his teeth. "Morning Mom." He greeted as he approached Fuji beside the stove and gave him a quick morning kiss on his cheek.

Fuji smiled and returned the kiss in the same manner. "Morning baby."

"Where is Dad and Mitsusuke?" Kunisyuu took a mug from the cupboard and made himself a hot chocolate.

"Mitsu has been up since 6 and outside, perhaps exercising." It was nearing 8. "Mitsusuke just joined him not too long ago."

"Then why aren't you outside?" Kunisyuu leaned on the kitchen counter and sipped his drink slowly, careful not to burn his tongue. He knew the older Tezukas [Ayana, Kuniharu/kazu] were in the park, doing their routine morning power walks that they had developed since the vacation.

"Someone has to make breakfast, and I can't starve my family now, can I?" Fuji smiled and turned off the stove as he finished with the last French toast.

"Why can't we all eat cereal every morning? It's easy, fast, and convenient." Kunisyuu remarked good-naturedly. "We should do things the American's ways. Fast food."

Fuji chuckled. "We should, huh? And become obese together."

"Sounds tempting already." Kunisyuu chuckled along.

Just then, Mitsusuke's voice neared the kitchen-to-the-backyard door. They mother and son could distinct 2 familiar footstep patterns.

"Morning Dad." Kunisyuu greeted once the door opened and Tezuka stepped inside with Mitsusuke following behind.

"Good Morning." Tezuka ruffled his son's hair before taking the mug that Fuji was holding out to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mitsusuke helped Fuji set the breakfast table and they finished just in time when the older Tezukas got home from the morning exercises.

"Ne, Mitsusuke, Kunisyuu, your birthdays are coming up, right?" Ayna inquired with interest and set down her eating utensils.

"Hai." The twins swallowed the food in their mouths and answered simultaneously.

"Is there anything you both want or anywhere you both would like to go?" Ayana offered kindly.

The twins hummed in contemplation as they looked at each other, as if conversing telepathically.

"Oh! I got one."

"Me too!"

The twins both turned their eyes to Fuji, who stopped chewing the food in his mouth and looked back with inquiring and confusing eyes.

"Can I have a baby sister/brother?" They announced roughly at the same time, making Fuji almost spit out the chewed food in his mouth.

Tezuka gently rubbed Fuji's back and handed him a glass of hot water.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. I must have said it wrong when you both said you both wanted…" The twins eyes twinkled as Fuji tried to continue slowly. "a baby…brother…and…sister?" Fuji looked incredulously at his twins.

The rest were quite…surprised.

Then, Kunikazu's laughter erupted the silence. "More children would be nice. Perhaps another set of twins?"

"Father, another is already difficult, not to mention twins." Ayana spoke up in defense for Fuji, who looked slightly nervous at the idea.

However, no one noticed that inside, Fuji was extremely uncomfortable with the thought of another twin pregnancy. He could still recall the excruciating pain he had to go through. But his mind became lighter at the thought of him still being a male, and male didn't get pregnant everyday. The phenomena of the current twins was only a miracle, and a miracle is only a once in a life time thing…right?

Ayana and Kunikazu argued over some illogical issues of Fuji's fertility, but Fuji was too brought up on his own thought to hear their conversation. Only when he heard Mitsusuke's spoiled whine--one that she used when she wants something--he looked at her.

"But I really want a baby sister…or 2, so our female population would even out." She added the latter half as an after thought. "It's going to lonely with me alone."

"That doesn't matter, right mom? I want a baby brother. Can I get a brother for my birthday present?" Kunisyuu eyed Fuji expectantly, just as Mitsusuke with her sparkling eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…You both know that it's nearly impossible." Fuji answered carefully, as not to kill the birthday hope of his precious twins.

"You had us, maybe you can do it again." Mitsusuke insisted cheerfully, not at all thrown off at Fuji's deduction.

"If Uncle Inui is here, he'd say you have a very high chance of defying the nearly impossible statement." Kunisyuu grinned when Fuji glared at him. "Besides, you tried it almost everyday, right?"

Fuji looked confusingly at his son. "Tried what?" He asked ingenuously.

Mitsusuke sighed and buried her face in her palms.

Kunisyuu rolled his eyes when all of the adults showed to be clueless of what he was hinting at. Of course, the older Tezukas could be exempted to not knowing since they just came home from the 2-months long vacation only a few days ago. "Our room is right under yours, and we could hear you when you both did it."

Fuji eye's bulged out and flushed furiously.

The adults all chuckled nervously. _Kids!_

After breakfast, everyone was let loose again to do their own things.

Fuji and Tezuka retrieved back to their room.

"That was embarrassing." Fuji mumbled into the pillow, lying on his stomach on the bed.

Tezuka came and sat on the bed beside Fuji's body. He stroked Fuji's back up and down soothingly. "Well, that was most unexpecting, but do you think it is possible?"

Fuji flipped over and glared at Tezuka. "Don't you think if it's possible, then we would have more than 10 babies now?"

"Good point." Tezuka mused. He leaned down and captured Fuji's lips. "How about a daughter? I'd like that." Tezuka murmured on Fuji's lips.

Fuji pushed Tezuka and himself apart. He sat up, half lying down. "I'm starting to think you like females more." He faked anger with a pout. "And it's not possible, I tell you. Keep dreaming. I'm not going to be pregnant again."

"Who knows." Tezuka shrugged before he smiled slyly and attacked Fuji again.

Soon, the Birthday party approached. Distant family members of Texuka and Fuji's sides of the family were invited cordially. Everyone had come to accept Fuji without any resentment, knowing Fuji was fully apt to be the 'bride' of Tezuka's family. Close friends of the twins, and of course, the ex-regulars were also invited.

"Okay, make your wishes, my dears." Ayana said once she finished lighting the candles on the cake.

The candles were blown out and the twins closed their eyes and made their wish. _Please let mom be pregnant with my baby sister/brother._

Unknown to anyone, the wishes made their ways up the sky where they were picked up by the first lustrous shooting star of the night as it swept across the star-full sky.

The party guests cheered and presents began to be ravaged one by one. Late into the night, the party ended. Some slept overnight as a result of alcohol consumption--thanks to Momoshiro--and some went back home.

Fuji retired to their bedroom, half-drunken, with a fully awake Tezuka beside him to support his poor coordination. They both had the same amount of alcohol, but Tezuka was more tolerant to alcohol than Fuji was, so he wasn't drunk.

"Ne, Ku-nimit-su." Fuij slurred as Tezuka helped him change into sleeping clothes.

"Hm?" Tezuka ignored Fuji's hot breath on his ear.

"I feel really, really hot…" Fuji took hold of Tezuka's hand and placed it over his exposed chest. "very hot…right here." Fuji smiled goofily and dropped Tezuka's hand to wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. He kissed Tezuka sloppily, catching Tezuka off-guard as he stumbled back and fell onto the bed with Fuji sprawled out on top of him.

Tezuka sighed and flipped Fuji over. "No more alcohol for you." He sat up, but Fuji followed up and dangled playfully on Tezuka's neck.

"I need you." Fuji purred slowly. "Please?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Fuji's flushed face and dazed eyes. Tezuka smirked. He knew Fuji wouldn't remember this. "Only if you give me another baby daughter?" He suggested with half humor. If Fuji was fully awake, he'd have to sleep on the floor.

But Fuji continued to smile through his blurred mind. "Anything, so please?"

Tezuka shrugged._ You said so._ He pushed Fuji back on their bed and got on with bedroom business.

Second time that night, the last star swept through the sky and picked up the second unspoken yearning. The idle stars sparkled brighter and illuminated their home when they joined.

TBC

**AN: **I'd like to keep the original idea of how the miracle happened, so here it is the short first chapter of the next omake.

How do you think of the development? Any thoughts on the characters? How about guesses of the second pregnancy's outcome?

**Should I make the second pregnancy a bit (very min.) dramatic, mild dramatic, or purely happy?** ----- I'll start thinking on the next chapter when I have enough ideas from reviewers.


	11. Chapter 7x2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 7-2 - Surprises in a Day (Con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Monday -

The twins had gone off to school early in the morning. Not too long after, Tezuka also headed to the company.

When the sun grew higher on the sky, Fuji woke up with a planned schedule for his day. He was glad that Ayana was home, once again. It meant that she would do the house chores for him. There wasn't much to do anyways, except watering the garden and making meals. Their house was always neat and clean, as if the interior design was a set up for a magazine cover. She'd only need to dust the furniture once a week.

Fuji took a shower and freshened himself for the day. At the other day when it was the twins' birthday, Inui had informed him of a rather popular art magazine press that was hiring a professional photographer with defined quality. At that moment, Fuji knew the job was waiting for him. The only problem was the far distance from home, nevertheless, that didn't relinquish the jittering feeling of excitment inside of him. He was finally getting a job.

His smile brightened as he skipped down the stairs with his professional camera and equipment in their designated bag. As it turned out, he was alone in the house. He was going to tell Ayana of his plan today, but since she wasn't in, Fuji decided he'd call her later to tell her he won't be home in time for lunch.

Fuji grabbed an apple from the kitchen and left the house. He got into his car and pulled out of the drive way.

It took him almost one hour to get to the shop. Fuji was quite surprised to find how small it was compared to his imagination of a large corporation. He parked the car and went in.

"Welcome to Kuju Press Inc. How may I help you?" The young receptionist behind the counter asked with an amiably smile.

Fuji walked up to her. "Hi. I heard you are hiring?"

"Ah, yes we are at the moment." She then looked at Fuji with scrutiny, not strict, but apprehensive. "Aino-sama had turned down all of the applicants who came in before you. Do you think your skill is competent enough for the job?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by being competent enough. It really depends on your Aino-sama's criteria." Fuji answered calmly, not at all affected by what the receptionist just said.

"Alright. Please wait a moment." The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed. "Aino-sama. Do you have a spare time for another interview?" She paused, listening to the other line with a few nods. "Yes. I'll send him in right away." She put the phone down. "Please follow me."

Fuji already started to like this place. He could feel so much freedom and liveliness in this place. Although the receptionist did say some intimidating words, but that was just how he liked it, straightforward and honesty.

"Are there many workers here?" Fuji piqued his curiosity at the lack of noise. He was sure this place was lively.

"Yes, we have up to 50 workers. We all gather here in the morning before they get dispatched on an assignment and in the afternoon to sign out." She led him to a metallic staircase at the end of the corridor. Further behind was a large lounge, filled with tables and chairs. "When we get busy, such as the deadline, most of the workers stay here to compose their reports to be revised and then arranged into the monthly catalogue by Aino-sama. She is our boss."

"This seems like a wonderful place." Fuji commented. He definitely liked this job, and he made sure he will get it.

"It is." She nodded in agreement.

They stopped shortly in front of a glass door with closed blinds hung from the inside. "Here it is. Are you ready?"

Fuji nodded with excitement. He really wondered what kind of person this boss was. She must be great in his mind.

The receptionist opened the door for Fuji to step inside, but before she closed the door, she whispered out to him. "Good Luck!"

The room was bright, but quite messy. Papers and books were strewn all over the tables, chairs, and floor. There was a desk in a corner furthest away from him. He could hear typing noise, but no person. The stacks of papers and books on the desk apparently covered whoever sat behind it.

Fuji waited for a while for the typing to stop and it did. Rustles were heard and a woman about a few years older than Fuji stood up.

Fuji looked at her with surprise. She must be as tall as Tezuka. Her hair was a beautiful shade of emerald that went well with her midnight blue eyes compared to Fuji's aquamarine eyes.

She smiled back at Fuji, looking up at him up and down with amusement in her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the shade of the color of his eye, strong like the tsunami, yet calm like the ocean's serenity.

She stepped out from behind her desk and made her way over to where Fuji stood, bringing out her hands to shake. "Hi. I am Aino Yari, Chief Executive of this company."

Fuji shook her hands as he regained back his smile from the surprised reaction. "Hello, my name is Fuji Syusuke."

"Like Mount Fuji." Aino said with a bit humor as she raveled at the thought of comparing him to the great mountain. "I'm sorry about the state of this room." She pushed the strayed documents from the chairs and table to the floor. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Fuji placed his bag on the table and sat down on the chair across from Aino's.

"So, Fuji-kun. Do you have any experience with the lens?" Aino asked.

"Yes."

"Hm. The only criterion I'm looking for is your skill on capturing snap shots at the precise moments, since my press specializes in art works." She crossed her legs and sat straight up, looking professional.

"Then I need to show you. Unfortunately, I don't carry any pictures on me right now. Do you mind if we go outside for a moment so I can demonstrate it to you?"

"We have time."

They both stood up and made their way out of the company.

They stood under a maple tree. "Do you see that bird nest right there?" Aino pointed somewhere up on a red Japanese maple at 10 meters distance. "Take the best pictures you can."

"Okay." Fuji took the lens cover off and adjusted his camera functions before aiming at his target. _This should be easy._ As he focused on the scene, he noticed that there wasn't much to capture if there was no birds occupying the nest. His picture would be customary if he just took a random shot. He frowned and waited some more as he looked through the lens patiently, glad that Aino didn't rush him.

Fuji shifted. Thankfully, the mother bird flew into the nest with breakfast in her beak. He clicked and clicked at each successive movement, and until he got the satisfied shot, he smiled and dropped the camera from his face. "That should do it." He removed the collar strap of his camera from his neck and gave Aino the camera to view the pictures.

"Hm…" Aino flew through the shots, each time with an approval nod. "Very nicely done." She commented before given Fuji back his camera. "Well, Fuji-kun, you're hired. Welcome to the crew." She patted Fuji's head playfully and led him back inside.

"This is Shizune Tsuki, our receptionist." Aino introduced the girl he met earlier. "And this is out new member, Fuji Syusuke."

After the exchange, Aino gave him an assignment right away. "I didn't mention that part of your job is to help me assemble together the reports at the end of each month, but it is part of it."

"That won't be a problem." Fuji replied.

"That's great! Some of the crew members have finished with their first report and I need to revise them before putting them into the folder that will be composed later on. I will guide you before you get the trend and do them on your own. Sounds good?"

"Very!" Fuji beamed.

Aino giggled at Fuji's enthusiasm. "You remind me of my youthful younger brother."

The day went by quick as he was too busy to notice the time flew by. He forgot to give Ayana a call and had turned off his mobile to rid of the distractions.

By the time he left with Aino, it was dark outside. He drove home, thinking if people will yell at him for disappearing for a whole day without telling anyone of his where about. Well, he couldn't do anything to remedy that now. He looked at the clock; it was near 7. Tezuka won't be home until 8.

The kitchen was sizzling with cooking wares. He entered the house quietly and came into the kitchen to see Mitsusuke helping Ayana making dinner.

"Ayana-san." Fuji greeted his mother-in-law. Mitsusuke gave him a hug.

"Ah, Syusuke. You're home." Ayana frowned with a smile. "I was worried. You didn't call and I couldn't call you."

"I'm sorry. My new job is already busy on the first day, and the time slipped my mind." Fuji bit his lips and said apologetically.

"Oh, you got a job, but it's alright, as long as you are fine." Ayana kindly told him.

"Thank you." Fuji smiled gladly and gave her a brief hug. "Thank you sweetie, I'll take it from here. Go do your homework." Mitsusuke handed over the apron and left the kitchen.

Soon, Tezuka was home and dinner was served. Fuji stayed after to clear the dishes by himself while the others went back to their rooms. He didn't really mind because he was happy.

"Syususke." Tezuka said after Fuji closed the door behind him.

Fuji walked toward the bathroom, where Tezuka stood under the door frame, looking fresh from the shower. "Mmm, you are tempting me." He hugged Tezuka's naked chest and sniffed in the scent of sweet peas.

Tezuka chuckled and ruffled Fuji's head before walking away. He went to the closet to find a plain white tee. "I heard mother said you found a job."

"Ah yes, I did." Fuji smiled sheepishly. He stopped short as he felt guilty for not telling Tezuka of this earlier.

"Congratulation. How was it?" Tezuka pulled the shirt over his head.

"I really like it, except the drive is quite long. But it's alright." Fuji walked over to get his pajamas from the same closet.

"I see." Tezuka stopped to look at his lover's form. "You are going to shower?"

"Hm. I'll be quick." Fuji tiptoed to give Tezuka a quick peck on his cheek before dashing into the bathroom.

Morning came and everyone was gone off early like yesterday. Fuji happily groomed himself before dashing down the stairs, but he was stopped short when Kuniharu appeared out of no where around the corner.

"Are you going to work?" Kuniharu said as he frowned at Fuji in a disapproving manner.

Fuji demurely kept his head down and pressed his lips thin before answering. "Yes, I am."

"Does my son not make enough money for you to spend, so you have to go get a job?" Kuniharu's voice was an accusing monosyllabic.

Fuji bit his lips and stiffened when he felt Kuniharu nearing him with an intimidating aura. "Its not that."

"Then what is it?" Kuniharu demanded in a loud voice, scaring him.

Fuji jolted slightly. "I-I just want to go back to being a photographer. I thought it would be better for me to find a job to occupy myself than staying at home doing nothing all day."

"Doing nothing? You are supposed to be doing all of the house chores." Kuniharu retorted strictly. "There are many things you could have done around the house."

For a moment there, Fuji realized that he had forgotten how traditional Tezuka's family was and he was too careless of this information. He didn't know what to say to that, so he stood quietly still under Kuniharu's gaze.

"Well?" Kuniharu inquired with a tint of impatience when Fuji made no sign of responding. "Ayana is getting old, so she won't be able to do most of the house chores anymore. That is why you need to take over her job and care for this family. Don't forget that you came into this family as a bride."

Fuji winced painfully at the title of his position in this household. True, Tezuka was supposed to get a dutiful wife. "I understand." Fuji replied weakly.

"Make arrangement with Ayana." With that, Kuniharu left.

Fuji let out a heavy breath that he didn't realize he was holding under Kuniharu's strict eyes. _Old people are indeed difficult._ Fuji hesitated to leave the house. He stole a glance at the backyard before making his decision to find Ayana in the backyard.

Ayana was watering the plants serenely with a bright morning smile on her aged face.

"Ayana-san?"

"Syusuke." She spared him a look and stopped watering the plant. "You are going to work."

"Hai. I want to ask you for a favor."

"Go ahead."

"My new job is quite busy, and I don't think I can request for a few hours off from work during mid day to come home to prepare lunch, so could you instead prepare the lunches, and I will take care of dinners when I get home?" Fuji asked with hope in his eyes. Surely Ayana will understand.

Ayana nodded kindly. She didn't really mind cooking. _So Haru told you. _She recalled that last night after dinner when they retreated back to their bedroom, Kuniharu had responded negatively to Fuji's new job. Ayana told Kuniharu it was not a big deal, but Kuniharu fought on saying it wasn't proper for Fuji to work and that he must stay home to take over Ayana's house chores. He insisted on telling that to Fuji tomorrow, in which he did. "That is fine. Then I will see you for the evening?"

"Hai." Fuji happily thanked her and made his way to work.

His new job was great. He enjoyed reading the reports very much, although he still hadn't had the chance to take on an assignment with a team yet. But it didn't matter, he enjoyed office work in the meanwhile; it was part of his job anyways.

As promised, Fuji got home around 7 every evening, in time to make dinner.

Kuniharu wasn't really faring with the compromise between Fuji and Ayana, but with a long painful persuasion with his wife, he finally settled with the idea for the moment.

As days passed, Fuji seemed to get more tired every time he and Tezuka retreated back to their room after dinner. Fuji would brush his teeth and got to bed early.

Tezuka sighed with disappointment as he looked at his lover's sleeping form on the bed. They could never talk for more than an hour each day anymore. He missed their lone times.

He strode over to Fuji's side of the bed and knelt on the floor. He looked at Fuji's face closely and brought a hand to caress his lover's pale face, almost gaunt, but still attractive. Suddenly, Fuji's eyes fluttered weakly and Tezuka pulled his hand away quickly while berating himself for waking up Fuji.

"Mitsu?" Fuji turned and looked at Tezuka.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." Tezuka quickly amended with a lingering kiss on Fuji's forehead.

"Mhm." Fuji yawned. "Is something wrong?" His hand moved out from under the blanket to find Tezuka's hand and held it.

"No. I should be asking you that." Tezuka paused to scan Fuji's face once more. "You look like you haven't been sleeping well these days. Is work too difficult for you?"

Fuji smiled with tiny amusement. "No, work is not difficult. I feel tired, but I don't know why."

"You should have told me sooner. I could talk to father about your house jobs. We can get a housekeeper." Tezuka's forehead creased with worry line. "I will talk to him about it tomorrow."

Fuji smiled gladly. It wasn't that he couldn't handle dinner and cleaning on the weekends, but he just kept feeling more and more tired each day, so much that he'd doze off a few times while at work. "A housekeeper sounds good, but I don't think your father will approve. It's fine either way." Fuji closed his eyes. "If he doesn't agree, then don't argue with him over me. I can still handle it."

"Hn. I will try to come home early to help you." Tezuka smiled, thinking how a person could be so kind and selfless. "Good night, my love." Tezuka gave Fuji a last kiss before Fuji drifted off to sleep.

Tezuka was in time to catch his father preparing to leave the house the next morning. "Father, I need to speak with you."

"What is it?" Kuniharu looked at Tezuka with comprehension. It must be what he said to Fuji. He knew Fuji was going to tell his son. Nevertheless, Kuniharu didn't feel any regret if Tezuka strongly disagreed.

"I was thinking, since mother is getting older, it is better to find a housekeeper." Tezuka said casually. "What do you think?"

"I don't think it is necessary. There isn't much to do in this house. Syusuke can take care of the housekeeping jobs; and since the twins are grown up now, he will have more time dedicated to cooking and cleaning." Kuniharu said calmly. The tradition mist was occupying within his head.

"But Syusuke has a job now and it will not be fit for him to take care of our household chores as well. It is too tiring for him, Father." Tezuka argued. He understood how much Fuji loved his job and he will give Fuji the freedom to choose and do whatever he wanted. Fuji deserved it and much more. "And also, we can freely afford a housekeeper. It won't be a problem."

Kuniharu suddenly turned to his son and locked his disapproving gaze with Tezuka's. "Of course it won't be a problem. However the thing is, Fuji came in as a bride and he will succumb to his dutiful wife's job with no exception of him being a male. If work is too tiring for him, then tell him to quit and stay home."

Tezuka looked at his Father incredulously. "Father, you can't say that about Syusuke. He gave you and Mother what you both wanted, and there, his job for this household is done. His doing the house chores is on his own free will with no obligation. You should accept the fact that he is not my wife, but my lover, Father."

Kuniharu seethed at his son's revolting behavior. "No matter what you or anyone says, we are not hiring a housekeeper. Go to work." He walked pass Tezuka and left the house through the front door.

Tezuka let out a frustrating sigh and punched the wall, not hard enough to leave a dent. He was too lost in thought to not notice Fuji approached him from behind and had his arms around Tezuka. "Mitsu, I told you not to argue with your Father." Fuji reprimanded lightly. He felt a little bit disappointed, but still glad that Tezuka tried. "If we can't get a housekeeper, then it is okay. I can take care of it." He let go of Tezuka's waist and moved to stand in front of Tezuka, straightened out the light creases on Tezuka's clothes. "Besides, Mitsusuke will be willing to help me out if I get too tired." He smiled up assuringly at Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed and pulled Fuji into his embrace, burying his face within Fuji's hair. "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you." He pulled apart and cupped Fuji's face. "But if you don't feel well, tell me right away so I can make further arrangement, alright?"

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji's cheek. "Then, I'm going to work."

"Take care."

"You too."

Fuji closed the door after Tezuka left. He felt disappointed that there would be no housekeeper, but he still broke out a smile knowing that Tezuka was behind him in all of this. He gathered up his thoughts and prepared to go to work.

Kuniharu didn't bring up any more of the issue about housekeeping as no one spoke about it.

Fuji was able to cope up with this routine, even though it tired him out. Tezuka would massage his numbing legs at night as he slept.

The month was nearing toward the end and work got extremely busy for Fuji. He and his colleagues would skip lunch and eat snack bars while staying on the computer the whole day.

The due date was tomorrow noon and Fuji still didn't finish assembling together a catalogue with Aino yet. The night came near as the other colleagues sauntered out of the company and headed home tiredly. Aino had asked Fuji to stay a little longer to help her out since she won't be able to do it in time.

Fuji didn't mind and thought he'd only stay an hour more. It wouldn't hurt to have a slightly delayed diner. But as he worked on, he forgot the time.

"Its good for today, we will continue the rest tomorrow, Fuji-kun." Aino stood up and flexed. She flipped her wrist around and looked at her watch. "Wow, its almost nine."

Fuji's head snapped up. "Almost nine?" _Oh god. I am so dead._ "I-I need to go." Fuji packed up quickly. "See you tomorrow, Aino-san."

Aino waved after Fuji's diminishing figure and shook her head in amusement.

Fuji drove home as quickly as he could and entered the house quietly. He could feel the coldest chill running up his spines as he neared the brightly lit kitchen that he knew everyone was in there eating dinner. Fuji bit his lips, panicking from inside out when he heard footsteps coming out from the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o- -TBC- -o-o-o-o-

**AN: **Long boring chapter. I know, and I apologize.

**Can you feel the drama building up? o.0 **If not, I will put more spice in the next chapter. **-_^ **The Drama will be mild in this omake!!! Grab the person with a cotton T-shirt next to you so you can blow your nose, possibly the next chapter. (Or not ^_^)

_toraMizu - Right on! Drama and Fluff Combo! Thank you. I hope your scanner will work soon. I'm so excited!_

_sadari - Torturing Tezuka? Hmmm, I try to figure that out. Thanks for the idea._

_Yuujirou - More drama on Fuji's part...I'll do that! Thank you. And I'm sorry with the typos, if you still have any confusion, pls let me know._

_Ruuna - Thank you for your likeness (wink)!_

_Vhii1217 - Lol yeah, just gotta put alcohol in there. Fuji won't be suffering a lot also. So that's a good thing. Fluff! Lots of fluff for this pregnancy._

_blackangel - Mild it is! They deserve happiness, but also spices in their lives._

_kaeri04 - I decided to make it half and half. Happy at the end._

_rebeccasanfujieijilvr - Millllddd ^_^_

Also thanks to those who PM me. I'm sorry for the problem, and it there won't be any more problems as of this chapter.

**Should Tezuka and Fuji and the twins move out and get their own house?**


	12. Chapter 7x3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 7-3 - Surprises in a Day (Con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You are finally home?" Kuniharu appeared from the kitchen and said darkly.

Fuji held his head down, afraid to look at the intimidating expression Kuniharu had on right now. His heart lifted an ounce when Tezuka came out.

"Syusuke." Tezuka strode quickly over to Fuji's frozen state and embraced him comfortingly. "Is everything alright?" He asked quietly with concern, only Fuji could hear him.

Fuji looked up into Tezuka's eyes with assurance. "It got busy and I…accidentally…" He gulped. "forgot the time."

"Hm." Tezuka grunted in comprehension.

"Kunimitsu, you are spoiling him too much, always protecting him in every little thing. If you don't correct him, he will keep on repeating his mistakes." Kuniharu reprimanded. "You could have at least made a call home so Ayana could cover for you."

Ayana also came out with the twins and Kunikazu to stand at the kitchen door way. Kunikazu had become very aging with diminishing strength, with a cane accompanying his every step.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will never do this again." Fuji bowed apologetically, giving Ayana a contrite look.

"It's alright, Syusuke. But if you get busy next time, please give me a call. Oji-san's health is very compromise right now with his constant aging. It is important that he eats his meal in time and regularly, and his body is fixed that way. Do you understand?" Ayana said kindly in her mother voice. She wasn't berating Fuji for a mistake because she knew humans were not flawless creatures, and Fuji was human too. She just wanted to make a point across for Fuji to keep on mind for future reference. "It is alright now, we all had dinner later than usual, but it is fine. Okay, children. Go back to your room." She hushed the twins away.

Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu gave Fuji a sympathetic look before reluctantly walked away as told. Fuji looked after them with a sad smile, repentant at the same time for making them witness such scenes.

"Let's return to our room as well." Ayana said to her husband and gently pushed him away, but Kuniharu stood his ground.

Kuniharu heaved a heavy sigh and glared with an intense frown at Fuji. "I don't think this is working out for you. Quit your job as soon as possible and start acting like a responsible wife."

Fuji's eyes glazed with mist. He couldn't help but tremble. "Please, Haru-san. I really like this job. It is everything that I've dreamed of doing since I was child. I can't quit now. I promised I will do better."

"You can't even take care of your home duty without Ayana's help--"

"Haru, let's go." Ayana hissed and tugged on Kuniharu, but he relented.

He shook off Ayana's hand.

Fuji moved closer to Tezuka's comfort and let his tears fell. Tezuka looked uneasily at his lover before throwing a censorious look at his father. "Father--"

"Why are you crying?" Kuniharu berated harshly, cutting Tezuka off.

"Father, why are you doing this? It is only the first time and people are prone to make mistakes. This is not Syusuke's fault, so can we stop this?" Tezuka replied angrily to his father. His arms enveloped Fuji in a protecting manner. At times like this, Fuji felt like a small bird in his arms.

"That's right Kuniharu. What is past has passed and it is nothing serious." Kunikazu calmly said in his old wise tone. "Syusuke is tired and he hasn't eaten dinner yet." He looked at Tezuka. "Get Syusuke his dinner." He shifted his eyes to Fuji, who looked like a frightened young lost bird. He felt guilty at himself because his son was treating Fuji so miserably. "Kuniharu, go back to your room."

Kuniharu huffed with frustration before leaving.

"Sleep early. Good night to you both." Ayana told them with a smile before leading Kunikazu away.

Tezuka silently thanked his mother and grandfather for standing up for Fuji. He lowered his gaze on Fuji's pitiful face. "Are you hungry?"

Fuji nodded faintly, wiping away the trails of tears on his face.

Tezuka steered Fuji to the kitchen slowly and attentively. "Sit." He pulled out the chair for Fuji to sit down, who smiled gratefully at Tezuka.

Tezuka reached forward to take Fuji's hand in his and squeezed. "Don't heed attention to what my father said. Old people do say irrational things sometimes." He smiled and kissed Fuji's forehead.

Tezuka stepped back and got food for Fuji.

"I don't know what to do without you." Fuji said nimbly as he moved his food on the plate around.

"You will always know what to do." Tezuka took the pair of chopsticks between Fuji's fingers. "Because you will never be without me. Now open up." Tezuka picked up a piece of vegetable and put it in front of Fuji's mouth.

Fuji smiled happily and chomped up the food that was fed to him. "Did I tell you that I love you the most?"

"Yes, many times." Tezuka continued feeding Fuji as they both looked at each other lovingly in silence until the food was gone and they went back to their room.

"Ne, Mitsu." Fuji said softly as brush their teeth together.

"Hn?" Tezuka looked up from the sink at Fuji, who sat on the toilet seat with his legs pulled up.

Fuji stopped brushing and looked hopefully at Tezuka. "Do you think I can go to work tomorrow?"

Tezuka spat out the foamy toothpaste. "If you wish." He rinsed his mouth, and then washed his face. "You don't always have to do what's best for others. Just do what makes you happy." He patted his face dry with a dry washcloth. "Hurry and come to bed."

Fuji grinned widely and finished up. Tezuka left the bathroom.

By the time Fuji came out, Tezuka was all set under the blanket ready to sleep. He sat against the headboard reading a book. Fuji came around to his side and glided in and under.

Tezuka put the book away on the lamp table. He turned off the light and snuggled up Fuji into his arms.

"Mitsu…" Fuji's voice trailed off into the dark.

"Hm?"

"Do you know of the Cinderella story?"

"Hn. Everyone has heard of Cinderella at least once as they grew up. It's a traditional bed time story. Why?"

"I want to hear it again. Can you retell the story to me?"

Tezuka looked down skeptically at Fuji before dismissing any thoughts and agreed. "It'll be short though."

"It's okay. I just want to hear you telling me a bed time story." Fuji turned and lie flat on his back with Tezuka's left arm as his pillow. He closed his eyes and listened.

"Back in ancient Japan, the riches were Lords of the land, and the poor were servants. In a populous village was a noble family. The father had 2 sons and they both were married. The eldest had a large family, in which the youngest daughter was favoritized by her grandfather. The second son was jealous of the youngest granddaughter, so he framed his brother's family for treachery. It went according to plan and the brother's family was put to death. By miracle, the granddaughter survived and was saved by a servant of the formal elder brother. She grew up in the wood and and met an ancient healer, who came to teach white magic to her--" Tezuka stopped and looked down at Fuji's face.

The even breath indication from Fuji's softly heaving chest told Tezuka that he had fallen asleep some where along he was telling the story. Tezuka smiled down at his beloved's pale face. A thought occurred to him how tired that beautiful face looked.

"Syusuke…did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world?" He flicked away a strayed hair that clung onto Fuji's cheek. He sighed. "What am I to do? You're so precious."

-o-o-o-o-

Weekend came and Fuji was off from work. Ayana had gone grocery shopping the day before to replenish their refrigerator, so he won't have to do it today.

He came into the back yard where a glass house was built for his cacti collection, along with the sea urchins. He now had a different variety of colored sea urchins in the tanks that were placed around the edges of the house. His cacti were decorated in the middle isles.

A look at his collection displays, an unsatisfactory feeling surged within, saying that he needed to rearrange his cacti.

Some pots that he could carry around effortlessly became heavy for him, and some heavy ones became too heavy that he had to push it, drag it, or leave as it was. "I think I'm getting old. I get tired so easily."

He sighed and sat down on a stool. "I need to get back into shape." He looked down at his stomach and saw a small mound. He poked it slightly with a soft chuckle. "When did I get this blob of fats?"

"Better get back to work before lunch comes around." He smiled and stood up quickly, but a wave of dizzy spell passed over him. He held onto the stool to steady his breathing and jagged vision. "What's happening to me?" He murmured and rubbed his temples. His body slid slowly to the floor as he slipped out of his conscious mind.

-o-o-o-o-

It was around 11, but Ayana hadn't seen Fuji getting lunch prepared yet. She was afraid Fuji forgot about the time again, so she went to Kunisyuu's room and told him to fetch his mother.

At that time, Mitsusuke was in her brother's room too, so both of them went to the backyard to find Fuji.

"Grandfather is getting really cranky lately. Why can't we just get a housekeeper?" Mitsusuke murmured under her breath with a small frown.

Kunisyuu snorted. "It's the magic of old age, irrational and stubborn."

"It'd be bad if any one hears that." Mitsusuke chided her brother.

"Whatever. Now where is he?" Kunisyuu picked up the speed and both walked toward the glass house. They knew where Fuji was.

Entering the glass house, the twins didn't see Fuji anywhere or any noise. "Mom?" They cautiously moved toward the back with light steps, as if something might jumped out at them, like one of Fuji's prank.

"Mom?" Mitsusuke called out. Her eyes widened when she saw Fuji's body lying unconsciously on the floor near the middle row. "Kunisyuu!" She called her brother over as she came closer to Fuji.

Kunisyuu slid down and picked up Fuji's head to let it rest on his laps. "Mom. What's wrong? Wake up."

Mitsusuke looked at her brother with uncertainty before resuming on her 'mother's' face. "Should I call Dad?"

"No. Don't." Kunisyuu fixed his eyes firmly onto his sister. "Let's try to wake him up."

"Hn." Mitsusuke nodded. "Mommy. Wake up." She shook Fuji's body lightly.

Thankfully, Fuji's eyes fluttered open slowly after a few minutes of calling and shaking. "…Mnm…Nh?"

"Mom, are you feeling well?" Kunisyuu assisted Fuji to sit up right.

"…Yeah…I feel a little light-headed." Fuji groaned out. He shook his head slowly to regain his acuity.

Mitsusuke placed the back of her hand against Fuji's forehead. "You are not sick, are you?"

"I don't think so." He let his head fell back against Kunisyuu's support. "I was just tired, don't worry." He closed his eyes.

The twins exchanged worried glances.

"Ne, Mitsusuke, Kunisyuu."

"Hai."

"I'm really fine, so don't tell any one about this, especially your father, alright?" Fuji reached both of his hands out to find those of his twins and held them in his.

"But you don't look well these few days." Mitsusuke pouted. "What if something really happens and we won't be there next time."

Fuji smiled. "I'm fine, really. I know my health the best. I promised it won't happen again."

"At least go see the doctor, so we can feel more at ease." Kunisyuu said.

"That's right. Promise us you will go see Doctor Hataro tomorrow, or else we will tell others, okay?" Mitsusuke firmly said.

Fuji chuckled and let go of his hold on Mitsusuke to whack her head lightly. "When did you learn how to threaten me?"

"Tsk. I'm your daughter. Your. Daughter." She rubbed the area where Fuji whacked her and pretended that it hurt. "I know these things before I was born, mommy."

Fuji snorted gracefully. "Come here."

Mitsusuke complied and went into Fuji's arms. "You're so cheesy, mommy. But I love you anyways." She smiled gladly and hugged Fuji tighter.

"You both are cheesy. Ne, Mom. I'm hungry."

"Hm. I'll make lunch right now." The twins helped Fuji to stand up and they walked out together. "I'll go see Doctor Hataro tomorrow, so don't you dare tell anyone, got it?"

"Hai. Hai." The twins sniggered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fuji breathed out heavily before walking into Doctor Hataro's office. He had called Doctor Hataro secretly the afternoon before with his twins carefully watching him do so.

It was 8 A.M. and Fuji lied to Tezuka that he was going out to see his colleagues. Of course, the twins knew, but didn't say anything except whispering 'good luck' to Fuji.

"Fuji-kun." Doctor Hataro greeted and signaled to the seat on the other side of his desk.

"Good Morning, Doctor." Fuji took the seat. "I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning and on Sunday too."

"It's alright. It's my job to see my patients at any time they need me, even if the time is most inconvenient." He kindly smiled.

"Ah, I see." Fuji agreed.

"So, what can I do for you today, Fuji-kun?"

"Ah…that…" Fuji chuckled nervously. He cleared his throat. "Well, my twins insisted that I come here today for a check up on my health."

"Alright then. Tell me your symptoms, so we will know where to begin."

"Well…I fainted yesterday after carrying around my cacti pots." Fuji's eyes looked around as he thought on more what to say. "Oh, and I have been feeling tired for no reason lately. It's strange, you know? I'm a really fit person."

Doctor Hataro laughed good-naturedly. "I do know. Let's do a urine analysis first, and see where that will lead us to."

"Mm!"

Doctor Hataro gave Fuji a container and the latter went off to the restroom.

After the collection, Fuji gave Doctor Hataro his urine. Doctor Hataro went to the next room, where his lab located.

From the tests, Doctor Hataro concluded that there was nothing wrong except for a trace of protein in the urine. The possible explanations for protein found in the urine could only be from someone who has a fever, does heavy exercise, has some kinds of diseases, or…is pregnant.

He thought on it for a while. Fuji did say that he gets tired easily, especially after long, heavy, and tiring jobs. He was also pregnant once.

Fuji's case was unique from the beginning. "Might as well try." He mumbled and proceeded on checking his suspicion.

After a few minutes, the test was done, and the result was confirmed.

Doctor Hataro's eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and incredibility.

Positive.

TBC.

**AN:** **Short Chapter. I don't know how many more chapters for this omake to be completed. I hope you are not bothered if its more than 5 chapters. I can't help it. Ideas keep on popping up and I just gotta put them in. ^___________^ But of course, I'm also open to any additives and suggestions!!!** Again, feel free to point out any mistakes or occ-ness.

Also, there are some changes in my progress for my other stories. If you have any concerns, refer to my profile page.

Next update........................................................

Review? ^__*


	13. Chapter 7x4

_"Recalls"_

_"Thoughts"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 7-3 -Surprised in a Day (Con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fuji suddenly felt like the world dropped below his feet. He walked weakly out of Doctor's office; one hand cupping his stomach, and one hand holding onto the railing on the wall.

"_Fuji-kun, congratulation again. You are pregnant."_

_No. I can't be. It's not true. I can't be pregnant again. _Fuji could feel himself welled up with tears.

Once he was outside of the hospital, he could feel the turbulent wind agreeing with his current mood. He walked to a nearby park and sat down on one of the empty benches. Although windy, it wasn't cold.

Fuji blinked and a tear fell.

He didn't want to go through all that again, the pain. But that wasn't the main reason why he didn't want this pregnancy. He was okay with the first pregnancy because that was the assurance that he could be together with Tezuka, coming from the criterion of Tezuka's family. However, there was no significance in this pregnancy. It was unintended, at least to Fuji it wasn't. The main reason of this unwanted pregnancy was his freedom. It will be more obscured than it already was.

He had wanted to find a job in photography since forever. Because of his twins, he was unable to get the job. It would mean to abandon his twins, and it was the last thing he wanted the twins to think that he wanted to abandon them. Now he finally had the chance to become a true photographer who could travel worldwide and had an exhibition of his own, but this second pregnancy had ruined it all.

Tezuka would be happy. The twins would be too. So would everyone else, but not him. They should be happy because it won't be them who have to carry a pregnancy up to 9 months, and when the baby born, they won't have to be the one to take care of the baby's needs.

"_How long am I along?"_

"_I would say around a month. Do you want to go through the ultrasound right now?"_

"_No..."_

"_Then next time. How about in a month? I will need to keep your health in monitor, so you will need to come in at least once every month due to your case of pregnancy. I just want to make sure everything will be okay."_

"…_That's fine."_

He rubbed his stomach circularly, feeling the tiny bump under his clothe. It was where his baby will come to life. That explained why he had been feeling un-naturally tired and the reason for the fats deposit that he thought it was.

He wiped the tears away and sniffed up the remains of his tears. He stood up and took a walk around the park to let his red eyes go back to normal, so others wouldn't be suspicious of the Doctor's visit. He needed the time to bring that masked smile back on his face before he could return home.

Tezuka helped Fuji chopped up the vegetable that would be stirred fry for lunch. Rice was cooked hot on the stove, and the egg-tomato soup was brimming in the pot.

"Ne, are you done with the vegetables?" Fuji got the large pan heated with oil and garlic.

"Hn." Tezuka scooped up the last chopped bit and threw it in the bowl before handling it to Fuji.

"Did you finish what you intended with your colleagues?" Tezuka washed his hands and the cutting board, along with the knife.

Fuji's smile failed, but he was quick to pick it up with another. He felt guilty lying to Tezuka. "Yes. We were just going over the schedule for tomorrow. It will be my first dispatched trip."

"That's good. I thought you rushed home to make lunch." Tezuka turned off the faucet and dried his hands.

"Oh." Fuji's smile thinned. "Mitsu, can you call everyone in for lunch? Its almost finished."

"Hn." Tezuka left.

The twins stayed after to help Fuji cleared the table while Tezuka went off to accompany his grandfather for a walk in the backyard.

"So, what did Doctor Hataro say?" Mitsusuke pressed on as she stood beside Fuji, rinsing the plates and bowls.

Kunisyuu stopped swiping the table and came closer to Fuji. "Is everything well?"

"Both of you are suffocating me. Back off a little." Fuji feigned discomfort.

"Just tell us already." Mitsusuke said, not backing off and stubbornly closed in.

"He said that I need to eat more. That's all."

"That's true." Kunisyuu bobbed his head up and down. "You weighed almost as much as I do, but should you really faint from that?"

The twins looked at Fuji skeptically for a minute before shrugging.

"That's good. You need to eat a lot more then, ne mommy?" Mitsusuke grinned.

"Che. I know that, daughter." Fuji smiled, feeling relieved inside.

"Mom, let's go play tennis later." Kunisyuu squeezed in between Fuji and Mitsusuke to use the faucet. "We haven't played together for more than a month already."

Fuji kept his smile intact as he thought of his current body's capability. He shook out of the thought and replied. "Sure."

The family of four played a double match, Father and Daugher against 'Mother' and Son.

Fuji stayed at the base line, staying mostly inactive as Kunisyuu run around returning the ball. He had thought about. It wouldn't matter if he had a miscarriage, but only as long as no one else figured out that he was once pregnant. It might be inhumane, but Fuji felt that life was unfair to make him pregnant once again that came to destroy his freedom.

The sun was hot. It made him dizzy the more he stood under it. He could see the sweats from the twins and Tezuka dripping down from their chins.

If he had to stand under the sun for any longer, Fuji thought he might have passed out, but luckily, Tezuka called the match off. Fuji immediately walked, as calmly as he could, to the shade and drank the cool water bottle he placed there.

"That was a good game." Kunisyuu commented, as he swiped away the sweats from his face.

Mitsusuke sat down next to Fuji and fanned herself with her hands. "Yeah, but its so hot. How can it be so hot?"

"Its almost summer, so quick, ne?" Fuji handed Mitsusuke a water bottle.

"Since summer is coming, can we go on a vacation?" Mitsusuke asked enthusiastically. They never had the chance to go on a vacation together as a family yet. "How about Chiba?"

"My hometown?" Fuji smiled at the thought. "I'd love to come back and see my hometown again."

"Its been more than 20 years, right?" Tezuka reminisced the years.

"That's right." Fuji nodded. "We should go to Chiba this year."

"Hn."

"Yay! Really?" Mitsusuke's eyes shined and hung her arms around Tezka's neck.

Tezuka smiled. "Hm."

"Why do you still act like a little kid?" Kunisyuu snorted and drank his water.

Mitsusuke glared at her brother, but broke into a smile at what Fuji said next.

"It makes me happy that you both are still kids." Fuji ran his hand through Kunisyuu's hair. "That means you will be with me longer."

Kunisyuu let out a smile and looked away.

"Is my baby boy bashful?" Fuji teased.

"Mom! I'm not a baby." Kunisyuu pouted. He stood up and walked away.

"Can we get ice cream?" Mitsusuke knelt beside Tezuka and looked up with glittering eyes.

"Of course." Fuji replied. He hadn't had ice cream from the ice cream stand for a long time. He wondered if they still got wasabi ice cream in stock.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Days and weeks passed. Fuji lived as if he wasn't aware of his pregnancy status. He tried to put the thought off as much as possible. And the dilemna with his stomach kept on growing and growing. He carefully chose loose clothing to wear, and was glad that no one questioned him on his sudden change of style.

Fuji sat in his own cubicle in the office as he worked on his report. The job kept him occupied, but he was happy. The dispatched trips were fun and exciting. He got to see much exotic wildlife in national parks and private properties.

"Fuji-kun." Aino stood at Fuji's cubicle, leaning on the wall with a smile on her face.

"Aino-san." Fuji stopped typing and turned to his left.

"My, you are working so hard. How could you forget your lunch time?" Aino said good-naturedly.

"Is it?" Fuji looked at the computer clock. He suddenly remembered that his next appointment with Doctor Hataro was this weekend. He decided earlier that he wouldn't go.

"Come on, I bought us lunch. Teriyaki Chicken." She walked toward the stair case happily.

Fuji chuckled and stood up slowly. He learned since the doctor's visit that he shouldn't get up too quickly or else he would get dizzy.

Lunch and Aino waited for him at the table in the lounge. Many of his colleagues were also sitting down for lunch.

Aino gave him the chopsticks when he sat down.

"Fuji-kun, do you have a lover?"

Fuji looked up with surprise at the question. "Why do you ask?"

Aino shrugged and plopped a chicken piece into her mouth. "I'm curious. We're over 30 already and you've never once talked about your lover."

"What about you, Aino-san?"

Aino sat back and smiled. "Of course I have a boyfriend, but he's always oversea. That's why I don't talk much about him."

"Oh? Then when are you going to get married?" Fuji asked, attempting to stir Aino away from questioning him with his love life.

"Fuji-kun. Are you really psychic?" Aino looked at Fuji incredibly, and then regained her enthusiasm. "My boyfriend just proposed to me last weekend."

"Honto-ni? That's great!" Fuji exclaimed. He was glad that his boss decided to settle down.

She grinned. "I know. Thank you."

And so, they ate as Aino told Fuji of her wedding plan.

Fuji listened with great interest as he thought when he would get the joy of his and Tezuka's wedding day. He wondered if there was even going to be one.

"Fuji-kun, do you know of the Tezuka twins?"

Fuji looked up with surprise. "Ah. Ye-s."

"They really are cute, aren't they?" A dreamily look was on Aino's face. "I want to have twins for my first pregnancy, a boy and a girl."

"Is that so?"

"Yeap, but I really wonder who their mother is. She must be really beautiful for the twins to get those acquired beauties. Tezuka-san is really lucky, ne?"

Fuji looked at Aino with predicament. _You would be surprise to know who their mother is._ He also felt happy on the inside at how much praise others gave his to his twins.

-o-o-o-o-

It just happened so that the Wednesday he got off was the day that his daughter bothered him to no end after she got home from school.

Mitsusuke had persistently followed Fuji around the house, whining because Fuji refused to go to the convenient store with her.

"_Why do you want me to go to the convenient store for you? Can't you just go?" Fuji purposely ignored his daughter's whining as he dusted the cabinets in the living room._

"_But my aunt is visiting me."_

"_What aunt?" Fuji stopped and turned around to look at his daughter with puzzlement._

_Mitsusuke hissed embarrassingly and set her eyes down to the floor. "Its my girl trouble. Don't you know what that is?"_

_A shade of red crept to Fuji's high cheeks and he turned back to dusting. "Of course I know what that is."_

"_Then it is the more reason you should come with me to buy it." MItsusuke swung Fuji's arm like a spoiled child. "You are my mommy."_

"_But still, I have never touched one of those before, or even seen them. Besides, you already know that I don't get…visits from your aunt." Fuji removed Mitsusuke's hold on him, so he could walk away before he died of embarrassment. Why must Mitsusuke's girl problem be placed on him? He's only a man for goodness's sake._

That was what happened some minutes ago. Now, Fuji sat on his bed folding the laundry that he just took in.

Mitsusuke sat beside him, trying to talk reasons into Fuji, so that he could go with her. Honestly, she felt really embarrassed of her current situation. She had feared for this day for a long time because now in their household, only she had it. She didn't want others to see her purchasing those things in the convenient store, and hence the reason why she bugged Fuji.

"Mommy, please? Can you go buy it for me?" She used her pleading eyes, the ones that she effectively used on Tezuka.

Fuji looked at his daughter with unmoving pity. Those eyes weren't going to work on him. He even had better pleading eyes that would make anyone feel guilty whenever he wished. "Why don't you go ask your grandmother? She can help you." Fuji suggested and went back to folding the clothes.

"It is embarrassing." Her face reddened as she murmured.

"And it is not with me?" Fuji raised an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes opened wider. "No, no. In fact, I am most comfortable with my mommy." A smile went well with her convincing face.

Fuji can't help but let out a chuckle. "You are really killing me. I think I'll die of embarrassment if I have another daughter like you--" The smile froze on his face when he realized what he was saying. It was really ironic with the surprise under his skin right now. He wondered what gender will it be.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Mitsusuke waved a hand in front of Fuji's face and he broke out of his reverie.

"Ah, yeah."

"So, you are going to buy them for me?"

Fuji sighed heavily. "Sure, but you are going with me." He stood up to get his clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

Outside, Mitsusuke did her victory dance.

"Ne, mommy. Isn't a good thing that the store is empty right now?" Mitsusuke whispered as they entered the store. No one was there besides them and the cashier.

They walked to the isle that sold those things that they came for.

Mitsusuke pointed to the ones she wanted and Fuji took them to the cashier to purchase them.

But suddenly, his stomach felt like it was trampled on. The pain ran through his abdomen was so much that he had to drop the boxes in his hands and fell to the floor. He didn't hit hard, thanks to Mitsusuke who caught him in time, but the pain was excrutiating.

Mitsusuke's mind racked with fear when she saw his face cringed up with pain. Her body trembled. "Mom-my? Please tell me you're okay."

"Mit-suke. I don't…think I'm okay…" Fuji tried to force out the words weakly as he clutched his stomach.

The cashier ran over when she heard the noise. She kneeled down and looked frightening at Fuji. "Call your family, and I'll call the ambulance." She firmly instructed Mitsusuke.

Mitsusuke nodded and the cashier ran back to the counter to make the call.

-o-o-o-o-

It was nearing 5 pm as Tezuka looked at the clock in his office. He looked over the contract that he signed a moment ago over again to see if there was any fault.

Then his cell phone rang. The caller ID indicated that it was his daughter.

Not long after he picked up the call, he dashed out of his office and strictly told his secretary to hold up all plans for him later this evening before running down to the garage where his car was parked.

-o-o-o-

.............TBC...............

-o-o-o-

**AN: **How's that? ^____^ A quick update to thank those who reviewed. I was waiting for 11 reviews to post this one. Its just a number that tell me enough people have read it and want more soon. **I was thinking of putting Fuji's family side back into the scene, but I never made it clear about Yumiko's situtation, so it'd be awkward.**

**I don't have a plot to make an omake especially for this scene, so is it alright to assume that Yumiko got her memory back when Fuji came back to visit her?**


	14. Chapter 7x5

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 7-5 - Surprises in a Day (Con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Daddy, mommy…he was in a lot of pain and…could you please come to the hospital?"_

Mitsusuke was crying. Tezuka remembered his daughter's frightened voice that he feared. Mitsusuke did not cry unless the situation called for it and this sent Tezuka's heart to pulsate a light year quicker.

He sped down the streets of Osaka toward the Central Hospital. His mind was occupied with prayers for Fuji's safety. If anything, he wished to be the one who would suffer in place of Fuji.

He ran down the familiar corridor to the emergency room where his twins were delivered that one time.

"Daddy." Mitsusuke ran over and into her father's arms. She sobbed as she hugged him.

"Mitsusuke, what happened?" Tezuka's usual calm voice became panicky.

"We were…in the convenient store…and, and mommy collapsed. He said…he-his stomach hurts a lot--Daddy, what if something happens to him?"

He rubbed Mitsusuke's back gently. "Syusuke will be fine. He's endured through many pains and I don't think this will be an exception. He is here and you are here now, and it won't be any difference because I know he will make it through. Alright?" He pushed Mitsusuke apart and wiped away the streams of tears on her cheeks. "He will get through this, and we will too."

Mitsusuke nodded with tears will flooding her eyes.

Another long half an hour of waiting and frustration finally paid of when Doctor Hataro appeared from behind the big door.

Tezuka and Mitsusuke immediately rushed over and bombarded the Doctor with concerned questions.

"Tezuka-kun, I thought you should know better not to let Fuji-kun work and walk around too much while he is in term."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "…What do you mean by he's in term?"

MItsusuke had a frown on her face that resembled Tezuka's.

"He is pregnant. Didn't he tell you that from his last visit?" It was Doctor Hataro's turn to be confused.

_Pregnant?..._"I…I wasn't aware." Tezuka searched his memory, but he couldn't recall when Fuji had made that visit.

"Perhaps you do know, right Mitsusuke-chan?"

"I…" She peek a glance at her father. She immediately averted her eyes away when she caught her father's eyes looked back at her expectantly.

"Mitsusuke, is there something you are not telling me?" Tezuka turned Mitsusuke to look at him.

Mitsusuke fidgeted uneasily under Tezuka's authoritative voice. "It was a month ago that Kunisyuu and I found mommy in his glass house unconscious. Mommy told us not to tell anyone if he went to see Doctor Hataro, and he did, so we didn't tell anyone. When we asked him, he just said that Doctor Hataro told him to eat more." She bit her lips with a guilty conscience. _I hope he's not going to be mad at me._ "That is all I'm aware of."

"Then you didn't know that he's pregnant?" Tezuka asked with gentleness.

Mitsusuke shook her head.

Tezuka nodded and looked back at Doctor Hataro.

"I think Fuji-kun wants to give you all a surprise this weekend after the appointment, along with the gender of his baby. But." Doctor Hataro had a wide smile on his face.

Tezuka impatiently looked at the Doctor. "But what?"

"But there is 1 more surprise."

"Doctor, you are killing me." Mitsusuke whined. "How can there be another surprise when my mommy collapsed?"

Doctor Hataro chuckled and patted her head. "He's having triplets."

If Tezuka didn't have the composed persona, his jaw would be on the ground right now.

Mitsusuke squealed with delights and hugged her frozen father. "Daddy, I'm getting siblings, three of them." She let go of Tezuka before he could hug her back and pounced on the Doctor with questions. "Tell me, tell me. Is there a girl?"

Doctor Hataro held her down. "Why don't you wait until your mom wakes up, and he will tell you? That will be your 3rd surprise today, hm?" He pinched her cheek. "He will be in the usual room."

"Hai. Thank you, Doctor." She turned around and pulled Tezuka away. "Let's go find mommy."

Tezuka still didn't recover from his shock as he was being pulled.

Tezuka sat beside Fuji's bed, waiting for his lover to wake up. Mitsusuke was outside making a phone call home to reassure those who were at home anxiously waiting for a phone call.

Tezuka looked carefully at Fuji's face. Fuji's breathing was even, but not without laboring effort. The tired look on his face made him look a bit older than his current age, in addition with the lack of his usual smile.

Tezuka's eyes snapped open wider when Fuji's hand moved within his. Tezuka held the small and slender hand tighter and moved closer to Fuji.

Fuji slowly lifted his eyes. He squinted when too much light entered his eyes and slowly adjusted his vision before he could see Tezuka hovering over him. "Mit-su?"

Seeing Fuji wanted to sit up, Tezuka helped brought Fuji into a sitting position against the head rest. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Fuji groaned.

"Should you stay over night?" Tezuka frowned. He didn't like how Fuji looked so vulnerable, and it hurt his heart to see Fuji like this.

"No…I'm fine." Fuji was just too tired to think, so he closed his eyes. "Let's go home."

Tezuka agreed with a grunt and helped Fuji to dress.

Mitsusuke waited outside until her parents came out. She was about to bombard Fuji with her curiosity, but Fuji looked like he was in no mood to talk, so she kept quite and patiently waited.

The 3 left the hospital. The ride was quiet, but Tezuka and Mitsusuke felt extremely happy inside because their wish was granted. They understood that Fuji needed peace and rest right now.

Upon entering, the whole household was waiting for their returns.

Kunisyuu immediately ran over to Fuji's side and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

Fuji let out a small smile and touched his son's arm.

"Why didn't you tell us, Syusuke? It is wonderful news, is it not?" Ayana remarked with genuine joy.

"It definitely is!" Mitsusuke commented.

"It is more the reason for you to stay at home and rest." Kuniharu sounded happy and victorious because his point of keeping Fuji home-bound was supported by a cause, and it was the pregnancy. "I say things for the best."

Tezuka felt a little unhappy, but he didn't say a word. Whatever to keep his father from going at Fuji was worth it.

"Mom is working too hard; he deserves the rest from everything." Kunisyuu emphasized the last part. He didn't mean to be disrespectful to his grandfather, but he wanted everyone to know that his father needn't to be in the kitchen preparing meals everyday.

"Father is right, maybe you should quit work for the time being, but we will also get a housekeeper." Tezuka suggested as he pulled Fuji closer. "I don't want to see you being tired out all the time."

Fuji's face was obscured from his long bangs as it was down-casted. No one knew how Fuji felt inside as they all exclaiming the news and suggesting what should be done and what should Fuji do and not do. He was thankful for their thoughts, but they shouldn't make decisions for him.

Kunikazu stood with his cane on the sideline as he watched those around him spoke of joy, but Fuji looked the least joyous in his wise eyes. He might not know what was going on with Fuji, but all he knew was Fuji wasn't happy.

"Didn't Mitsusuke say that Syusuke is carrying triplets?" Ayana asked Mitsusuke with curiosity.

"I did! Doctor Hataro said so. That is why mommy needs more rest. 3 babies will be a burden on his body a lot and I think so too."

"Should we move Mom's room to mine? It'd be easier for him, since he won't have to climb the stair every day." Kunisyuu suggested.

"And also, Syususuke shouldn't leave the house at all. If anyone sees you in this state, it will be a problem." Kuniharu said.

Fuji finally looked up with incredulity at Kuniharu. Kuniharu was prohibiting him from doing almost everything he loved. How no one could saw his turmoil inside, and talked nonstop about what was best for him to do from now on? What they thought was best for him wasn't truly the best at all.

"Doctor Hataro said Mommy hid this from us because he wanted to surprise us all at once."

"No…" Fuji weakly spoke for the first time he came home, but no one heard of his objection. It wasn't the reason like they assumed.

Tezuka heard, but not clearly of what Fuji said. "Syusuke. You should have told us earlier. Surprise or not, I need to know that you are well all of the time."

Fuji shook his head, which brought confusing to Tezuka. Everyone else stopped talking and looked at the couple.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka lifted Fuji's face up and saw sad and trembling eyes. "Are you not happy?" His crease deepened with worries.

Fuji hit Tezuka's hand away. "Now you are asking me how I feel?" He couldn't hold his oppressed feelings inside anymore.

"Sysuske?"

"Mom?"

"Mommy?"

They all looked puzzling at Fuji with sad faces.

"None of you understand. I hate this! I hate these lives I am carrying within me. Never once did anyone ask me how I feel about this and all of you just assumed that this is a bundle of joy. Hasn't it ever gotten to you all that I did not want this?" Fuji threw accusing looks at them.

Kuniharu frowned, obviously with disapproval. The rest was caught speechless.

Tezuka felt guilty inside. "I'm sorry I forgot. I was neglectful. But you will keep them will you?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka disbelieving and pushed himself away from Tezuka's hold. "Is that the only thing you are concerned of right now?" Fuji paused to look at Tezuka's bewildered face. "You don't care if I'm happy or not. You just want me to give you a family. I only existed to serve your family's will and happiness. Is that it?" Fuji shook his head dejectedly. "What if I tell you that I won't keep the babies? What will you do?"

"Syusuke!" Kuniharu warned.

Fuji looked hatefully at Kuniharu. He knew he would regret this later on, but what the heck, he needed to get his point straight. "Haru-san, you are the least understanding of them all. You can't always prohibit me from doing things I love to do. What right do you have to force me do anything you wished? I am a human too, and I have my freedom. Why can't you just leave me and my freedom alone?...I have goals to reach and ambitions to live…You can't cage me because you will that I am obligated to do so."

Kuniharu looked flabbergasted and like he was going to blow up in any seconds.

No one knew what to say. They looked back into themselves and felt all those hidden guilt surged.

"Syusuke…I'm sorry." Tezuka reached out to touch Fuji, but he stepped back and dashed up the staircase into his room, leaving trails of tears to follow him.

Kuniharu was about to follow Fuji, but his father stopped him.

"This is their problem. Let the children decide." Kunikazu said and sighed heavily. _My pitiful child._

Tezuka was lost for words.

Mitsusuke came to Tezuka's side and touched his arms. "Daddy."

"Mitsusuke. Kunisyuu. You both have school tomorrow; let your parents work this out." Kunikazu instructed them. "Go."

The twins obediently obeyed and went back to their room.

"I'm sorry for being neglectful toward Syusuke." Ayana said remorsefully. "I hope you can work things out with him. Respect his decision and we won't hate him for what he decides. Please tell him that."

"Thank you, mother."

Ayana smiled faintly and left with Kuniharu, apparently who was still angry that Fuji blew up at him, although no one cared.

Tezuka looked at his grandfather, the only one who remained. "Grandfather."

"You haven't eaten dinner. Are you hungry?" Kunikazu sounded tired, but it was of his old age.

"No. I don't have the appetite." Tezuka solemnly replied.

Kunikazu bobbed his head up and down, as if thinking of a solution. "Syusuke has done a lot for our family. Unchain his freedom and let him soar. Don't hold him back."

"I will. Thank you, Grandfather."

Kunikazu patted Tezuka's shoulder and left.

Tezuka breathed deeply to regain his confidence. He took out his cell phone and dialed his secretary's number.

"I will take a day off tomorrow. Please tell the others to cover up any important meetings I was scheduled for. If there isn't any, delay them to another day. Thank you."

Tezuka ended the call and looked at the stairs in contemplation.

-o-o-o-

Fuji locked the room and let himself slid down the door to the floor. He lie down on the floor beside the door with his body curled up.

His hot tears streamed down his pale face unfalteringly.

"Nee-san…" He thought of his sister, his closest family member. "I want to go home." Fuji cried harder. He wished he could go back in time to the time before he was bounded, so carefree and blissful.

Yumiko had always been there for him when their parents were oversea. There wasn't a thing that he could hide from his sister for she knew everything despite him not telling her. "I miss you, nee-san."

"Syusuke."

Fuji heard Tezuka called out to him on the other side of the door, but he didn't want to talk right now, even though he could tell that Tezuka wasn't mad at him by his gentle voice.

"Can we talk?"

_No, not now._ Fuji thought, but kept quiet.

"I am really sorry. Please open the door?" Tezuka pleaded.

For a moment there, Fuji was about to oblige to Tezuka's plead, but the sudden pain that racked through his body kept him down. He covered his mouth to muffle the sound of his discomfort.

"Syusuke?"

_I'm sorry, Kunimitsu, but I want to be alone right now._

He closed his eyes and let him fall out of consciousness to enter his dream state, where he could make everything came true.

Tezuka sat down in front of the door and leaned against it. He wanted badly to see Fuji, but if Fuji didn't want to see him at the moment, there was nothing he could do. He knew from years of experience that no one can force Fuji to do anything with authoritative voices.

Fuji will only conjure to requests with gentle voices, and maybe sometimes demands. Fuji would always know how to work things around to make others happy.

_Sweet dreams, Syusuke. _He let his eyes fall shut and entered the same world that Fuji might be in right now.

Tezuka's biological clock worked at 6 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. He instinctively reached up for the doorknob, not at all fully aware that he was locked outside, and turned.

It then hit him what had happened last night.

Tezuka looked around. Everyone was apparently still asleep. He descended the stairs and stepped out of the house. The sun just rose. He walked around the house perimeter until he was under the room's window.

It was purely good luck that there was an oak tree growing right under their balcony.

Tezuka let out a huffed and stretched his arms before he jumped up the lowest branch and started climbing up.

Tezuka breathed a sigh of relief when he landed on solid ground of their balcony. He was glad he still had the young energy within him.

He gently opened the window that was opened slightly and parted the curtains before climbing through. He was careful of the noises he might make. His eyes first wandered into the semi dark room first onto the bed. It was empty.

A frown marred Tezuka's face. He turned toward the door and saw a small curled up body lying inertly. Tezuka light-footly approached Fuji's sleeping form with a small blanket on his hands.

He tenderly lifted up Fuji and placed his lover onto his laps before covering them both with the blanket.

Fuji moved slightly within his arms, but settled closer to Tezuka's warmth right after.

_You had the bed all to yourself, why didn't you use it? _Tezuka questioned inwardly. "What if you get sick?" He stroked Fuji's hair back.

The next time Tezuka woke up was an hour later and when Fuji squirmed in his arms.

"Are you cold?" Tezuka fixed the glasses on his eyes to a better position.

Fuji's dimmed blue eyes looked up at Tezuka with a slight troubling look. He shook his head nimbly.

Nevertheless, Tezuka pulled Fuji closer to his body.

"How did you get in?" Fuji asked softly.

Tezuka smiled faintly. "I climbed through the windows."

Fuji's eyes went wider. "You did?"

Tezuka nodded.

"You came in to get ready for work." Fuji stated and his eyes went back to its dimness.

Tezuka didn't miss the sad tone in Fuji's words. "No, I came in to see you."

Fuji felt lighter inside.

"I'm taking a day off. Is there anywhere you would like to do or anything you want to do?"

Fuji moved to sit up on Tezuka's laps. "You would do that for me?" It came out mellifluously.

"Yes, I would do anything for you."

Tezuka's face was lifted when Fuji smiled, although it was a small one.

"Let's go hiking." Fuji suggested. He had momentarily forgotten about the problem from yesterday.

Tezuka helped Fuji to stand up.

Fuji got dressed while Tezuka prepared for their hike.

Once Fuji and Tezuka were out of the house, the other household members approached from their rooms and got ready for an awkward day.

**AN: **I think that's a good argument coming from Fuji. I had a hard...hard time thinking of his dialogue. Hope it's not too awkward. Nevertheless, an update like I promised, quick ne? Did anyone try to guess how many babies Fuji would carry this time? ^______^ I'm sorry for any occ-ness and bad grammar.

**Is there any scenes anyone wants to add into this story? Perhaps the hiking trip, or during the pregnancy?**

................No cliff hanger this time..............^_________________^'

Anonymous review replies:

_RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR__- Yeah, the truth always come out eventually._

_Marie__- You're welcome. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. ^__^_

_toraMizu__- I think I'm having too much fun torturing him, but good people will be rewarded greatly in the end, ne? Thanks!_

_jadeskye__- As you want. ^__^ Fuji is happening!_

_Ri__- Hello. I thought you went away. Thank you for thinking of the babies' names for me. I am still in process of mixmatching the names that was suggested by everyone. It's really fine that you can't review. I'm happy that you are still reading. Thanks!! Great to hear from you. No bash for trying-English. ^_^ As long as you try your best ne?_

_misstitan07__- Thanks. I will continue onto the next chapter of LT when I'm done with this first. I'm trying to get fast updates for everyone. It's better that way, ne? I appreciated that you took the time from your busy schedule to drop a review. And also, I hope devi no kaze will get better soon!_


	15. Chapter 7x6

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 7-6 - Surprises in a day (Con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They arrived at the foot of the mountain. A backpack full of food and necessities for a hiking trip was on Tezuka's back. Fuji had no weight on his back, or anything in his hand except for Tezuka's left hand.

The hike was tiring for Fuji, even though they hadn't ascended the trail for more than a mile yet.

Fuji found a big rock to sit on, while Tezuka set down the backpack to get a water bottle for Fuji.

"Can you continue to the top?" Tezuka sat down beside Fuji.

"At this rate, it will be night time, but I can go for another 2 miles or so…I think." Fuji's forehead was damped with beads of sweat. There was a teasing bit in his small voice. His breathing had calm somewhat, but still a little ragged when he spoke.

"Hm." Tezuka nodded.

Something yellow suddenly caught his eyes as he drank from the bottle.

"Oh look! It's a banana slug." Fuji pointed to a quite big yellow banana slug that was easing its way up on a little mossy hill.

Tezka's gaze followed the slender finger.

Fuji got up and went over to the slug with a big smile.

Tezuka followed.

"It is big."

"Yup! Its perfect."

"What…is on your mind?" Tezuka could discern the glint of a sadist in Fuji's eyes.

"I was thinking if we have salt with us and what would happen to it when it is salted." The dangerous smile only broadened as Fuji said it. He cocked his head to the side and smile at Tezuka.

Tezuka kept his face from forming a frown and a glare.

"It would be fun to see it dance when its salted right?"

The words came out sadistically, but Fuji's face was of an angel, a very innocent one at that.

"…We don't have salt." Tezuka managed a diplomatic reply. If this was 20 years back, he would have the heart to berate Fuji for his twisted thought.

"Aww, that's too bad." He pouted and turned back to the slug that barely moved. "You won't be dancing today." His eyes lit up. '"Next time. Next time I will remember to bring salt and my camcorder."

Tezuka shudder. He felt extremely sorry for the race of banana slugs if they happened to counter Fuji the next time. He bet the poor slug was shrinking back with fear as Fuji fixed his killer eyes on the poor thing. That was why it barely moved. "…Let's go."

"Alright." Fuji stood up slowly and took Tezuka's offered hand.

They resumed their journey up the trail.

"The air is fresher up here." Fuji took a deep breath with a content smile.

Tezuka stood behind his lover and smiled as he watched Fuji breathed serenely.

Fuji then turned around. "Ne, Kunimitsu. Can we buy a house in a forest?"

Tezuka's eye brow raised skeptically. "I…don't think there are any houses for sale in a forest."

"Are you sure?" Fuji looked back at Tezuka skeptically, but with a smirk.

Tezuka kept his face straight.

"Oh well, then we can have one built for us." Fuji neared Tezuka and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Like snow white and the dwarves' cottage. It'll be nice."

"It will." Tezuka pulled Fuji closer and planted a soft kiss on Fuji's forehead.

"And we will construct more houses and build our own civilization. Then, our people will be called the Zuji."

Sometimes…scratch that, Fuji had the strangest thoughts **most** of the time.

The idea was a little cynical, but Tezuka forced an agreeing smile. "I like that."

"Yes, the Zuji will exist!" Fuji exclaimed.

Tezuka pinched Fuji's cheek lighter. "The Zuji already exists right here."

Fuji laughed softly. "That's you and me."

Tezuka swore no man was luckier than him, because there is only one Fuji Syusuke, and that only one Fuji Syusuke was his and for no other to share.

Tezuka walked on without noticing Fuji had stopped until the latter yanked him back with their entwined hand.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked when he didn't see a smile on Fuji's face, but a tired expression.

Fuji broke into a grin. "My feet are too tired. I don't think I can go any longer." He pouted.

"Then what do you want to do?" Tezuka looked around and found that there was no flat land for them to make a picnic ground.

"Carry me." Fuji suggested.

Tezuka knew Fuji planned that all along when he spoke of his decision so quick. All Tezuka could do was sigh.

"The backpack can be on my back while you carry me. It'd be easier." Fuji tugged the backpack on Tezuka's back.

"Its heavy." Tezuka let Fuji took off the backpack.

"Its okay. I can handle it, and besides, you will be carrying it as well." Fuji signaled for Tezuka to help him strapped on the backpack.

"Set?" Tezuka asked before bending down so Fuji could hop on.

"Yes." Fuji happily clung on Tezuka's neck.

It confused Tezuka whether Fuji switched to his devil's mode on purpose today to punish him. Fuji's mind games always tired Tezuka out before it even started. It truly was a super effective weapon Fuji had within him for punishment.

From years of experience, Tezuka doubted Fuji was aware of his sadism today, but only of his hidden emotion that rose inevitably without control.

Their next stop was 3 miles from the foot of the mountain. It was nearing noon.

Tezuka found a perfect picnic spot for them both. It was shaded, but the sun managed to peer through the leaves and branches to cast warm glows in the shade. There was also a small creek nearby and the water was pristine and cool.

Fuji splashed himself of the cool water to wash away the dirt and sweat that clung on his skin.

Tezuka joined Fuji. As they finished, Tezuka took the towel that hung on his shoulder and dried off Fuji's face and limbs.

Their lunch was sandwiches and orange juice.

Tezuka sat on the blanket with his back leaned against the tree, while Fuji sat with his back leaning against Tezuka's chest as they ate.

"This is the most I have eaten for a meal." Fuji said off-handedly.

Tezuka tore off a piece and put it in Fuji's mouth. This was definitely spoiling. Tezuka also found that Fuji was lazy when it came to eating.

Fuji stopped eating after half of a sandwich, but he ended up eating more than 2 when Tezuka fed him.

"Its as much as I eat for every meal." Tezuka picked up the juice carton and brought the straw to Fuji's mouth.

Fuji's hands rested on his belly without him knowing it. He would stroke it absently from time to time.

Tezuka noticed it, but he didn't say anything.

"No more?" Fuji turned his head up to look at Tezuka when no more food came into his mouth.

"Are you still hungry?" Tezuka smiled gently.

Fuji thought for a while before he smiled and said, "No." He yawned.

"A nap sounds good."

Fuji moved out of the way for Tezuka to lay down, and when Tezuka was set, Fuji settled on top of Tezuka, lying face up.

Tezuka wrapped his left arm around Fuji waist while the other was pillowed under his head.

"You never finished telling me the Cinderella story." Fuji reminisced.

"You fell asleep before I even get into the story." Tezuka replied back with a light accusing tone.

Fuji chuckled and rolled around so he could face Tezuka, but still laying on top of Tezuka. "Really? I forgot." Fuji moved down to place a kiss on Tezuka's cheek. "I love you." He rested his face on Tezuka's chest.

They stayed silent as they listened to the sound of nature around them. It was peaceful, yet full of noises.

"I'm really happy right now." Fuji confessed out of the blue and caught Tezuka off guard.

"Why is that?"

"Because we are spending time together, like when we first met." Fuji replied. "Do you remember where you took me on our first date?" Fuji asked with amusement.

Tezuka didn't need to think twice to remember. It was one of their most favorable moments together; although there was absolutely romance at all. He grinned. "Of course."

"Seriously, Mitsu. Who takes their first date to a historical library?" Fuji propped his head up and rested his chin on his arms, looking into Tezuka's face. "There wasn't even a tint of romance in it." He faked disappointment.

Tezuka frowned. "You didn't say anything about it until now."

Fuji chuckled. "Because we ended making out in the most isolated place in the world. The place was all to ourselves."

Tezuka blushed at the memory. Truly, it embarrassed him to hell for initiating the whole make-out thing after their date was over.

Fuji brushed his fingers over Tezuka's cheek.

"I wonder what would happened if the twins weren't there." Fuji sighed softly. His eyes dimmed.

Tezuka's arm moved from Fuji's waist moved up to the honey brown hair. "It didn't happen." Tezuka guessed where Fuji was going with this. "You know I will always love you no matter what happens."

Fuji nodded gently. "I do." Those 2 words reminded him of the wedding vow and the talk with Aino about her wedding. He wondered if he would ever have the chance to take that vow. Nevertheless, a vow could always be made without a proper wedding as long as 2 people vowed sincerely.

"Mitsu…" Fuji moved off Tezuka and sat beside him.

Tezuka sat up and waited patiently for Fuji to continue.

"I don't believe in myself…I-I can't carry triplets." Fuji knew his body was not made for such and this pregnancy would result in a miscarriage. It might be easier to abort them early than later.

Tezuka looked at Fuji's face to see guilt and shame. "You don't have to." Tezuka smiled. "I'm happy with what I have now."

The smile on Tezuka's face assured Fuji that no matter what his decision would be, there would be no change in their relationship. "They will think I'm an awful…mother because I don't want my babies to live."

"Who are they?"

Fuji fidgeted. "Everyone."

Tezuka moved to bring Fuji within his embrace. "Everyone. Everyone loves you."

It scared Tezuka when Fuji suddenly cried. "Why are you so nice to me? If-If you are mean to me, then I won't feel guilty for choosing my freedom. Why are you like this?" His small body wrecked with sobs.

Tezuka tightened his hold on Fuji. _I don't know why. I feel as if I was born to protect you…and love you. Perhaps, that is fate._ He smeared away the wet tears on Fuji's face with his thumb.

Tezuka lie Fuji down. He hovered over Fuji's small body and kissed away all the sorrows that were streaming down Fuji's pale face. The tears were salty, but once Tezuka swallowed them, they turned bitter. Maybe that was how Fuji felt.

Fuji held Tezuka's face in his hands. "Tell me honestly. Do you wish for another daughter like you said?"

Tezuka couldn't divert his gaze elsewhere with Fuji's firm hold. "Yes. But my wish means nothing to me if you suffer for my happiness. Then, it wouldn't be a wish at all."

Fuji pulled Tezuka down to lay next to him.

"I want to sleep."

"Hn." Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji protectively and they both closed their eyes.

They had a small nap.

Fuji didn't need to look at Tezuka's face to know he was awake. He traced his fingers into random motions over Tezuka's chest. "Mitsu, I've decided." A pause came that held Tezuka's heart captive from beating. "I will try…to keep them alive. Even if something happens, I wouldn't regret that I tried my best. Will you support me?"

Tezuka rolled over so he was over Fuji. "Do you need to ask me that?"

Fuji smile and shook his head. "No."

Tezuka bent down to nuzzle his nose into Fuji's face. "Are you sure about your decision?"

"I can't be more sure than this."

-,-,-,-

TBC

-,-,-,-

**AN: **I dont think I will have speedy updates anymore, but of course, I will still try. That is why there won't be any more cliff hangers. My break is over and exmas are pilling up, so forgive me. -___-

Maybe I should kill the babies and end this omake soon. (snickering) **Should I be cruel and kill them?** JK ^^

**Fast update - short chapters (round 2000 words like this one.) - 3-5 days**

**Longer update - longer chapters (round 4000 words.) - week plus**

**Which do you prefer?**


	16. Chapter 7x7

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OMAKE 7-7 - Surprises in a Day (Con't)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun was still atop of the horizon when Texka turned into their driveway. Fuji slept along the ride home with his head lolled vulnerable on his neck.

Tezuka turned off the engine before leaning over to give Fuji a sweet kiss to wake his lover. "We're home."

Fuji slowly fluttered his eyes open and let out a soft yawn. "We are?"

"Yes." Tezuka got out of the car before sauntering over to the passenger's side to ease his lover out of the car.

Fuji blinked a few times before his sharp vision came back to him fully. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw a red car parked in their driveway. He turned to look at Tezuka and a smile formed on his face. He spoke softly, "Nee-san is here." He let go of Tezuka's hand and ran into the house.

Fuji was surer that his sister was definitely inside their home when he saw her fashionable petite blue heels. Only Yumiko would have those beautifully carved small feet.

"Nee-san." Fuji smiled brightly as his sister appeared from their living room.

"Syusuke." Happy tears swelled up in her eyes as the siblings embraced each other tightly.

Tezuka wasn't sure if he should voiced up about how tight the Fuji siblings' embrace could be detrimental to Fuji's new lives. However, he decided not to in case it irated Fuji more for breaking their moment.

"Tezuka-kun, its nice to see you again." Yumiko looked up from her brother's head.

Tezuka smiled and nodded with polite reverence. "Yumiko-san."

"Nee-san. Why are you here?" They released their holds on each other.

"I saw you in my dreams, Syusuke, and you were calling out for me." Yumiko cupped Fuji's cheeks. "I came as soon as possible."

"I did. I called out for you."

Tezuka let the Fuji siblings occupy his and Fuji's room for their confidential talk.

"Tell me. What is bothering you?"

Fuji looked down at his abdomen. He could feel the bulge within, but it wasn't as visible if one merely looked at it.

"It is really ironic, don't you think? That you have wanted to have children, yet you have none."

Yumiko was married to a bachelor 6 years ago, yet she was unable to have any children. She had all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted or go wherever she pleased. Her husband spoiled her more than Yumiko spoiled Syusuke. Yumiko didn't like to be too spoiled, so she still worked at her jewelry store, but with more flexibility in her schedule.

Yumiko looked at her brother with confused eyes.

"And that I have what you want, but it is not what I want." He looked into his sister's eyes to see them lit up with comprehension.

"Syusuke…You- you are pregnant again?" She brought her hand over Fuji's stomach and gave him a look of confirmation to touch.

Fuji nodded with a smile. It just so happened that whenever he saw Yumiko with a smile, his smile couldn't help but always be present.

"It is really amazing, ne?" Yumiko said wistfully as she rubbed the small bulge gently. "How far are you along?"

"2 months, but I only found out a month ago." Fuji placed his hand over Yumiko's hand. "Nee-san…"

"Its okay, Syusuke." Her free hand came up to stroke Fuji's cheek. "This is your decision. You can choose to do whatever you want. If you don't want this pregnancy, then of course abortion is a choice. But if you choose to keep it, then I'll always be with you when you need me. Hm?"

Moving tears stirred in Fuji eyes and he lunged forward to hug his sister. "Thank you for your support, nee-san. It means a lot coming you."

Yumiko patted Fuji's head tenderly. "You are very welcome, Syusuke." She pushed apart to wipe away the tears. "I will take care of you when you need me. I will look over your baby once it is born. But do remember to make yourself happy."

"Hn. I will." Fuji bit his lower lip and smiled with jubilant.

"Are you hungry?"

Fuji nodded.

She stood up. "I'll ask Ayana-san to use the kitchen. I will make food for you."

"Really?" Fuji stood up to walk with her out of the bedroom door.

"Really. Sleep. I will wake you up when the food is ready." She pushed Fuji back inside the bedroom and closed the door.

Behind close door, Fuji felt he was truly a happy man with a wonderful family. A happy smile lingered on his face until he fell asleep almost instantly.

As Yumiko was washing the vegetables in the sink basin, Tezuka came in.

"I'll help you." Tezuka offered and took over the washing in which Yumiko was more than happy to accept another pair of hands.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun. Thank you." She turned to give Tezuka an honest smile as she stirred her pot of vitamin-full soup.

"What for?" He shook the basket with washed vegetables to remove some dripping water.

"For everything you have done for Syusuke. I really appreciate that."

Tezuka came over to the stove and put the basket on the counter. "You don't really need thank me. If I don't have Syusuke in my life, I will have lived behind closed curtains all these years." He breathed deeply and smiled. "Thank you for watching over Syusuke all his life and supporting him."

Yumiko chuckled softly. "You are very humble, Tezuka-kun, but that is one of your charm, isn't it?"

Tezuka blushed and scratched the baseline of his hair behind his head. "What else can I help you with?" He mumbled embarrassingly.

"If you would kindly tell Mitsusuke to help me to set the table and wake Syusuke up. And please ask him if he wants his dinner in bed. Thank you."

"Hn." Tezuka nodded and left to do what he was asked.

Tezuka found Fuji snuggled up warmly under their comforter on the bed sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to disturb his lover's dreamscape, but he needed to. He walked quietly and sat on the bed beside Fuji.

Instead of calling out to Fuji, Tezuka lie down and pulled Fuji into his arms.

Not long after, Fuji stirred with a soft yawn before his sleepy eyes flickered open. He sniffed in the scent and immediately realized it was Tezuka. "Mitsu." He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"Dinner is set." He said on top of Fuji's head.

"Hmm." Fuji responded and snuggled up closer to the new warmth. He made no further move of waking up. He closed his eyes.

"Yumiko-san asked if you want your dinner in bed."

Fuji blinked opens his eyes and looked up at Tezuka. He smiled. "That would be nice."

Tezuka grunted and gave Fuji a kiss before leaving their bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Yumiko came into the bedroom with a tray on her hand to see Fuji fallen back to sleep.

"Syusuke, food is here." She set the tray down on the lamp table. She looked over the bed to see Fuji stirred. "Tezuka and his family are having dinner downstairs right now."

Fuji lifted his nose to sniff in the aroma if his sister's spectacular culinary. He smiled and sat up with his eyes opened. "It smells good. What did you make?"

Yumiko sat beside Fuji on the edge of the bed. Fuji positioned himself up against the headboard. "Hot Seafood Soup." She handed Fuji a soup bowl with a saucer underneath. "It's very healthy for you and your baby. I thought the meaty smell will cause you nausea, and since seafood was available."

Fuji smiled thankfully before sipping a spoon full. "I didn't tell you yet, right nee-san?"

"Tell me what?" She looked at Fuji with curiosity.

"I'm having triplets." He announced softly, but sounded proud.

"That's more of a miracle! It really shocks me that I'm a woman, yet I don't even get close to have a baby. You're just the opposite." She sighed amusingly.

Fuji chuckled and finished up his soup. "That's really scary, don't you think? Maa…I'm really starting to think I am very lucky."

Yumiko exchanged the soup bowl with a plate of vegetables and rice on Fuji's hands. "What do you mean you are starting to think? It has been that way since you were born." Yumiko leaned back with her arms straightened out to support her body. "The day before you were born, mom, dad, and I were supposed to leave Japan for France on a vacation. But mom changed her mind at the last minute. She said she wanted to stay in the hospital, saying she felt her little son is foretelling her that he's coming soon. And you did. You came 17 hours later."

"I didn't want her to be in pain in the middle of the street." Fuji said jokingly.

Yumiko grinned. "Of course, that is why mom loves you so much."

Fuji pouted. "Mom loves each of us equally..." His face changed. "She is really a great mom."

Yumiko sensed insecurity from Fuji. "Don't worry, Syusuke. You are already a great mom like our mom. You did fine gearing the twins, and it won't be any different with the triplets."

Fuji sucked in a deep breath and sighed. "I really hope so."

Yumiko had slept over that night in place of Tezuka next to Fuji.

Tezuka brought his clothes and works to Kunisyuu's room to have a stay over, so he won't have to intrude upon Fuji and Yumiko's sleep in the early morning.

After dropping the twins at school, Tezuka took a u-turn and drove in the opposite direction of his company.

Once he got to where he intended, he parked his car and entered.

The automatic door chimed as Tezuka stepped through.

The young receptionist at the front desk looked up. Her eyes widened and stared at Tezuka dumfounded.

Tezuka cleared his throat awkwardly before glancing at the name plate of the startled receptionist. "Shizune-san."

"Hai. How may I help you…Tezuka-san?"

Tezuka looked taken back a little. He didn't think he told her his name.

She blushed and smiled shyly when she saw Tezuka's predicament. "You're the CEO of Tezuka's Finance Co."

Tezuka then nodded in comprehension. "I see."

"What can I do for you?" Shizune asked politely.

"Ah. I would like to see your boss."

Shizune nodded and told Tezuka to wait while she gave her boss a call. "Please follow me."

Tezuka followed the receptionist to the back. There weren't many people in the lounge. They took the spiral staircase up and stopped in front of a door with an engraved name of her boss.

Shizune opened the door to let Tezuka in and closed the door to dismiss herself.

Tezuka lightly bow with respect at the sight of the female boss behind her desk.

She acknowledged him back with the same bow after standing up. Her eyes gazed at Tezuka up and down before letting out a knowing smile. "Tezuka-san. Its an honor to have you visit my office. So, what can I do for you?"

Tezuka was reminded again that he was a public figure, so of course the press people would know who he was. "Aino-san. I have a request."

Aino sat patiently to urge Tezuka to continue.

"My twins, you have probably heard of them."

"Yes, I have."

"Do you know who their mother is?"

Aino's eyebrow arched with amusement. "No."

"Ah. If I tell you who their mother is, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Aino looked at Tezuka with confusion. She shifted. "Why would you want to tell me this?"

"Because their mother is an employee at your press."

"Is that so?" Aino shifted her eyes from Tezuka as she tried to find clues on which one of her employee could be Tezuka's twins' mother. When she couldn't pin point a girl who could match Tezuka, her eyes turned back to Tezuaka inquisitively. "I promise."

Tezuka nodded. "I heard from Syusuke that you both are closed."

"Fuji-kun?"

"Would you believe it if I tell you that he is my lover?" Tezuka's serious eyes held Aino's eyes in place.

She stared back with frozen eyes before they dilated. "Do you mean…that Fuji-kun is your twins' mother?"

Tezuka nodded with confidence.

Aino covered her gasped. She really couldn't believe it. A look in Tezuka's eyes told her that he was serious and the famous frosty public figure wasn't pulling a prank on her. "Its…Its unbelievable."

Tezuka's eyebrow rose.

"No, I believe you. Its just that…" She puffed out a ball of air. "Its something out of the ordinary."

"A miracle." Tezuka supplied the still surprised boss.

"Yes! A miracle." Her jumpy enthusiasm waned down. "Then what is the request?"

Tezuka pressed his lips thin. "Syusuke is pregnant again, but I feel it is cruel if I take his job away from him. He loves working here."

"Don't worry, Tezuka-san. I will take care of Fuji-kun while he is working here." Aino jumped to conclusion before Tezuka spoke of the request.

Tezuka was glad that Aino was an understandable and a reliable person like Fuji had said. Tezuka also noticed that Aino was really somewhat familiar to Yumiko, except that she couldn't predict fate like Yumiko could. "Thank you, Aino-san."

"Fuji-kun is like my little brother. I will protect him and his secret." Aino said determinately.

"Then I feel relief that Fuji is able to work during his pregnancy." Tezuka thanked her greatly once again before he left for work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was almost noon.

Yumiko and Fuji woke up to find the house empty. Fuji insisted that he must return to work since he didn't show up one day without notification. Yumiko could only comply with Fuji's stubbornness and offered to drive him to work.

Yumiko parked her red car and got out to go in with Fuji.

"You aren't going home?" Fuji inquired as they walked toward Fuji's work place.

"Nope, I'm going to work with you." She gave him a cheeky grin and opened the door for him.

Fuji walked through and before he knew it, Shizune squealed and ran up to him, bouncing with mirth as she swung his arms.

"Shizune-chan. Did something good happen while I was gone?" Fuji inquired with confusion.

"Of course, Fuji-chan. Why didn't you tell us, ne?" Shizune pulled Fuji to the back where it was empty, for the crew had set out for their assignments.

Fuji gave Shizune a perplexing look.

Yumiko chuckled and patted Fuji's left shoulder. "You know that he's pregnant, right?"

Fuji turned to give his sister a reprimanded look. "Nee-san!"

"Haii!" Shizune squealed.

"See?" Yumiko shrugged.

"Shizune, don't suffocate Fuji-kun." Fuji turned around along with the other 2 to see Aino.

Fuji wasn't aware of the coming footsteps that were coming from behind them.

"Aino-san." Fuji bowed. "I'm sorry for not calling in."

Aino chuckled and pushed Fuji's chin up. "Its all right. Tezuka-san came in earlier and told me about it. Don't worry about that." She assured him with a genuine smile.

"Mitsu came in? He didn't tell me." Fuji looked surprised.

Shizune sniggered and draped her arms on Fuji's shoulders from the back, "Ne, Fuji-chan. You are so, so lucky. Tezuka-san really is the best man in the world."

"And you must be his sister. You both look so much alike." Aino commented as she and Yumiko got to know each other.

The 2 older ladies ascended the stairs. Fuji and Shizune followed after them with Shizune still jovial with Fuji's pregnancy.

They settled on the sofas in Aino's office.

"Tezuka-san asked me to keep this a secret, but Shizune was eavesdropping on our conversion." Aino sent a reprimanding glance toward the energetic receptionist.

"Maa! Fuji-chan and I are best friends. Of course I need to know about something this big." Shizune pouted. She moved over to sit by Fuji. "Ne, Fuji-chan, why didn't you tell us sooner? I was worried to death when you didn't show up to work." She took a hold of Fuji's hand.

"Sorry, sorry." Fuji looked into her eyes and said solemnly. "It really scares me if you would think that I'm not normal and hate me. Its not fun to be treated like a test specimen if the world finds out."

Shizune suddenly pulled Fuji into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly. "I would never, never do that to you, Fuji-chan." She pulled apart and smiled. "Rather, I think it is a blessing. If anyone sells you out to the International Research Facility, I won't let him or her live for another second. No one else will know beside us." She placed her hand over her heart.

It touched Fuji.

"That's right. As long as we are capable, we will protect you." Aino said. "In the meantime, just concentrated on being healthy and happy."

"Thank you, Shizune-chan, Aino-san."

"You don't need to thank us. That is what friends are for right?" Shizune grinned.

Fuji chuckled and pinched her cheek.

Shizune shriek and rubbed her cheek indignantly.

"It would be quite difficult and noticeable when your stomach grows larger, Fuji-kun. Maybe I should schedule your time to come in when no one is around except for us 2." Aino suggested thoughtfully.

Fuji casted his gaze downward. "I really hope not to keep any secrets from the other employees. It is like I don't trust them at all. I mean, the people you hired all have well-intentions." Even though he hadn't been working for a long time, his co-workers were very nice and helpful to him. No one had shown animosity toward him.

"If you want, then of course I will find the time to tell them. It would really make the workplace less awkward for you, right?" Aino offered genuinely.

"I'd really appreciate that." Fuji smiled gladly. It meant he won't need to be sneaky at work. "Thank you, Aino-san."

Yumiko and Fuji left the press headquarter before the crews came back. Aino was afraid that the crew would rack Fuji with at-the-moment questions and she didn't want that to stress Fuji.

"Since we have the whole afternoon free, do you want to visit our home?" Yumiko looked to the passenger seat at Fuji as she droved down the road after they left Fuji's workplace.

A reminiscing smile spread across his face and he nodded with glee. "I haven't seen mom and dad since…I don't know. Its too long ago."

Yumiko turned at the corner and enter the freeway entrance. "Mom and dad miss you, all the time, especially Yuuta. Even though he doesn't show it, deep within, he really misses your presence."

Fuji pouted playfully. "Yuuta should make it more apparent. I wouldn't know."

Yumiko snickered. "That's what his fiancé said, but she is patient, so she didn't make him say the 3 magical words to her. She's too nice."

Fuji's grin widened. He couldn't believe Yuuta was old enough to get married. After all, he always thought Yuuta as his little baby brother. "And she looks really pretty in the pictures." Truthfully, Yuuta's fiancé and he had never met. They were only introduced through pictures they sent through their emails. "Nomura Yuki, is it?"

"Hai. That's her name." Yumiko responded. "She already shows to be a good housewife. Mom likes her very much."

"That's a relief, since you aren't home as much to take care of mom and dad." Fuji commented.

"Yeah, lucky me. I'm also glad that my husband is the youngest in his family. That means he gets no responsibility in taking his family's welfare."

Fuji reached over to place it on Yumiko's arm and smiled gladly for his sister. "Its like you are wed into a royal family."

Yumiko glanced over her brother briefly before looking back on the road. "You are no different. You and Tezuka are both princes. It is just more complicated when royals wed royals."

"Then that makes you a princess too." Fuji countered.

"Nope, I'm a damsel in waiting." She chuckled humouredly.

Suddenly, Fuji's phone vibrated.

"Its Tezuka-kun." Yumiko said knowingly without looking.

Fuji looked at his phone and flipped it open. "You should have bet something." He brought the phone to his ear. "Mitsu."

"**Syusuke, how are you?**" It seemed like Tezuka was busy with paperwork with the rustling noises in the background.

"I am well." Fuji breathed contentedly and closed his eyes, resting his head against the head rest.

"**Hn**." Fuji heard some typing. "**Have you eaten?"**

"Yes, Yumiko-neesan made omelet. Are you busy?"

"**Hn?**" Tezuka paused for a second before continuing. "**Oh. I just finished some meetings and returned to my office. I can still talk.**"

"Is that really fine?"

"**Yeah. I'm just looking over some documents and recording to a file in my computer. Where are you? I hear cars.**"

Fuji opened his eyes to look out the window. "I'm on my way to my parents' house with Yumiko-neesan."

"**Ah**."

"Ne, Mitsu. Thank you."

The other line became quite before pen scratching paper could be heard once more. "**For what?"**

"My work."

"**Ah. Do I get my reward?"**

Fuji chuckled softly. "And what is it that my prince wants as a reward?" He said playfully. The conversation was giving him the feeling of young love again. He was ever so sly with words that seduced Tezuka right after they escaped his mouth.

Fuji could tell a smile cracked on Tezuka's face. "**Hmm…I want my prince all in his glory waiting for me in our bedroom when I get home tonight."**

Fuji felt sparks running through his body with liveliness. "Mhm hm." He shook his head as a gesture, even though Tezuka couldn't see it. "Not tonight."

Tezuka faked a disappointing voice. "**I guessed I need to try harder then.**"

Fuji giggled.

"**Ah, Syusuke. I need to go. I'll call you back later**."

"Okay."

"**Oh, but if I don't call later, I'll pick you up after work. No need to rush home either. I found a housekeeper already. Okay?**"

Fuji felt his day brightened more as if the sun shining above their car wasn't shining bright enough. "Hai, I love you. Thank you."

"**Hn**." The line ended.

"So, what did Tezuka-kun say?" Yumiko couldn't help but be curious about the cause that made her brother practically glowing with happiness.

Fuji turned to his sister and happily responded. "He said he found a housekeeper and he will come after work to pick me up later."

"Wonderful. You won't be a prince in distress anymore."

"Yeah." He sighed contentedly. "Freedom." He sucked in a deep breath.

Yumiko let Fuji sleep the entire way home.

It was jovial when they reached their old home. Fortunately, everyone was home including Yuuta.

Their roof almost blew up when Fuji told his family the news of his second pregnancy. Yoshiko announced a party to celebrate for dinner with hot pot.

"Syusuke, tell Kunimitsu to come have dinner with us." Yoshiko suggested gleefully.

Fuji couldn't resist and nodded. Tezuka would have to leave work early tonight.

Yoshiko and Nomura left for the supermarket while Yumiko went to her store for a check up.

Fuji had fun talking to his dad and little brother. They shared lives and businesses with each other like old time.

Fuji was glad that nothing had changed.

As promised, Tezuka came before dinner preparation was finished. Even Yumiko's husband had to leave his work, though reluctantly, way earlier than usual.

They talk and ate harmoniously, something that Tezuka's family lacked a bit. Fuji's family was all outgoing and extroverted. This was the moment of true family happiness to Tezuka.

Everytime Fuji finished with his food, Tezuka would spoon the protein-full salmon and some vegetables into Fuji's bowl. Fuji was having too much fun talking to not remember eating.

"Tezuka-san is really a wonderful husband, right Syusuke-niisan?" Nomura teased. No one missed Tezuka's action.

Fuji nodded with a sideway glace at Tezuka.

"That's because Kunimitsu doesn't want our Syusuke starved from talking too much and not eating at all." Yoshiko joked.

Fuji pouted. "I don't talk a lot at all."

"Then eat." Tezuka pushed Fuji's bowl full of food closer to Fuji.

"Maa…Everyone is bullying me." Fuji sulked with humor.

"Its called loving you." Habitually, Tezuka kissed Fuji's pouted lips that he totally forgot others were there as well.

"Aww. Tezuka-san is so sweet." Nomura cooed and Yuuta flushed at his brother and Tezuka's intimate gesture.

The ladies giggled. The men flushed, including Tezuka. Fuji smiled cutely.

Dinner ended around 7. The family moved to the living room with their deserts as they sat in a circle.

Fuji stubbornly sat on Tezuka's thigh, in which Tezuka had taken the single sofa seat. It made Tezuka embarrassed with their close contacts, especially with more than a pair of eyes on them.

"Yuki, when do you and Yuuta plan to get married?" Yumiko asked.

Yuuta flushed and looked down at his feet.

Nomura sighed. "After Yuuta tells me those 3 words."

Fuji sniggered at his little brother. "Ne, Yuu-chan. Don't make a lady wait for so long. What's so hard saying it?"

Yuuta glared at his brother. "Wasn't Tezuka-niisan like this also?" He made his argument.

Fuji used his index finger to sway it side to side and clicked his tongue playfully. "No, no. It was the very opposite, in fact."

Yuuta crossed his arms and humph-ed.

The family laughed and avoided subjects that made Yuuta more embarrassed.

At 9, Tezuka and Fuji excused themselves.

During the ride, Fuji hummed along to the music that was on the radio.

Suddenly, Fuji stopped and snapped his eyes opened as he looked over at Tezuka.

Tezuka looked back with questioning eyes.

"Did I tell you what the genders of our babies will be?" Moonlight shined in Fuji's clear cerulean eyes.

"Ah." Tezuka remembered. They didn't have the chance to. He shook his head. "Well, I'm certain that there should at least be one girl, right?"

Fuji smiled and took Tezuka's free hand. "Right. I couldn't take your dream of another daughter away from you."

Tezuka's thumb rubbed over Fuji's hand. "I knew it was that night."

"Oh really?" Fuji looked amused. "Naughty Mitsu. Taking advantage of me when I was drunk."

Tezuka looked baffled and he blushed. "What taking advantage? You were seducing me."

"Joking, joking. Mitsu." Fuji covered his laugh with his free hand. "You still look really cute when you blushed."

Tezuka snorted indignantly. Fuji was going to get a restless night for teasing him, Tezuka thought.

TBC

**AN: ...Bad Chapter...I was totally clueless upon writing this. Gomen ne? Any ideas for fast updates? **

TeFu_lover: LOL There will be no infanticide.

Kisarazuka89: It'll be a happy ending. Fast Updates? Hm...I'll try, but I'm not sure. But pls bear with the wait.

toraMizu: I am TRULY sorry for the wait of suffering. I don't think I will have occasional fast updates, but there will be some once in a while. And your art's theme is fine. Though I did hope to know what you imagine the twins to look like. ^__^. I hope to see it soon.

mistitan007 & devi no kaze: We all feel for him. Hope everything is fine for you and your friend.


	17. Chapter 7x8

0o0o0o0o0o0

OMAKE 7-8 - Surprises in a Day (Con't)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fuji fell asleep almost immediately after he and Tezuka got home. Everyone was asleep by then.

The next morning, Tezuka had awakened at his usual time. Instead of leaving for work, he came back to his and Fuji's room after grooming up in the bathroom and worked with his laptop.

"Mitsu?"

Tezuka turned to the sleepy and confused voice of his pregnant lover. He stood up and walked over by the bed to lean down and give Fuji a morning kiss. "Good Morning, Love."

Fuji smiled and kissed back. "Why are you not at work yet?"

Tezuka sat up straight and looked down at Fuji lovingly. He stroked Fuji's cheeks. "I will take you to work from now on."

Fuji frowned slightly. "Why? I can still drive."

Fuji's aware voice made Tezuka realized that Fuji might have taken it in the wrong way, so he added, "I know, but I want us to spend more time together, even if its 2 hours in the car everyday." In truth, Tezuka was afraid reckless driver might harm his lover, or Fuji's already compromised body might go into adverse effect during driving.

Fuji seemed to reconsider the offer a bit, and then his smile came back. "If that is what you want."

They had breakfast after Fuji finished dressing. The housekeeper was considerate enough to pack a double meal for Fuji's lunch, being aware how underweight Fuji looked considering his pregnancy. Tezuka thanked her before leaving the house with Fuji.

Upon arriving at Fuji's workplace, Tezuka walked with Fuji into the building with one arm around Fuji's waist while the other hand held Fuji's lunch.

"Tezuka-san! Fuji-chan!" Shizune leapt out from behind the desk and ran over to hug Fuji. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

Fuji smiled and patted her head. "Hai! Shizune-chan." He turned to Tezuka. "You can go now, or you'll be late to work."

Tezuka nodded. "Remember to eat." He gave the lunch pack to Fuji before looking at Shizune. "Please take care of him."

Shizune nodded with enthusiasm. "Don't worry, Tezuka-san. I will make sure Fuji-chan eats everything."

Tezuka thanked Shizune and embraced Fuji briefly before he left.

"Ne, Fuji-chan. Does Tezuka-san always spoil you this much?" Shizune said with light teasing voice as she walked with Fuji to Aino's office as Fuji will be in there working with Aino onward.

Fuji chucked. "What makes you think that?"

Shizune grinned. "It is so obvious the way talks about you. I've never met a man with so much passion like Tezuka-san in my life." She pouted.

Fuji nudged her good-naturedly. "What about your boyfriend? I'm sure he spoils you too."

Shizune seemed to think for a second. "True, he's sweet, but he lacks apprehension. If I fall sick, he would buy me medicine and tell me to drink it and then leave me to rest by myself."

Hearing that from Shizune, Fuji felt more than happy to know that he had that privilege from Tezuka. If he was to fall sick, Tezuka would take the day off from work and stay by him until he recovered.

When lunch time came around, Tezuka called Fuji to remind his lover to eat his mid-day meal on time.

Surprisingly, Fuji finished his double portion meal without himself knowing it until Shizune pointed out how much he ate.

Fuji felt proud because Tezuka was going to be happy to hear him finishing all of his food.

As promised, Tezuka came to pick Fuji from his work at his released hour.

-o-o-o-o-

"Syusuke. Kunimitsu." Ayana greeted them at the door.

"Ayana-san." Fuji greeted back with a hug and a smile.

"Are you hungry?" She held Fuji's hand and led him toward the kitchen. "Kairi-san just left for the day, and she made a special portion especially for you."

"Mother." Tezuka called out to stop his excited mother. "Syusuke and I will take a shower first."

"Ah. That's right. Go on then." She pushed the happy couple back out toward the entrance and up the stairs.

"Ne." Fuji nudged Tezuka. "Your mother seems different somehow."

Tezuka shrugged. _Can't blame her. I'm excited too, with our babies coming of course. _"I will start the water for you."

Fuji nodded and went over to his closet to get his clothes.

They finished their shower 15 minutes later all dressed in fresh clothing.

Fuji sat on the bed drying his hair with a snow-printed towel. "Aino-san was talking about an annual vacation today. She hosts it every year as a gratitude to all of her employees for a great year."

Tezuka stood by their bathroom door frizzing his hair to rid of the water droplets. "Ah. Where to?"

"Hmmm." Fuji leaned back using his stretched arms to support him from behind. "Paris. They go to a different place every year. Don't you think its fun vacating with friends?" He smiled widely at Tezuka.

Tezuka offered a weak smile. Although Fuji sounded happy, but really on the inside, he was feeling disappointed because he knew he could not go, no matter how much he wanted to. Tezuka knew better not to answer that question, so he settled for a more side-tracked reply as he approached Fuji by the bed. "We will make Paris our next vacation, us and our twins." He reached out and pulled Fuji into his arms. "Alright?"

Fuji nodded and snuggled against Tezuka's chest.

Their moment was broken when Fuji's phone vibrated on the lamp table. It was from Shiraishi.

"I'll be downstairs, but take your time." Tezuka leaned over to kiss Fuji's forehead, and then stood up. He understood that Fuji and Shiraishi had not talked for a long time.

"Hm." Fuji smiled widely. He was looking forward to speak with Shiraishi in such a long time.

Tezuka left his lover alone and decided to have a talk with his twins. He felt that he and Fuji had disregarded their twins since the secret was out. Tezuka sighed. He couldn't help but put Fuji as his top priority concern. It wasn't that he didn't love his twins. It was that Tezuka knew the twins would understand the current circumstances.

Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu were in Kunisyuu's room studying like usual. They were surprised when Tezuka entered with a relaxed impression.

"Hi Dad." Kunisyuu smiled.

Mitsusuke pushed her book aside and stood up from the bed to give Tezuka a hug. "You're home."

Tezuka squeezed his daughter back. "How are you both?"

"Good." Mitsusuke and Tezuka walked to the bed and sat down.

"Just good?" Tezuka eyed his daughter. Her visage looked tired.

"There's really nothing much." Kunisyuu said as he scratched his head in a nervous way. "So, how's…mom?"

"He's fine. Everything will be back to normal in no time." Tezuka said.

"That's good." Mitsusuke let out a small smile and let her head dropped.

"Something's wrong?" Tezuka tipped Mitsusuke's chin up. He frowned slightly.

"Ne, Daddy. It is not that I don't love him or anything, because I do…" She sighed. "But I cannot help but think that Mom didn't want us like how he didn't want the babies."

Tezuka looked at her sadly.

"Did he really think of us as his burden, too?" Kunisyuu asked. There was sadness in his eyes. "Maybe we were unwanted."

"I can tell that Mom really loves us when we were growing up, but I want to know the truth what Mom thought of us before we were born." Mitsusuke curled up on the bed, pulling her legs to her body. Her eyes were down-casted.

"No one ever told us our early childhood and the time before that. Is there something that makes you and Mom doesn't want us to know?" Kunisyuu held his gaze on Tezuka's face and saw that was indeed a problem like he suspected. "Was it because Mom also tried to abort us?"

At that, Tezuka looked into his son's eyes with a brief anger, but he was quick to pull back as it came to him that he understood what the twins would think.

At that time, the door opened swiftly and Fuji entered with a mixture of sadness and disbelief. 3 heads turned toward the door with a surprise on their faces that resembled a child caught stealing.

"Do you really think that of me?" Fuji asked with sadness.

Mitsusuke and Kunisyuu immediately jumped off from their seats to stand by Fuji.

"No. We'd never think you like that. We love you very much." Mitsusuke enclosed her arms around Fuji.

"I'm sorry." Kunisyuu said sincerely. "But its really unnerving. You know. When people hide our past from us."

Fuji nodded in understanding. "Do you both really want to know what happened?"

The twins nodded warily.

Fuji smiled and brought his twins under his arms. "But before I tell you anything, I want you to both know that you both are the best thing that could ever happen to us. Without your existence, your Father and I wouldn't be together today. Don't doubt that both of you are the proof of our love. Alright?"

"Really Mommy?" Mitsusuke asked behind moving eyes. She couldn't be any more happier than to hear Fuji confirmed their doubts.

Fuji nodded with a true smile.

She squeezed Fuji's hand. "For a moment there, I thought you didn't want us like you didn't want our siblings."

"No no. I can't love you enough. How could I not want you?" Fuji rubbed both of their heads teasingly. "As for this pregnancy." He patted his belly with a smile. "Its rather unexpected, but its alright now. I was just a little shocked."

"Glad to hear." Kunisyuu said with a wide smile. "So when are you going to tell us?"

"Anytime when we have time, but for now, I think the triplets are hungry."

-o-o-o-o-

3 full months into the pregnancy, Fuji was sure he looked like a mother elephant. Every meal seemed to put on a pound on him and now Fuji was sure he weighed as heavy as Tezuka.

Despite the weight, everyone from Aino to the twins encouraged Fuji to eat more as long as he had the appetite, and Fuji always had the appetite.

"Mitsu, I'm not going to fit in your car anymore if you keep on feeding me." Fuji pouted.

It was the weekend and a week before the check up. Tezuka wanted to make sure that Fuji gained enough weight so Doctor Hataro could say that the triplets are in a healthy state.

"Just 2 more spoons." Tezuka nudged the spoon full of chicken soup to Fuji's pouting mouth.

Fuji sighed and relented. "Fine, just 2 more."

Tezuka smiled assuringly.

Fuji opened his mouth and drained the spoon of soup.

"Is it good?" Tezuka asked. His tone was a little jittery.

Fuji smiled teasingly while chewing. He swallowed. "Of course. My Mitsu made it."

Tezuka held down a blush of happiness, but it didn't escape Fuji's eyes.

Fuji playfully prodded Tezuka's arm. "Ne, I'm complimenting you. You should say thank you."

Tezuka chortled. "Hai. Hai. Thank You. Last spoon."

Once Fuji consumed whatever was left, Tezuka stood up and walked over to the sink to wash the dishes while Fuji played with Armani.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get that." Mitsusuke yelled as she ran down the stairs to get the door.

A moment of anticipation, Fuji heard female squeals and his face immediately brightened up.

"Nee-san is here." Fuji left the kitchen with Armani trailing behind.

"Ah! Syusuke!" Yumiko excitedly closed the distance between them to squashed him into her arms. "My Syusuke, aren't you different?"

She pulled apart to take a better look at Fuji. "Now I don't know if you're more like a whale or an elephant."

Fuji blushed and pouted. "Are you calling me fat?" He feigned anger, but Yumiko knew better.

Yumiko chuckled. "Maa. Maa. Now who said my beautiful Sysusuke is fat?"

Fuji snorted. Just then, he realized his brother-in-law was there as well. "Hello, Hiro-san."

Hiro smiled. "Hi. You look well."

"Do I?" Fuji laughed softly.

"Ne, Mitsusuke. I think you look skinnier." Yumiko turned to look at the girl.

Mitsusuke pouted and said playfully as she approached Fuji. "How could I not? Daddy's been feeding only Mom."

"That's not true." Fuji humphed and every one laughed good-humoredly.

"Yumiko-san. Hiro-san." Tezuka greeted them as he moved from the kitchen to stand behind Fuji. His arms wrapped around Fuji's belly.

Hiro nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tezuka-kun. You did a great job taking care of my brother. He looks wonderful." Yumiko said delightedly.

Tezuka scratched his hair embarrassingly with a blush. He was never used to being complimented. "Thank you."

"Didn't you say I look like a whale earlier?" Fuji raised an eyebrow at Yumiko.

"But whales are cute." Yumiko argued.

"Then Hiro-san should make Nee-san cute too!" A glint of playfulness flashed across Fuji's scheming eyes.

"Maa, Syusuke-chan is being bad!"

TBC

**AN**: A collective sorry to all readers. I have been into my testing period and this will last until the 2nd week of May. Therefore, updates will be slow or none at all, and I hope everyone forgives me. This chapter is short because I think I'm having brain damaged right now from studying too much. If I have any free time during my testing period, I will continue writing. Thank You for understanding!

Well, I don't really see any plot in this chapter -_- sorry. The onward chapters will and I'd like to credit Tacuma before hand for supplying me with plot bunnies. Thank you!! I am still open if anyone would like to request a scene.

On last note, **Does anyone read Tsubasa Chronical fics?** Its just that I started a story and maybe you'd like to check it out and tell me what's wrong with this story, like what is not good about it. Thanx.

Replies:

Kisarazuka89 - Well, there are some names I'm considering, but I'm not definite with the selection yet. I would like you to help me choose from my selection or help me think of more names. I'll fix the selection when school is over. Also, it would be nice to contact you not so in the open like this because I want to make the names a secret. JA NE.

toraMizu - Thank you. I guess everyone likes fluffy-ness. ^_^ And you have all the time in the world to work on your artwork.


	18. Chapter 7x9

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OMAKE 7-9 Surprises in a Day (Cont')

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-.-.-.-.- Month 4 -.-.-.-.-

A sunny day it was and the birds were chirping melodiously on the red Laceleaf Maple tree branch. Under the new tree addition to their backyard sat a contended Fuji.

It was warm and peaceful. Fuji had his eyes closed and ears plugged with a pair of earphone that connected to an ipod that his children bought for him on his last birthday with more than 16Gb songs worth downloaded into it. The sky-blue ipod laid on his perfectly round and healthy belly.

He played the music loud enough so that even if a bomb detonated nearby, he wouldn't be able to hear it. He liked to think that loud music would enhance his triplets' hearing ability.

If anyone asked him what kind of logic that was, he would only answered with a smile and said, "The Fuji Logic." Well, since Fuji's pregnancy was already illogically for science to described, the Fuji Logic was somewhere on that line, and everyone knew that it made sense in the Fuji way. Whatever that was.

Anyways, Fuji had fallen asleep some times ago. A large meal for lunch tended to make him sleepy afterward.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finishing up with some business work he brought home for the weekend, Tezuka made his way to the backyard where his pregnant lover said he would be waiting until Tezuka finished with work.

Approaching Fuji's spot, he smiled at his lover. He didn't want to wake up Fuji, but his lover had been enthusiastic about going shopping for the babies' new room on Tezuka's free time. They'd need 3 of everything.

He squad down beside Fuji and slowly removed the earphone from Fuji's ears. Fuji didn't move. Tezuka learned how to tell whether Fuji was asleep or not by looking at Fuji's face. There are some hints that told him when Fuji was really sleeping, and not just smiling with his eyes closed.

He turned off the ipod and wrapped the cord around it.

"Syusuke." Tezuka called out softly, but it did not have any effect. His arm reached out to gently shake Fuji by his shoulders. "Wake up, my love."

"…Who?..." Fuji blinked his eyes slowly and yawned like a cat. "Mitsu." He smiled when his eyesight cleared up.

"That's my children's father."

Fuji laughed and tipped forward to loop his arms around Tezuka's neck. "And my lover." He connected his lips to Tezuka's.

Finally after Tezuka satiated Fuji's kissing need, they went back into the house to get changed.

Once on the street, Fuji turned to the side and asked Tezuka when he saw the road Tezuka took was not the one leading to the mall.

"Are you taking the long way to the mall?"

Tezuka chuckled and extended his left arm out to take Fuji's hand. "No my love." [AN: In Japan, the driver's seat is on the right side.]

"Then where are we going?" Fuji pouted. "I thought we are going to the mall to get our babies' cribs."

"We are, but not now." Tezuka rubbed his fingers on Fuji's hand. He gave a quick look over at Fuji. "You have an appointment with Dr. Hataro today. Did you forget?"

"Oh. That's right." Fuji nodded his head at the realization. "It slipped my mind." He grinned.

"Well, that's the reason why I'm here, to remind you."

Fuji gave Tezuka a fake mock distaste with his nose high in the air. "I'm no old man. My memory is still fresh like a child. Just so you know, I can memorize a college thesaurus in less than a week."

"Is that so?" He raised his eyebrow with a smile. "I'd like to take you up on that."

Fuji shook his head as he tsk-ed with his index finger swing side to side at Tezuka. "That's too bad, because I don't intend to read a thesaurus. I'd rather read bedtime stories to my babies."

"And I don't think it otherwise." He leaned over to tickle Fuji's neck.

Fuji laughed, trying to defend himself from the tickling hand. "Mou, you're supposed to concentrate on the street."

Tezuka retrieved his hand and put it back on the wheel. "Its impossible for me to concentrate with a nymph in my car."

"A nymph?" Fuji questioned with an eyebrow raised. "I was afraid that if I laugh too hard, my babies would leave my body because of the pressure."

Tezuka laughed softly. "The Fuji Logic, I presumed?"

Fuji nodded satisfactorily. "You really learn fast, ne Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka turned into the parking lot and parked the car.

They entered through the side entrance where it was a shorter distance to walk to Dr. Hataro's office.

They were led to the sonography room soon afterward.

Fuji laid on the bed comfortingly as Dr. Hataro spread the gel over his stomach before running the transducer over.

"Your children look well." Dr. Hataro stated, looking over to the screen to see 3 fetuses. "Very healthy." He looked at Tezuka. "I see you're doing a good job nourishing Fuji-kun since the last visit, Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka smiled gladly. "Thank you Doctor." He was genuinely happy hearing Fuji and the babies were healthy.

"Are you still working, Fuji-kun?" Dr. Hataro asked as he cleaned up the sonogram.

Fuji pulled down his shirt when the gel was wiped off. "Yes, Doctor-san."

Dr. Hataro chuckled. He thought the way Fuji addressed him was cute. "I hope you are taking enough rest because you are entering the last half of your pregnancy."

"Kunimitsu makes sure I sleep at least 10 hours a day. Is that good enough?" Fuji replied with a pout. He didn't like staying in bed.

"At least it should be that way, right Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka smiled shyly. "Hai."

Dr. Hataro turned back to Fuji. "Your babies will continue to grow, and that will put a lot of stress on your body. I know I advised you to eat a lot, but don't eat too much or your babies will grow too big before they leave your body. And I assure you, it is not pleasant." He warned with humor. "But of course, continue to eat in sufficient amount because you will need the energy to support them. Back pain and numbing legs are normal, but you should let me know if the pains become unbearable."

"Hai. Thank you, Doctor." Tezuka bowed reverently.

Fuji tipped his head lightly forward and grinned. "We will visit you again, Doctor-san, so don't miss us so much."

Dr. Hataro laughed and sent them off.

They left the hospital with good news, thus they became unaware of the commotion that was also happening in the parking lot.

"Ne, Kunimitsu. Can we visit my parents tomorrow?"

"Sure, but is there a problem?"

Fuji shook his head and swung his hand that held Tezuka's. "They want to see the twins and us--."

"--Tezuka-san!" A couple of yells sprung into the air.

Before Tezuka and Fuji could move another step, a horde of reporters with their flashing cameras and rolling camcorders and microphones surrounded them.

The couple blinked in shock. Tezuka's arms instinctively circled around Fuji protectively.

"Tezuka-san. What are you doing here at the hospital?!"

"Who is this with you?"

"Tezuka-san!"

They were bombarded with non-hazed questions. The reporters must be so stupid that they were not giving Tezuka time to answer their questions when they obviously needed Tezuka's replies.

"…" The reporters looked at them expectantly.

Now Tezuka wasn't sure which questions should he answered. "…" He frowned and pushed forward to walk through the horde with Fuji in his arms. Within a few steps, the horde crowded in so much that they couldn't continue to walk to their car anymore.

"So Tezuka-san! Who is this you are with?"

All eyes were on Fuji and he looked at them like a deer caught in headlights. Soon, there was a collective gasp.

"Oh! Are you pregnant?"

"Oh my God, are you the mother of the Tezuka twins?"

"What is your name?"

The attentions scared him. What if they found out? Then what would they do? Would he be sent to the research center?

Sensing Fuji's fear, Tezuka pulled Fuji closer and whispered in his ear. "Relax."

Fuji's body froze when a shout of recognition quieted the uproar a few minutes later.

"Aren't you Fuji Syusuke?!"

"Eh?!!"

"We had an interview 4 months ago, do you remember me?"

"Fuji Syusuke as in the male photographer at Kuji Inc.?"

Surprise and confusing chatters went around before the attention was put on Fuji again.

"Would you care to explain how this happened, Tezuka-san?" A female reporter shoved her microphone at Tezuka's face. "Is it true that this person is Fuji Syusuke?"

Tezuka glared at her and then the rest of the reporters, looking angrily at the camcorders and cameras. "This is invasion of privacy. I can sue your companies for what you are doing right now."

A few shrunk back, but the aggressive reporters stayed, determined to get the information from Tezuka.

"Please, Tezuka-san."

"We just want to know who this mysterious person is."

"If he is Fuji Syusuke. Are you gay, Tezuka-san? Is that why your previous engagement broke off?"

"Alright! I demand to know what is going on here!" A voice boomed behind them.

"Atobe-san!"

Atobe, along with his men in black suits, walked toward the crowd. He signaled his men to circle Fuji and Tezuka, pushing the crazy reporters back. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern once he was by Tezuka's side.

Tezuka nodded. "Thank you." He looked down at Fuji to see the fear still etched on his face.

Before Tezuka could ask for help, Atobe spoke up. "I'll take care of this." He then commanded his men to aid Tezuka and Fuji to their car while he stayed back to fend of the reporters.

The ride home was quiet. A happy day turned upside down.

Tezuka knew it wasn't any of their faults, except for the reporters' killing curiosity, but he felt guilty anyways. It always made him fell guilty when Fuji was sad.

He turned into their driveway and asked the gate man to guard the gate and be aware of aggressive reporters.

The twins greeted them at the foot of the stairs.

"Why are you home so early?" Mitsusuke asked with a minimal confusion when she saw Fuji's somberness. "What happened?"

"I'm tired." Fuji declared and gave them a forced smile before going up to their room.

Mitsusuke turned to Tezuka. "Father?"

Tezuka put his hand on her shoulder. "The public knows." With that he followed his lover up.

"I hope everything is alright." Kunisyuu said softly.

"Me too." Mitsusuke sighed.

Up in their room, Fuji crawled under the blanket and curled up.

Tezuka approached the bed quietly and sat on it. He traced Fuji's body with his hand, massaging Fuji's limps when he found them. "Syusuke. Everything is going to be alright. I will make sure of it."

Fuji stirred and sat up, his face solemn. He sighed and climbed into Tezuka's lap, wrapping his arms tight around Tezuka's shoulders.

"Trust me." Tezuka whispered, cradling Fuji's head and petting his hair down.

Some seconds later, Fuji mumbled. "I trust you." He hated to think that people would think strangely of him and sneer him. He didn't want his children to be put down by society just because they were born from a man. "I don't want to be taken away. I want to stay with our family."

But how could he explain a blessing with no scientific explanation to them? No one understood the Fuji Logic.

"No one will take you away from me as long as I'm still here." Tezuka lightly placed adoring kisses on Fuji's head. "We won't be separated again."

Fuji's body seemed to relax a bit. He trusted Tezuka with his life and the lives within him.

Tezuka rocked his lover to sleep a moment later. He didn't want to leave the room in case if Fuji woke up, he'd find Tezuka there beside him.

He lie beside Fuji, stroking his back soothingly when the door opened slowly then closed quietly.

"Father?"

Tezuka raised his head up and moved to sit up when his twins neared the bed.

"Is he asleep?" Kunisyuu asked softly.

Tezuka nodded.

They sat on the bed, careful not to make squeaky noises.

Mitsusuke lie down beside Fuji and wrapped her arm around Fuji's midsection. She rubbed the belly gently. "I don't want to be separated again, Father. What if they take him away?"

"Don't worry, Mitsusuke. I won't let that happen. We will stay together, and you both need to be strong for him." Tezuka said firmly.

"We will." Kunisyuu smiled as he looked down at Fuji. "We will let them know that our family is just like any other."

"That's right. I'm not going to let anything go in between us." Mitsusuke closed her eyes and snuggled into Fuji's side.

The rest of the day was subtle as Fuji slept away most of the time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The whole family was having breakfast in the kitchen when the gate man ran into the kitchen looking panicked.

"Tezuka-san. Outside. Reporters." He panted.

Tezuka's eyes looked intensely at the table before rising, but Fuji's hand stopped him from leaving.

Fuji stood up without letting Tezuka's wrist go. His face frowned in uncertainty. "I will go out with you."

"No. What if they ambush you?" Tezuka held onto Fuji's shoulders. Anxiety was on his face.

"I will have to face this anyways, so why not now? The sooner we get to it, the sooner we can live peacefully once again." Fuji tried to convince Tezuka who was obviously in his protective mode.

"Don't worry, Father. We will stay beside Mother." Kunisyuu rose from his seat with his sister. They walked by their parents.

Tezuka nodded at their determination and the family walked toward their front lawn where expecting reporters were waiting.

The crowd was larger than yesterday since by-passers were also there.

Tezuka and his family walked to the gate where shouts were in the air as calmly as he could.

Reporters shoved their microphones through the slits in the metal gate. They were waiting for explanations.

Tezuka cleared his throat and looked intently into the camcorders. "As many of you may have already known, my lover is Fuji Syusuke."

There was a collective gasp going around with wide eyes opened in anticipation.

"We grew up not knowing who our mother is for the first few years of our lives, however we waited everyday waiting for her to return because our father said our mother is still alive." Kunisyuu began.

"We didn't know our mother's gender and how we came to be until a year ago. I had the biggest shock in my life, but I also came to realized that having a man to give us birth is nothing shameful. Because Mom loved us vastly. It doesn't matter whether Mom is a man or not, I'm just happy that we were born from him." Mitsusuke spoke genuinely. She turned to Fuji and smiled, taking his hand into hers.

Kunisyuu nodded with a bright smile.

Tezuka arm that wrapped around Fuji's shoulders tightened its hold. "I love Fuji Syusuke like I've never loved anyone else before. We went through the hardships that lie in our path together, because we know that there is no completion in our lives when the other is missing." He paused and gazed lovingly at Fuji. "I have no regret taking him as my lover."

Fuji's hand squeezed Mitsusuke's and his eyes looked into Tezuka's with a new light of confidence. "I want to confess that…being with Kunimitsu is the best part of my life. I thought our love wasn't possible until we were blessed with our lovely twins." His free hand went up to cup Kunisyuu's cheek. "I know this is unnatural, but it's the proof of our love. It is genuine and for that, I was blessed with the ability to carry babies. Once again a miracle bestowed upon us and I am 4 month pregnant with triplets."

The crowd was un-expectantly well-behaved as the family made their confessions. There were surprises and confusions.

"Love is not always a right thing, but it is always a right feeling. Of who ever had fallen in love should know this. I just want to say that if you have fallen in love, then pursue it because only true love occurs once in a life time. Don't waste that chance, and if you truthfully fight hard for it, I'm sure miracles will prove its works."

"We love our Mother and there will be no way we will be willing to trade him for a female mother. He is the best Mother for us." Mitsusuke stated proudly to the microphones.

For a while in the crowd there was no noise. Some had a sad-happy and an understanding face. Some were still puzzled, unable to register the fact that a man gave birth out of miraculous blessings. But overall, there was no criticism.

Finally a female reporter spoke up. "That is a lovely confession. I hope everyone who listens to this will support your family."

"And young love out there, there is nothing impossible because there is an actual proof in this prefect family. Fight for your love!"

Atobe smiled and turned off the TV with a relieved sigh.

The smiles on their faces were contagiously beautiful. Finally, their fear was no more and the freedom Fuji longed for had come to him. Indeed, there was nothing impossible for Fuji and Tezuka.

**AN:** Hello everyone. I am back, but only for a short time since I will be flying out of the country in 3 weeks and won't return in 5 weeks, that is after july 18. I now have a short time to update as much as I can, so there will be no more cliff hangers. Cliff hangers make me want to write more...Hm, well it may be a good or bad thing depends on how you take it. I will try to write on my vacation in the old way, pen and paper.

Anyways, I hope this chapter is good because I haven't write in a while and just hopefully that my magic is still there, if not, go ahead and criticize me. =]

I've been thinking, I like green and yellow. So, **do you want the babies' colors to be the classic BLUE for boy and PINK for girl, or the new combo GREEN for boy and YELLOW for girl?**

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!!!!!!!!!!**

hopefully I replied to all of your reviews.


	19. Chapter 7x10

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OMAKE 7-10 Surprises in a Day (Cont')

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With everything going smooth for Fuji and his family since their appearance in public together, Fuji was able to go anywhere he wished without worrying about his secret.

Of course, not everyone was understanding and liberal. It just happened that after Fuji left Kuju Inc.'s building, 2 middle-age women approached with animosity twisted on their faces.

"How does it feel like to be an extraterrestrial?" A brunette sneered.

"_What!?" _Fuji glared at them, although he didn't want to act disrespectful to those older than him. "I do not believe we have never met before." He said calmly, for he knew the 2 women wouldn't dare to assault him physically in front of work place with people still around.

"Its disgusting to see a male walking around with a pregnant belly. Shouldn't you be restraining yourself from sexual activity since you can be pregnant?" The woman with light brown hair walked closer and around him, looking at Fuji from top to bottom with disgust in her eyes.

Fuji swallowed and forced a smile. "I think it is the opposite. Not everyone is blessed with carrying children. And for that solely, I am contended. As for what I do in my free time, it is not something strangers should be heeding about."

Looking slightly taken back, the 2 women kept quiet while glowering at Fuji. "Whatever. I hope your triplets die before they are born." The brunette spat.

Fuji fisted his hands and looked to the ground. He would have hit the 2 spiteful women if it wasn't for his condition. But the fact that they cursed his innocent triplets irritated him immensely. It would be alright if they just jeer at him. "I don't know why you are saying these horrible things, as I have done nothing to you. If you both will continue to taunt my babies, I will make sure that karma will come to you." Fuji said firmly before walking away angrily.

He looked around the parking lot, but didn't see Tezuka. He took out his phone and dialed Tezuka's number.

"Where are you?"

"**An accident is blocking the traffic, but I will be there in less than 10 minutes." **Tezuka responded. He thought Fuji sounded quite unhappy, so he asked, "**Is something wrong?"**

"No. I'm just wondering since I don't see you, that's all." Fuji smiled as he tried to make himself sound for calm. "I'll wait for you here then."

"**Why don't you go back inside?"** Tezuka suggested. He didn't want Fuji to be unaccompanied. **"I'm sure Shizune'll keep you company until I come."**

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Fuji turned around to walk back to the building. He looked around when he spotted the 2 women were gone. _I hope we will never meet again._

Fuji dismissed his unpleasant encounter earlier with the 2 women and told Tezuka about his jovial day at work. After all, Japan is not a perfect place where everyone was okay with new changes. There ought to be some dissents in one way or another and Fuji could not expect everyone to support him.

The next day in which Fuji got a day off, Tezuka also took a day off to take Fuji shopping since they didn't get to have a chance the other day.

"Its not that crowded on weekdays." Fuji commented as they walked around the mall.

"Its expected since kids have school and adults have work." Tezuka replied casually.

"Ne, Kunimitsu. Let's try that store." Fuji pointed at the store called 'Angel' with a happy smile.

"Sure."

The store was decorated nicely with little cherubs hanging everywhere. The boys and girls sections were divided neatly in the left and right side.

A sales clerk came up to them, a girl perhaps a decade younger than them. "Hi, may I be of assistance?"

Fuji roamed around nearby where blue baby bottles stood on the shelf. Tezuka glanced sideway quickly to keep Fuji in view before giving the sales clerk a reply. "Its fine. We'll just take a look around first."

Insistent as she was, she pressed on. Her eyes glittered with a strange light, like that of a girl pursuing her crush. "I can help you find what you need. I'm sure your--" She paused as Fuji returned to Tezuka's side with his eternal smile and closed eyes. The girl blinked at Fuji before confirming that Fuji was indeed a male with a…beer belly. "Did your wives send both of you to buy your children's needs?"

Tezuka frowned in dissatisfactory and turned to look at Fuji, who also turned his head sideway to give Tezuka a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry. We'll be leaving." Tezuka said and took Fuji's arm ready to leave when a voice yelled out to them to stop.

An older lady came running up to them looking all flustered. "I am so sorry. She is our new employee. Please forgive what she said."

Fuji nodded in understanding. "It is alright. We hold no grudge against her."

The girl looked dumbfounded, still not knowing what was going on. The older woman, a manager (told the nametag), suddenly yanked her down into a bow and whispered something to her.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed before bowing deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you are. I'm sorry if I offended you." Her whole face was flushed crimsonly.

"He said its fine." Tezuka signaled to Fuji, feeling quite awkward. "We'll be leaving then." Without waiting for a reply, Tezuka stirred Fuji around and walked toward the exit.

Immediately, the older lady ran over to block their way out.

Tezuka raised a questioning eyebrow at her, expecting an explanation quick.

"Please, we are very sorry and to deeply express our apology, we will offer you a promotion on your purchase. I will happily provide items to your unborn babies." The older lady said desperately. If Tezuka invested into her store, or more the company, then they would profit greatly.

Tezuka seemed untouched. He seriously thought the store lacked protocol, especially with their trainings. The sales clerk was completely rude for probing into their personal lives when Tezuka had obviously declined the first time.

Tezuka was about to step around the lady when Fuji held his hand in spot. "Ne, Kunimitsu. I really like this place." He said it softly with a beautiful smile that Tezuka could never resist.

Tezuka showed a bit un-relented. "I'm sure there are other stores that we haven't been to yet."

"But Kunimitsu, my legs are tired from walking already. Do you want me to collapse?" Fuji argued with a pout. He didn't really see anything wrong with this store except for the initial encounter, but that was unintentional. He understood that and Tezuka was just being strict. It was true though, that he liked the store. It was big and comfy.

Tezuka let out a long sigh before nodding his head. "Fine."

An immediate smile graced the manager's face as relief washed over her. She couldn't loose a valuable customer to other stores. "Thank you, Fuji-san."

Fuji gave her a small nod.

"Please feel free to browse whatever. I will be your helper today."

Tezuka was partially glad that a professional was guiding them instead of the new employee.

The poor girl was still brooding behind the cash register feeling guilty all over whenever she looked up and saw Tezuka.

"I like this design." Fuji held up a clear yellow plastic baby bottle decorated with red strawberries and vines against a pale yellow background. "What do you think?" He gave Tezuka the bottle.

Tezuka twirled the bottle in his had. It seemed small, but it made sense though, since babies were supposed to be small. He didn't really care for such props. "Its okay."

"Good, because we are getting the whole set with this design for our first baby girl, including the socks, blankets, bottles, suckers, cribs--" Fuji rambled on.

"I know. I know. Everything." Tezuka chuckled at Fuji's excitement. He turned around to the manager who stood behind them quietly. "Please get us the whole set of this design in yellow."

"Yes, I will get that for you."

Tezuka gave a nod of satisfaction. "You'd want a different color for each of them." He stated knowingly.

"Of course!" Fuji snorted cutely. "A room filled with only one color is too dull. We need variety, and besides, I doubt our baby boy will like yellow."

"Hn. Green or Blue?" Tezuka nodded toward the boys' section.

"Definitely green!" Fuji smiled and pulled Tezuka toward it with enthusiasm.

They looked at the blankets this time. There were designs with baby bears, toy cars, airplanes, toy soldiers, and a whole lot more, but Fuji like the monkeys the best.

"How about that?" Tezuka pointed to a design with tiny tennis rackets and tennis balls.

Fuji looked and then shook his head. "You're a father now, not a tennis captain anymore." He reminded Tezuka playfully. "I like this monkey more."

"Wouldn't it be best for our boy to grow up liking tennis instead of monkeys?" Tezuka asked. He liked the tennis design better still.

"He will like tennis even if his baby stuffs are not tennis-based. Tennis is in their blood." Fuji argued with his own logic. "Its not like he is going to grow up behaving like monkeys and run away to the wild."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say that."

Fuji diverted his eyes away from Tezuka's face to the monkey designs and smiled lovingly at it. "Well, you were implying it indirectly. And stop making up excuses. We are getting this, and I won't take a 'no' from you. Period." Fuji said definitely and walked to the manager to also prepare that design for them.

Fuji returned to his side with a winning a smile.

Tezuka could only gave in and push Fuji's temple lightly.

"Aw, don't be mad. You can choose the next color for our other baby girl." Fuji coaxed sweetly.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Just the color?"

"I didn't think you'd notice." Fuji grinned before skipping away back to the girls' aisles.

Tezuka followed his lover over. The colors left were pink, lavender, red, and orange. He loathed pink, so that was not an option. Red looked a bit tomboyish and orange…reminded him of the orangutan. No more monkey variation, he decided. "Lavender."

"Ah, you're a softie. Lavender is a softie color, do you know that?" Fuji fingered the little lavender mittens.

"No. Its better than the others." Tezuka replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you say so."

They looked over the design variations. Tezuka thought the purple baby seal was alright. He picked up a pair of purple baby seals socks. He nudged Fuji, who was looking at the alphabet design.

"Hm?" Fuji took the socks and observed it. "Its cute."

"Take that." Tezuka said nonchalantly, but inside he was feeling quite proud that he found something decent for his baby girl.

"Softie." Fuji playfully poked Tezuka's muscled arm.

Tezuka brushed Fuji's fingers away. He would have tickled Fuji back if they weren't in a public place. He still got his decorum in tack.

Once the selection and paper works were over, the couple returned home. The deliveries would be sent to their house within a week.

The family sat in the living room together after their lunch relaxing in peace. Fuji told them about their shopping trip.

"I like green and monkeys." Kunisyuu declared as he leaned back on the single-seat sofa. "And I have a feeling my baby brother will too."

"What about my baby sister?" Mitsusuke asked with great curiosity.

"I chose red strawberries and green veins on yellow. What do you think?" Fuji said.

Mitsusuke smiled broadly. "Wonderful. I can't wait to decorate their room."

"Ne, mom, what about their names. Have you thought about it?" Kunisyuu asked randomly, drinking his tea like his father.

Fuji and Mitsusuke drank guava-juice.

"I haven't actually. I was thinking of letting you guys decide, since it was your wish for a baby brother and a baby sister, right?" Fuji's hand rested in Tezuka's. "Would you like that?"

"Really!?" Mitsusuke asked excitedly.

"Yea, but no bizarre names, please." Fuji smiled mockingly. He remembered the twins named their first teddy bears from Yumiko Tycho and Rocko.

"Nah, that was when we were young. But really, it was because I couldn't say psycho, so Mr. Teddy Bear turned out Tycho instead. It wasn't that bad…at least for a stuff animal." Kunisyuu grinned brightly. His twisted mind was as twisted as Fuji's, and he knew Fuji knew that.

They laughed.

"Sure. Please keep it…proper." Fuji laid his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"I was thinking, should we paint the babies' room in streaks of yellow, green, and lavender?" Mitsusuke suggested. From her spot on the other single-sofa seat, she moved over by Fuji's side.

Fuji looked at her and petted her pretty long hair. "That'd be nice. It'd be bias to paint one color, and dull to paint each wall from the 3 color variations."

"How about polka dots?" Kunisyuu put forward.

"Ah. Then maybe we can paint the color streaks on the bottom half of the room, and polka dots for the top half." Fuji's face lit, which opposed to the expression on Tezuka's face, which was slight uninterested.

Tezuka didn't care much for colors, but since it was for his unborn children, he'd put some more thoughts on his family's decisions.

Mitsusuke pressed her lips thin and looked bemused at Fuji. "It is amazing how you can always compromise so easily."

"Maybe that's why they both fit, like cacti to deserts." He sipped his tea in a quite adult manner.

"True. True. But what you said is not a simile. No wonder you're failing English." Mitsusuke snorted elegantly.

Hearing that made Tezuka and Fuji's eyes widened in alert. Tezuka asked firmly. "You're failing English?"

"What?" Kunisyuu raised his eyebrows in a surprised fashion. "No, no, no. I didn't not never failed English."

Tezuka looked at the boy with doubt. "You are negating."

Mitsusuke chuckled softly nearby.

"I only got a B mark." Kunisyuu defended. "Its not that bad."

Fuji relaxed into Tezuka's arm once again. It surprised him to hear his twins failing a class. That was just an impossible thing. "Yep, not bad at all."

"Apparently it isn't good enough to keep his regular spot. The coach said every team members must excel in all of their classes to stay on the team since there are too many good players. Its just another requirement." Mitsusuke explained.

"And apparently the coach had never took Advanced English before." Kunisyuu groaned. "Its unfair. I hate English and I want to keep single 1 line up."

"Well, that is easy. I'm sure your father can help you with that." Fuji nudged Tezuka and looked up with a bright smile. That was settled.

Kunisyuu groaned again, knowing his father, he will work him day and night to the point of exhaustion until he received an A mark.

"Ah. That reminds me. Can I give my sister an English name?" Mitsusuke shook Fuji's arm. "You know, in case we move to another country or visit America."

Fuji fingered his chin in thoughts. "Why not?" He shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"With a Japanese name." Tezuka said determinedly. The traditional blood was after all still in his veins.

"Does it have to be with the Kuni prefix?" Kunisyuu asked tentatively.

"Don't worry about that. We already have a Kuni descendant." Fuji said good-humouredly.

Tezuka glared at Fuji'shead. "I didn't choose that."

The family carried with random conversations as they bickered over the most childest things.

All was good...

TBC

**AN:** Babies' sexes revealed and a shopping scene. Claps to those who figured it out earlier. I will accelerate the time frame from this point on, hoping to at least get to Fuji's ending month before I leave.

Wonderful Akkrem has supplied a fanart featuring a pregnant Fuji ad a loving Tezuka: _http:// akkrem .deviantart. com/ art/ Pregnant- Fuji- and- Tezuka- 123880714 (remove spaces)_

And also a fanart for chapter 14: _http:// akkrem. deviantart. com/ art/ Fuji -Shusuke -121923051 (remove spaces)_

I got the names organized and thank you to those who gave me suggestions:

**POLL - _1 boy name and 2 girl names! Take your pick!_**

**Boys: Kousuke, Ryu, Minoru, Akihiko, Akira, Kuchiro**

**Girls: Suzuki, Syuuriko, Syuri, Yuuki, Shizuka, Hikaru, Hyori, Mitsuki, Aya, Miharu, Aisuzu**

Send in your votes, and depends on the results, I may go for another round of elimination if there are many options!!! The faster the results come in, the faster I update!! And in sufficient amount too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 7x11

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OMAKE 7-11 Surprises in a Day (Cont')

o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Month 6

In the usual morning, the twins said goodbye to their parents and left for school.

Tezuka made his coffee in the kitchen while Fuji was upstairs dressing for work, unknown to Tezuka. They had gone to see Dr. Hataro yesterday, who recommended Fuji to take his leave at work and get more bed rest.

Silently, Fuji made his way down the wooden stairs with his car keys held tightly in his hands to make sure the silver keys wouldn't jingle with another to make noises.

Instead of heading to the kitchen where Tezuka would be, Fuji turned the other way and walked toward the door. He hoped the door wouldn't creak.

Unfortunately with Tezuka's keen hearing, Fuji heard the loud voice from within the kitchen when twisted the door opened.

"Syusuke! Get back in here!"

Fuji stubbornly walked down the steps of their front porch quite unsteadily, ignoring Tezuka's voice.

A second later, Tezuka was beside Fuji, holding onto Fuji's arm firmly, but gently. "Where are you going?" An exasperated tired look appealed on his face. Of course he knew where Fuji was going. "Please, Syusuke. Why can't you listen to me?"

"I do, Kunimitsu. I always listen to you." Fuji stressed with an indignant frown. He pried Tezuka's fingers off, but to no avail. "I need to get to work. Now let me go!" Fuji demanded with a hiss.

Fuji's midsection was now far from being mistaken with a beer belly. The unborn triplets had successful turned Fuji into a round 'Mother' that he couldn't easily hide behind Tezuka anymore, but of course, it made Fuji more beautiful as what Tezuka and everyone thought.

"You can't drive." Tezuka stated with his eyes fixed on Fuji's.

Fuji glared. "Well, it can't be helped. I know you won't drive me to work anymore."

Tezuka closed his eyes, mentally calming himself from booming. He opened his eyes, which appeared softer and held Fuji's blue. "What do you want me to do for you to stay home? Hn?"

Fuji tore his gaze away. He didn't like how convincing Tezuka's soft eyes were right now. He preferred Tezuka would use his rough voice, so that Fuji could argue back.

"Do you want me to be constantly worrying about you while you're at work?" Tezuka sighed, reaching his hand up to turn Fuji's face toward him by his chin. "I hate to say this, but you practically waddle, Syusuke. It doesn't help a bit knowing someone will accidentally bump into you. What will happen then? I always need to know about your health and safety."

Fuji sighed and dropped his gaze. "I know. But what am I going to do at home if I'm not going to work? You know I hate doing nothing now that we have a house keeper." He knew Tezuka is worried for a greater good, but he wasn't going to give up. He disliked staying homebound. He looked up. "Please let me go."

Tezuka scratched his hair baseline frustratingly. The sad look in Fuji's eyes made him feel guilty as if he was deprived Fuji of happiness, which was quite true. Instead of giving Fuji an answer, he pulled Fuji forward into his arm. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Fuji mumbled into Tezuka's chest.

"Then why?" Tezuka said into Fuji's freshly scented hair.

"I'll be careful, ne? I promise I won't walk around too much unless I have to." Fuji lifted his hands to Tezuka's chest and pushed away. "We'll be careful." He rubbed his stomach and smiled. "Will you take me to work now?"

Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows in deep contemplation. Fuji was just too wild for his condition. Women with belly that big would be bedridden until they were born, but here, Fuji walked around constantly carrying heavy cacti pots and doing the laundry on his free time out of work. "You promise not to walk around to much? And when you don't feel well, will you promise to tell Aino and call me?"

Fuji gave in. "Fine. Yes, I promise."

"Hn. Wait for me." Tezuka leaned down to kiss Fuji's cheek.

Fuji nodded and Tezuka left to go back into their house to grab his coffee.

Once Tezuka grab whatever else he needed, he joined Fuji and they both entered the car.

"Where's your lunch?" Fuji inquired curiously when Tezuka turned out of the drive way.

Tezuka gave a small smile. "The company planned to have a lunch out today, so I told Kairi-san not to pack me a lunch." He paused and glanced over the passenger seat. "And under the impression that you're not going to work today, I also told her to come in late today."

"Mou, what are we going to eat today?" Fuji pouted while indicating the babies in his belly.

"Well, maybe starving you would make you stay home." Tezuka said with squinted eyes, but with teasing mirth.

"Nuh uh!" Fuji shook his head and adorned an angelic smile on his face. "You are taking me to lunch today. You are going to have to ditch your employees today."

Tezuka sucked in a big breath and shook his head with a smile. "Why ask when you knew?" He murmured in which Fuji purposely pretended that he didn't hear it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tezuka sat behind his desk tentatively worked on a company contract when he heard a knock and beckoned whoever to come in.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up and saw his company's vice-president.

"Its lunch time."

Tezuka casted his eyes over to the clock hanging on the wall with the short and long hands pointed to 12. "Ah." Tezuka closed the folder and stood up.

"The rest is already in the lobby. They are waiting for you."

Tezuka gave the vice-president an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but Syusuke insists that I take him to lunch today."

"Well, bring him along. I'm sure everyone is eager to meet your spouse, Tezuka."

"I'm not sure if he wants to come." Tezuka pushed the elevator button and the 2 waited.

"Give him a call. Say your company wants to see him."

The elevator dinged before opened up. "Hn." Tezuka pulled his phone from his pant pocket and dialed Fuji's number.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aino gave him editorial work, insisting that his legs needed rest. Thus, Fuji ended up sitting on the couch in Aino's office with a bunch of articles in front of him.

"Fuji, its noon. Do you want to get something to eat?" Aino walked out from behind her desk to join Fuji on the couch.

"Hmm. Kunimitsu said he'll pick me up for lunch." Fuji frowned slightly as he looked at his watch. Tezuka haven't said anything further besides that.

"Well, call him. I'll wait in case you want to have lunch with us. We can order you something." Aino shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

"Alright." As soon as he said that, his phone rang.

Aino chuckled. "As if on cue."

Fuji grinned back and slid his phone on. "Hello?"

"**Syusuke. My company wants you to eat with us."** Tezuka forfeited an explanation. He didn't want to appear like he doted on Fuji excessively with a talkative un-Tezuka like behavior in front of his friend.

"Are you sure they don't mind? I don't want you to force them to want me to come or anything like that." Fuji teased.

"**I didn't. They wanted it." **

"That'd be nice." Fuji replied.

"**Hn. I'm coming then."**

"Alright, drive carefully." After ending his conversation, Fuji turned to Aino. "He's coming right now."

"In that case, let's wait for him in the lounge. I don't think Tezuka will be happy knowing that I leave you up here alone while I'm down in the lounge eating."

Fuji chuckled and followed Aino out.

Not long after, Tezuka arrived and took him to a casual restaurant near Tezuka's company.

The crew already ordered their drinks, waiting for the couple to arrive to order the food altogether.

Tezuka opened the door to the restaurant for Fuji. All heads turned to them, as they all were from the company and were expecting them.

Fuji smiled amicably and nodded politely.

Tezuka placed his hand behind Fuji's back and pushed the latter gently forward. "Everyone, this is Fuji Syusuke." Tezuka introduced with a small affectionate smile.

Some female co-workers blushed slightly at the new warm display from Tezuka. The rest smiled warmly in return and welcomed Fuji with hand shakes and words.

They walked to the table where the vice-president occupied.

"Fuji-san. I'm glad you decided to join us." The vice-president offered his hand in which Fuji took.

"Thank you for having me." Fuji returned the polite gesture and sat down.

"You should come to our company sometimes, and I can give you the tour around."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his vice-president and cleared his throat.

Tezuka's secretary cooed before teasingly said, "I doubt that is necessary. Why would Tezuka-san let you do it when he can give Fuji-san the tour himself?"

Tezuka nodded slightly in agreement before giving the vice-president a warning look. _Flirting is strictly forbidden._ He knew the vice-president was quite a player outside of work.

Seeming to catch on, the vice-president smirked and turned to Fuji. "Did anyone tell you that you are beautiful?" He was pushing the line.

Fuji immediately blushed because someone commented him in front of Tezuka. He peaked at Tezuka's face to see a disapproving glare at the vice-president.

"Shiki, if you want your lunch, you should stop it." The secretary chided mirthfully. "Ne, Fuji-san, what would you like to eat?"

Flicking his eyes away from the vice-president, Tezuka took the menu into his hand and opened it before Fuji.

"Anything, I suppose. I don't really mind." Fuji said, knowing Tezuka would do the picking.

"How about Tori No Nabe?" Tezuka asked tentatively. "Its easy to eat and digest."

"Its fine." Fuji habitually placed a kiss on Tezuka's cheek, a gesture to thank Tezuka.

"Fuji-san. You really are more beautiful in person." The secretary complimented. Her elbows propped on the table with her hands outstretched to hold her face. "It's a surprise you're not like me." She meant the gender. "I didn't think Tezuka-san would have good taste. In fact, I thought he was attracted to tradition people with straight faces." She joked.

Fuji snorted. "I know, right? Who would have thought?"

Just then Tezuka cleared his throat. "Tropical Splash is fine with you?" He meant the drink.

Fuji smiled knowingly that Tezuka didn't like people speaking about him especially right in front of him, but Fuji did it anyways. "I'd like that, thank you."

The secretary chuckled.

Fuji and the secretary resumed talking together on random things while Tezuka engaged in a business-like conversation with the vice-president.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Weeks later as Fuji continued working under compromising condition, Tezuka suddenly got an urgent call from Aino. He immediately left his company under strict instructions in his absence.

Entering Aino's office, he saw Fuji lying on the couch with his eyes squinted in pain and his body tense.

"Syusuke." Tezuka kneeled beside Fuji. "Syusuke?" His forehead creased with deep lines

Fuji slowly opened his eyes. "Mitsu?" He whispered softly. He raised one hand shakily, in which Tezuka took it into his own.

"What's wrong? How do you feel?" Tezuka asked anxiously while squeezing Fuji's hand.

"I don't know…but my back hurts a lot." He paused and tried to sit up, but cringed in pain. "I don't think I can sit up. I feel terrible."

"Come on. I'll take you to the hospital." Tezuka moved his left arm under Fuji's scapulas and his right arm under Fui's knees. With a small lift, Fuji groaned and Tezuka stopped with a worried frown.

"Don't." Fuji panted. His back hurt like hell when Tezuka attempted to pick him up and in the process, bending his back. "Call Dr. Hataro." He mumbled incoherently between breaths.

Tezuka slid his arms out and did as he was told. After the phone ended, a slight change in Tezuka's worry lines indicated that he was somewhat relaxed. "You just need rest. Go to sleep."

Fuji nodded faintly before shutting his eyes again.

From somewhere, Aino took out a light blanket and draped it over Fuji's body.

Tezuka thanked her. "Is it alright to leave him here with you?"

Aino nodded in assurance. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him and call you when he wakes up."

With a last tired look at Fuji, Tezuka left the room to return to his company.

When Fuji woke up, the room was dark and he felt the supposed pillow under his head was moving like twitches.

As his vision cleared up, he saw that it was Tezuka who sat on the couch with his laps using as a pillow for Fuji. He smiled and snuggled deeper. The pain was gone, and he felt fine.

Under the slight movement, Tezuka woke up from his short sleep, and smiled down at Fuji, seeing the latter's bright blue eyes looking up.

"How are you?" Tezuka bent down to kiss Fuji's forehead, brushing the stray strands away from it.

"Better. I don't feel it anymore." He moved to sit up, with Tezuka's help, and then shifted onto Tezuka's laps.

"That's good." Tezuka pecked Fuji's nose.

Fuji laughed softly and leaned in to hug Tezuka. "I love you."

"Hn." Tezuka stroked Fuji's head gently. "Well, know we know what happens tomorrow and the days after that." He could hear the small sigh of disappointment from Fuji.

"I guess." Then, Fuji pushed himself away from Tezuka's warmth. "Let's go home."

They left the room and contracted with Aino about Fuji's leave. She was glad for Fuji as she would drop by to visit him when she had time.

They bid goodnight to whoever was left and left the building and headed home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On a Friday morning, Tezuka woke up with a strange sound from the other side of the bed. He focused his vision and saw a tired expression on Fuji's closed eyes face. The latter was tossing and turning in his sleep. Tezuka propped himself to sit up on the bed and scoot closer to Fuji. "Syusuke?" He called out while touching Fuji's forehead lightly.

Fuji opened his eyes lazily. "I can't sleep."

Tezuka shifted his eyes to the wall clock that indicated that it was only 1 AM.

Fuji shifted his head onto Tezuka's laps.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked tentatively, smoothing out Fuji's hair.

"My legs ache so much. Its keeping me from my rest." Fuji whined in a small tired voice.

"Here, I'll give you a massage." Tezuka lifted Fuji's head and placed it on the pillow before moving down by Fuji's legs. He tenderly massaged the pale legs up and down.

"Mmm, it feels good." Fuji smiled as his eyes half closed. "Lower." He instructed.

A moment later when Fuji's breath evened out, Tezuka stopped and came up to lay beside his lover before falling back to sleep.

Tezuka dreamt of nothingness. Dreams were a seldom occurrence for him, and when they happened, Tezuka was sure that they were influenced by Fuji.

He didn't know how long he got to sleep after the initial woke up, but once again he was awakening by pushes to his left arm. "What is it?" He mumbled and reached for his glasses.

Fuji smiled innocently and tugged on Tezuka's T-shirt sleeve. "I'm thirsty."

Tezuka sighed a long sigh inwardly and got off the bed compliantly to Fuji's request. When he returned to the bed, Fuij was sitting up with his back to the headboard waiting patiently.

Tezuka couldn't help but smile at Fuji's state of obedience. The latter looked just like a well behave child waiting to be doted upon.

"Thank you." Fuji said softly and took the glass, chugging it down completely. He handed the glass back to Tezuka and used the back of his hand to wipe the moisture away from his upper lip.

"Hn." Tezuka turned and placed the glass on the nearby lamp table. "Come here." He beckoned Fuji to move closer to his side of the bed.

With a little help and shift, Fuji lie in Tezuka's embrace, head on Tezuka's arm.

Tezuka yawned and rubbed Fuji's belly lightly. "Sleep."

Fuji complied and closed his eyes.

Both fell asleep once again.

Not long after, Tezuka was woken up by the movement on his numb arm that was used as a pillow. He suppressed a groan and opened his eyes. "Syusuke?"

"I need to go pee." Fuji swung his legs off the bed.

Thinking about Fuji's safety, Tezuka came over to Fuji's side and helped his pregnant lover walked to the bathroom in great haste in the darkness.

Tezuka yawned, leading his partner back to bed.

"Kunimitsu." Fuji called out as Tezuka tugged Fuji back under the blanket.

"Hm?" Tezuka absently replied.

"I'm hungry. Can you get me some strawberries?"

"Hn." Tezuka walked out of the room in zombie state to retrieve the said fruit. Returning to the bed, he gave the bowl of strawberries to Fuji.

Fuji gladly took the bowl and munched on it, none too caring when Tezuka dozed back to sleep with his back facing Fuji.

"Mhm. Sweet." Fuji licked his lips. He picked up another and ate it pleasantly. "Ne, Mitsu. I'm going finish them."

An incorrigible grunt came from Tezuka.

"Alright." Fuji continued to consume the rest. Once the strawberries were all gone, he put the bowl on the table beside the bed and slid down onto the bed. With a satisfied smile, he went back to sleep.

Morning came.

The twins were ready to be off to school when they noticed their father descending the stairs groggily.

"Morning Father." They greeted simultaneously.

"Hn." Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement quite absently.

"Did you have a good night sleep? You look tired." Mitsusuke commented.

Tezuka blinked tiredly, suppressing a yawn. "It was fine."

"Alright, we'll see you later."

The twins left.

Tezuka entered the kitchen to see Kairi finished up with his lunch. "Good morning!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"Hn." Tezuka grunted as she handed him his lunch and coffee. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" Kairi concernly asked seeing Tezuka so lethargic.

"I'm fine. Would you call Shain to come and pick me up for work?" He grabbed the newspaper on the table with his free hand and tugged it under his arm. He didn't feel like driving to work today.

"Alright."

Tezuka ended up sleeping in his office after the morning meeting, only to wake up to eat his lunch after everyone had eaten their lunch.

"Tezuka-san looks tired." A female voice belonged to the secretary whispered from outside of Tezuka's office.

The vice-president, Shiki, leaned on the table of the female's table. "One would think Fuji-san had already given birth. Then the newborns would be the logical reason for his restlessness."

"I guess, but Fuji won't be due in 2 months or so, I believe."

"I have not a clue as I don't have a family yet."

"Neither do I." The secretary stopped shuffling the paperwork in her hands and peered up at Shiki. "Tezuka-san would be angry if he finds out you are slacking off."

"Snitcher."

The few hours of sleep gave Tezuka back the strength he needed to resume his daily task for the rest of the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Before Tezuka went to join his lover on the bed, he had prepared the water Fuji might need and the food Fuji might crave during the night.

He sat on the end of the bed where Fuji's legs rested on a pillow. The pregnant lad was reading a book of cacti.

"What did you do today?" Tezuka began massaging Fuji's legs although the other didn't ask.

Fuji smiled satisfactorily as Tezuka worked his skilled hands up and down Fuji's legs and closed the book to place it on the table by the bedside. He loved the non-verbal understanding between them. "I won 3 auctions at the online cacti convention. And guess what?"

Tezuka smiled. "What?"

Fuji's eyes glittered. He still held affections for the spiky plant. "All 3 of them are the rare species in Africa and they will be delivered in a week or so."

The corner of Tezuka's mouth twitched slightly. "How much was each?" He didn't like the word rare. It sounded expensive.

"Not much, just 7." Fuji replied tersely.

"7…what?" Tezuka slowly approached.

"K." Fuji grinned.

Tezuka did the math in his head and his eyes widened briefly with the sum. $_21,000!? Just for 3 small plants!? _Tezuka strained a small smile and looked at Fuji, but his lover looked so contented with a victorious face. He couldn't scold his lover. "That's nice."

"Yeah. I haven't had an addition to my collection for a while now and the 3 will be my early present to our triplets. Wait 'til you see them. They're gorgeous."

Aww. Tezuka's heart softened. The cacti were for their triplets. Oh well, the big sum was worth it.

"How's your back?" Tezuka asked tentatively, always wanting to know Fuji's condition.

"Well, its common, but the intensity is not like the initial pain. You know. Its not so painful when I lay back down when the back pain hits me." Fuji answered honestly. There was no point in hiding as Tezuka would know from their experiences of being together.

"I see. You should rest more and don't move around too much."

"I know." Fuji paused to giggle. "Kairi-san forbids me to enter my glass house when she saw I was moving the cacti pots around."

Tezuka snorted. "I'm glad she did."

"I'm okay now." Fuji moved his legs, indicating that the massage was well done. "Thank you."

"Hm." Tezuka climbed up beside Fuji and pulled Fuji back against his chest. He couldn't hug Fuji up front because of the big belly. "Good night." Tezuka nuzzled his nose in Fuji's hair as he crawled his hand over the ripe belly.

"Night." Fuji murmured and snuggled closer to Tezuka's warmth.

As Tezuka expected, Fuji's midnight cravings switched on and Tezuka complied without a complaint.

Only 4 nights later did Fuji's cravings went wild at night and early morning.

"Syusuke, you can't eat ice cream in the middle of the night. Its unhealthy." Tezuka sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor.

"I want ice cream." Fuji demanded.

"How about strawberries?" Tezuka held the bowl to Fuji, who slapped Tezuka's arm away.

"I don't want them. I want ice cream, so get me ice cream now." Fuji hissed.

Both of them knew better not to have loud arguments at night when everyone was in their dream world.

Tezuka stood up to put the bowl on the table by the window before returning to bed. "If you don't want fruits or light snacks, then go back to sleep. There is no way I'm getting you ice cream." He was about to lay down on the bed, when a pillow hit him from the head side.

"I don't want you here tonight. Go sleep out side." Fuji scowled and pointed his index at the door.

Tezuka groaned. "What's got into you? Its 2 in the morning."

"Get off and get out!" Fuji demanded as he kicked Tezuka's side.

Exasperated, Tezuka let out an irritated sigh. "Stop kicking me." He was equally on the same anger chart as Fuji. He got off the bed and walked toward the door.

He stopped midway and turned around to get his pillow when the said pillow hit him square on his face. With a last angry look at Fuji, he left.

Meanwhile on the bed, Fuji glowered irritatingly at Tezuka's back as the latter left the room. _Stupid man! _Fuji seethed with his jaws clenched tightly together and his breath came out unevenly. Unshed tears were on the rims of his eyes.

He lie back down and felt the coldness from the other half of the bed on his back. _He didn't have to listen to me. Stupid, I just wanted to eat ice cream. Why can't he indulge me?_ He bit his lower lips and closed his eyes to let the tears trail down his cheeks.

_I hate you. _Fuji fell promptly to sleep with his quelling disappointment, forgetting all about his craving.

Down the stairs, Tezuka resorted to sleep on the couch, not wanting to intrude his son's room at this time. Too tired to think in his sleep deprived state, he fell back to sleep without second thought.

Morning came.

Mitsusuke got out of her room dressed in her school uniform with her school bag in hand. Routinely, she went to the TV room to put her bag down on the couch, where the back rest faced her way, as she would come back to watch some stuff on the TV while eating her breakfast.

Instead of a soft thud on the cushioned seat after she threw her bag over the back rest to land on the seat, a small moan came out.

Mitsusuke curiously approached the couch with caution.

Tezuka groaned when something hard hit his stomach and he sat up.

The girl gasped and blinked quickly as she looked at her father who just sat up like a zombie. She uttered sheepishly. "Ooh, Daddy. What are you doing here?" She came over and took her bag away, settling it down on the floor.

"Hn?" Tezuka blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked at his surprised daughter. He brought up a hand to cover his yawn. "Going to school?"

"Not yet. I was about to get my breakfast." She pointed to the kitchen.

Tezuka nodded.

"Ne Daddy, Why are you sleeping on the couch?" She repeated her inquiry.

Tezuka ruffled his own hair, remembering what happened earlier. "I got kicked out."

Mitsusuke giggled. "Honto ni?"

"Hn." He stood up and walked to the poor, patting Mitsusuke's head as he passed her.

She followed him out. "What happened?"

"He wanted ice cream." Tezuka sighed and walked to the stairs. He needed to get ready for work.

"Oh. I wish I could help you…"

Tezuka looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "But?" He knew that word was going to come next with the way Mitsusuke trailed off her sentence.

Mitsusuke grinned. "But school is busy." She blinked.

"Ah."

"Just some more weeks, ne Daddy? Be strong!" She fisted her hand in the air and brought it down to her chest, rooting for her father.

"Hm." Tezuka stopped to turn around and patted her head again with a smile before ascending the stairs.

Careful with any noise, Tezuka opened the door to his room and stepped inside. It was like how he left yesterday. The strawberries were still sitting innocently on the table top with the half full glass of water. He glanced over to where Fuji lie on his side facing the other way on the bed.

Tezuka wanted to just get dress and leave. He was just about to ignore his lover because of the antic yesterday when Fuji shifted on the bed.

He turned back to look over at the bed to see Fuji shifting onto his back with his blue eyes opened, looking at Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu." Fuji whispered sadly. He was awake an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep. He heard the door opened and waited for Tezuka to come, but he didn't. He knew Tezuka would be mad at him.

Tezuka turned his gaze to the strawberries and crossed his arms.

Fuji's face fell further to guilt as he looked at the indifference on Tezuka's face. He thinned his lips and slipped off the bed carefully.

Watching Fuji from the corner of his eyes, Tezuka pretended to be angry and moved to stand by the table to drain the rest of the water in the glass.

Fuji waddled toward Tezuka and stopped to stand behind his tall lover. He tugged on the hem of Tezuka's T-shirt. "Are you angry at me?"

Fuji waited for a response, but there was none. He sighed dejectedly before hugging Tezuka from behind. "I'm sorry. Very sorry." He rested his cheek against Tezuka's warm back. "I don't know why I was emotional yesterday, and I didn't mean to…kick you out."

Tezuka was going to endure from turning around further just to teach Fuji a lesson when he felt hot tears on his back. Immediately, he turned around to look at a crest fallen Fuji. "Don't cry. I wasn't mad." He wiped the tears away.

"Yes, you were. You were ignoring me." Fuji sniffed, letting Tezuka dote on him.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka said feeling somewhat guilty for the pretense intention. With a look at Fuji's face, it didn't seem like he got much sleep. "How did you sleep last night?"

"The bed was cold and I was hungry. I couldn't sleep." Fuji muttered softly.

The guilt swelled in Tezuka's heart further as he did get a good sleep last night. He pulled Fuji into his arms and stroked the latter's head. "I shouldn't have done that. Its all my fault, I'm sorry."

Fuji grabbed onto Tezuka's T-shirt sleeve and sniffled. "I thought you love me enough to put up with my horrible attitude."

"I love you more than enough. It was just that…I was tired. I should have control my temper, I'm sorry. And your attitude isn't horrible. It's the hormones." Tezuka consoled. "Forgive me?"

Fuji nodded slowly.

"Are you still hungry?"

Fuji pushed against Tezuka's chest to look up at the face above. "No." He shook his head.

"Then let's go back to bed." Tezuka suggested, leading Fuji over to the bed.

"What about your work?" He let Tezuka tuck him in before joining him on the bed.

"Work can wait. Now I have to sleep." With a wide smile, Tezuka kissed Fuji's lips and hugged him close.

TBC

**AN:** Firstly, sorry everyone that I cannot reply to any of your reviews, but I have read them all to do the count. The names will be Ryu, Syuuki, nad Syurri. I will continue with this story in 7 weeks time. This will be all for now. Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter!

**Does anyone want to see any scene before the birth, which will be in the next chapter?**


	21. Chapter 7x12

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OMAKE 7-12 – Surprises in a Day (Cont')

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Month 9

Fuji's night craving subsided and his sleep hours increased as the indefinite day approached. Consequently, Tezuka had gotten much business done compared to the last few weeks.

The hours that Fuji spent awake without Tezuka home, he either spoke to his unborn or talked to Tezuka via the phone. Due to the presence of the house keeper, she forbade Fuji from doing much.

But as today she happened to be out, Fuji had taken the initiative to make a round about the house to see if everything was in order.

He walked around the living room with one hand holding the phone to his right ear.

"The table is so dusty." Fuji crinkled his nose as his forefinger swept across the table top and lifted the finger up to his eyes to see a very thin film of dust coating it that it would be considered as miniscule.

"**How dusty?"**

Fuji switched the phone from his right ear to his left ear because that area was heating up due to the long time the phone had been there. "Hmm…how do you describe the dustiness?"

There was a pause at Tezuka's end. **"Well, can you see the difference between the streak your finger made and the untouched table top?"**

Fuji crouched as low as he could with the large pumpkin size belly in the way to eye the table top that he deemed dusty. "…I don't know. It looks the same, but I know there's dust on it." He frowned.

Tezuka chuckled. **"It won't harm."**

"Who knows? Our babies might touch the table and put their hands into their mouths after that, and then it will be harmful. You need to do something about this." Fuji reasoned as he walked away to the kitchen.

"**Hn. I'll think of something."** There were typing noises and pen scratching on papers.

Fuji glanced at the wall clock hung on top of the kitchen entrance. "Have you eaten yet?" It was 10 'til 12.

"**In a moment."** A pause, seemingly Tezuka was busy focusing on his paperwork for a second. **"And you?"**

"I'm getting something to eat right now." Fuji opened the refrigerator and took out a container with chicken noodle soup that the housekeeper prepared that morning before she took her leave.

"**Ah."**

"Ooh."

"**What is it?" **Tezuka immediately asked with concern.

Fuji had his eyes squeezed shut. For a while, he didn't say anything.

The breathing from Fuji was the only indication that told Tezuka that Fuji was still there.

"**What's wrong?"**

Fuji sat down on the chair slowly, and he soothingly rubbed his stomach. "Just a brief spasm, but I'm fine now."

Tezuka breathed a sigh of relief.

"My legs are numb from just walking. I hope this will be over soon." Fuji pouted with a much cheerful tone. "I hate the back ache." He didn't want to put Tezuka on the worry side.

"**Don't walk around too much."** Truthfully, Tezuka said that many times already, but knowing Fuji, the pregnant lad could not stay still for more than 15 minutes.

"I know." The microwave beeped. "Ah. My food is done." Fuji got up slowly and went over to get his lunch.

"**What are you having today?" **

"Chicken noodle soup." He took a spoonful into his mouth. "Its really good."

"**Ah." **Some typing and distant voices were heard through the receiver. Fuji heard Tezuka responding before their conversation resumed. **"My company's 50****th**** anniversary is this weekend."**

"50 years? That's a very long time. I wonder how long your company will be around."

Tezuka chuckled. **"Very long thanks to you."**

Fuji giggled. "Maa. You must be very grateful to me right now, huh. I can tell Kunisyuu has already taken an interest in the business arena."

"**I'm always grateful to you, my love."**

"You're so cheesy." Fuji snorted cutely. "I love you." He grinned as he stirred the content in the bowl.

"**Hn."**

"I'm all done." That was fast. Fuji took the empty bowl and walked over to the sink to put the object down. He tentatively walked out of the kitchen with his one of his hand behind his back to support his spine from the heavy bulging belly. "Are you going to your company anniversary party?"

"**I have to be there for the speech if not the whole party."**

"Is that so?"

"**Hn. You may come if you want and if your body allows."**

Fuji settled down on the sofa in front of the TV. "I figured you're going to say something like that."

"**Precautions."**

"Of course. Precautions." Fuji's smile disappeared as he felt another wave of spasm within him. "Ahh!"

"**What's wrong?"**

"Ooh." He grabbed the sofa arm rest tightly, hoping the pain will pass soon.

"**Syusuke?"**

Hearing Tezuka's panicked voice, Fuji immediately felt guilty for making him worried. "I'm…I'm fine now."

"**What happened?"**

"Nothing. It was just a brief pain. That's all." Fuji tried to sound more cheery.

Tezuka calculated the time from the 1st spasm to the current one. **"…" **Some paper shuffled. **"Actually…I'm coming home right now."**

"What!? No no. Its okay. You don't have to come home if you're concern about me. I'm fine now." Of course, Fuji wasn't aware of the time interval and thought it was just a normal characteristic of pregnancy.

"**I -"**

Then, Fuji heard some hustling sound nearby and he immediately became curious. "Shh! I hear something."

Tezuka stopped whatever he was doing.** "What?"**

"Hold on. Let me check it out." Fuji walked quietly out of the room he was in and followed that sound that sounded like a whispering conversation.

Fuji's mysterious action made Tezuka stayed in his seat waiting for a response before he could decide his next action.

Approaching the front door, Fuji pressed his ears to the door and he heard 2 hustling voices beyond. Filled with curiosity, Fuji yanked the door opened just in time to see a strangely familiar boy trying to kiss his beloved daughter.

"Mommy!" Mitsusuke yelped and pushed the boy away, who stumbled a few steps backward in the patio.

The boy shrunk behind Mitsusuke upon seeing the killer glare from Fuji's killer eyes. "Fuji-san…" He gulped. He knew he was in trouble.

"You'd better be running right now if you want to live, Kenji." Fuji glowered, forgetting he was on the phone with Tezuka, leaving the latter confused of what was going on at home.

"Please don't kill me." Kenji squeaked.

Fuji furiously chased the boy around Mitsusuke, who tried her best to keep Fuji from harming Kenji and to keep Kenji from making Fuji run in his pregnancy.

"Wait, Mommy!!" Mitsuuske wasn't sure if she should surrender Kenji to Fuji or let Fuji run around in his compromised condition. Surely, the latter option would render her some lectures and punishments from her father later on. "Kenji! Stop running around!"

Kenji ran around Mitsusuke before making a dash down the stairs and out the patio. "I'm sorry!"

"Get back here!" Fuji shouted and followed Kenji down.

"Mommy! Be careful." Mitsusuke ran behind Fuji, assisting his arms as he descended the stairs.

"How dare to take advantage of my daughter!" Fuji was about to throw the phone in his hand at Kenji when luckily Mitsusuke held onto his hand. "Let me go so I can give that kid a piece of my mind!"

"Mommy~" Mitsusuke whined while holding Fuji in place. "Please calm down."

Seeing the cause of his early death held in place, Kenji hid himself behind the fountain with his head peaked out.

Fuji breathed tiredly from the chasing and yelling while holding onto his daughter to stabilize himself.

Just when Fuji was about to erect his body to resume the chase, an incredible pain in his abdominal area sent the sharp signal his head that sent his body double over in pain. "Ahhhh!!" His face cringed up excruciatingly.

Mitsusuke paled and her heart raced. "Mommy! Are you alright?"

Fuji bit back a scream and let out an agonizing groan while clutching on Mitsusuke's arm and his stomach. "H…urts. Ahhh." The phone dropped to the ground with the hang up tone sounded from the receiver.

"Kenji!" Mitsusuke called out desperately and Kenji was by her side in a matter of second.

Truth to his refined etiquette, he had already called the emergency number. "I already called."

Mitsusuke nodded and stood up to run into the house. "I'll get his sweater." It was neither hot nor chilly outside, but just a precaution for pregnant people since their internal environment differed from the norm, Mitsusuke took the safe side.

By the time Mitsusuke came back, Kenji already had Fuji carried in bridal style. It was such luck that the son of Atobe Keigo worked out regularly and acquired a bigger build. "The ambulance should be nearby, let's go."

Mitsusuke draped the sweater over Fuji's body. Right then, she remembered that she had to give her father and brother a call.

By the time Kenji made it to the sidewalk, the ambulance came and he hoisted Fuji up into the car and it boosted away.

-o-o-o-

Tezuka hurried down the corridor in the hospital that he knew Fuji would be located. By the end of the hall, his twins and Kenji were waiting anxiously outside the door.

"Father!" The twins called out upon seeing Tezuka.

Tezuka merely nodded before pushing the heavy door opened and went through.

"Ahh Uhh! Aaaahh!"

"Syusuke, I'm here." He was right by Fuji's side.

Fuji heavily opened his eyes and his mouth opened in ragged breathing pattern. "Mi-t-su…"

Fuji's face was pale and sweaty.

Tezuka moved his hand over Fuji's face to wipe off the droplets, looking intently worried. "How are you?"

Fuji forced a small smile while still feeling the sharp pain shooting through his body. "Tired." He whispered. "It hurts so bad."

Trust Fuji to say that with a placid face.

Tezuka smiled. "I wish I could share your pain." His forehead scrunched up with a smiling frown.

Before Fuji could give a reply, another spasm made him cried out. "Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"

Tezuka's head immediately whipped to Doctor Hataro while negating the harsh grip Fuji exerted on his hand. "Why isn't he in labor yet?"

Experienced as he was, Doctor Hataro simply said, "He is, but I've seen some people go into labor for as long as 3 days."

Tezuka frown contemplatively. "That is what he is going through?"

Doctor Hataro nodded."We don't know for how long his labor is going to last. The only problem with this is the immense pain he will be feeling until then. Let's just hope that there will be no complications."

Tezuka swallowed in defeat. Watching Fuji going through labor is like him suffering from many stabs in his aching heart.

During the hours of anticipation and grueling screams, the nurse and Doctor busied themselves fulfilling Fuji's every need while Tezuka spoke placating words into Fuji's ears.

Fuji fell unconscious a few times from too much pain or screaming. Both immensely took a toll on his mental health and status.

The twins waited outside restlessly for some news of their parents, but none came.

9 hours passed and they couldn't deny the fact that they were hungry. Nonetheless, they waited outside quietly.

Kenji wanted to comfort Mitsusuke, but he figured Kunisyuu was doing a better job by whispering and just by sitting next to his sister; so he settled by sitting off to one side.

-o-o-o-

"Oh! Get ready!" Doctor Hataro told his assistant nurse.

Fuji's body was finally starting to transform after 13 painstaking hours.

"Just a little more." Tezuka's hand moved to smother Fuji's bangs away from Fuji's face.

"…Hm." Fuji weakly nodded. His eyes were tired and droopy.

-o-o-o-

The first 2 children were born without difficulty.

"Push harder!" Doctor Hataro commanded. The time between the 2nd child and the 3rd child was at least 5 minutes apart now.

Fuji heaved jadedly as tears rolling off his cheeks. "I…can't…any…more." He took a breath in between.

Tezuka leaned down and kissed Fuji's tears. "Please, for our last child."

Fuji shook his head.

Tezuka held Fuji's gaze softly. "She needs your strength, Syusuke. She's crying out for you."

Fuji sobbed. "I can hear her…but it hurts…too much."

"I know. I know. This will be over soon. Just one last push, I promise."

For a moment, Fuji let his eyes closed. Then his eyes opened with a determination within his orbs, he nodded. "For her."

Tezuka smiled. "For our youngest child."

And Fuji let out one long, but last agonizing scream that came accompanied with a small cry some seconds after.

-o-o-o-

"Awww!" Mitsusuke cooed. "She is so cute." She nudged the baby's puffy cheeks and the baby whimpered before she bawled. "Oo, no no no."

Fuji held out his arms from his sitting position on the bed.

Mitsusuke pouted and handed over the youngest triplets. "She always cries when I hold her."

Fuji simply chuckled. "She's a little bit on the difficult side."

The family laughed softly.

Tezuka was sitting beside him with the middle girl child in his arms while Kunisyuu sat at the end of the bed with a baby boy.

Mitsusuke went over to Tezuka's side to claim the other baby girl into her arm. "I think we should start calling you Tou-chan now, so the babies will get familiarize with it early."

"Yeah." Kunisyuu agreed while rocking the quiet little boy.

"Anything you prefer." Fuji raised his free arm to pat Mitsusuke gently on her cheek. "By the way, have you all decided on their names yet?"

"Yup!" MItsusuke said enthusiastically. "Onee-san is going to name you Syurri, with part of Tou-chan's name in it." She smiled down at the sleeping baby.

Tezuka and Fuji nodded in approval. Nothing extreme.

"Ryu." Kunisyuu tapped the tiny nose before looking up at Tezuka. "That will be a shorter version for Kuniryu."

Fuji nodded. "Both are beautiful names." He turned to Tezuka, who had been rather quiet. "You can have the honor to name our youngest."

Tezuka smiled. "Syuuki."

"Snow." Fuji looked down at the tiny bundle in his arm. "With an extra S."

The family chuckled.

"Again with Tou-chan's name included." Mitsusuke commented.

-o-o-o-

It had been 10 days and Fuji was allowed to go home.

Both sides' families were present at Tezuka's house when they returned from the hospital with the new additional family members.

Everyone sat in the living room after dinner.

Ayana stole Syurri from Mitsusuke and her husband and father-in-law sat around her, playing with the little girl.

On the other side of the room, Yoshiko had little Ryu in her arms. Yuuta, Yumiko, and their dad busied themselves entertaining the boy.

The twins had gone to their rooms to take a shower.

Yumiko walked over to where Tezuka and Fuji sat serenely with Syuuki, whom they all called 'Yuuki', in his arm. Syuuki had her round eyes opened, looking up at her Tou-chan.

Tezuka had his arm around Fuji's shoulder while smiling down at Syuuki.

"Let me hold her for a while, so you both can go take a shower." Yumiko offered.

Fuji looked up, his smile became a soft chuckle. "It's alright. I'll do that when she goes to sleep. She won't let anyone hold her beside Tezuka and me while she is awake."

Yumiko raised her eyebrow unbelievingly. "Oh really?"

"Hm hm." Fuji nodded.

"Let me try." Yumiko insisted.

"She's going to cry."

"Who knows, she might like me." Yumiko smiled brightly and moved to take the girl from her daddy.

"I warned you." Fuji mumbled while handling the girl over to his stubborn sister.

Syuuki's eyes never left Fuji during the transfer, but when she was safely secured in Yumiko's arms, her knowing eyes shifted to Yumiko's face. A second later, she burst into tears and cried obstreperously.

Fuji immediately took his daughter back, placating her with soft whispers. "There, there. I'm here, don't cry."

Syuuki didn't know she had been returned to Fuji's arms since her eyes were shut tight, so her wail didn't waver immediately.

With a few more words and a song, Syuuki calmed down and slowly opened her eyes. Her nose sniffled softly and she blinked before snuggling up to Fuji's chest.

"She's such a cry baby." Yumiko pouted.

"Nuh uh. She just doesn't like many people." Fuji spoke in defense for the little bundle.

"Its strange that her affinity is limited compared to the other 2."

"Well, she was delayed." Fuji internally hoped the delay would not be a sign to Syuuki's later abilities. His smile turned into a sad thin line and he hugged her closer to his chest.

Around 9, Tezuka collected his 2 older triplets for their sleep.

Just for the first few days, the babies would be in their room so they could attend to their little bundles during the night.

-

-- The End--

-

**AN:** Hello everyone. I'm back. Still jet-lagging and sleepy all of the time. Anyways, this will be the last chapter under this story title for now. When I have the inspiration, I will write a few more one-shots featuring the triplets. I need to continue with my other abandoned stories. ^____^

**Kisarazuka89** : Thank you!

**Yuujirou** : Thank you! I had fun.

Sorry for my speechless replies. Squeak!


End file.
